Room for Rent
by AMWalsh
Summary: Edward is a shy and quiet momma’s boy who is moving across country to attend John’s Hopkins Medical School. He rents a room above a diner from a young woman name Bella Swan. He is immediately attracted to her but too shy to do anything about it. Does Bell
1. Chapter 1

Room for Rent

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**Summary: **Edward is a shy and quiet momma's boy who is moving across country to attend John's Hopkins Medical School. He rents a room above a diner from a young woman name Bella Swan. He is immediately attracted to her but too shy to do anything about it. Does Bella feel the same or does she think he is a spoiled rich momma's boy who has everything served to him on a silver platter? How will life in the big city of Baltimore help Edward to come out of his shell and win the heart of the mature, boss, landlady that he is in love with?

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

The summer was coming to an end and the students were arriving in town to settle in. Business was picking up at the diner and families were busy settling their kids in the dorms. I was happy to have finally had the renovations on the house done and ready to take borders. I figured since we had so many extra rooms that it would be good to rent them out, I could use the money. I put an ad on the community webpage and received several inquiries. I had interviews and background checks to do and then those who passed would come for a tour. I had to be very selective with my tenants. It is one thing being a single woman and renting rooms out but to be a single woman with a small child is a completely different story. I didn't want to rent to some psycho or pedophile.

I had 3 rooms to rent; 1 was going to the cook Jake who pretty much helped me run the place the 2nd was going to one of the students, Jasper that worked as a waiter and the 3rd was still available. There were 3 families coming today 1 from Forks, Washington, 1 from Columbus, Ohio and 1 from Beverly Hills, California. I was very nervous about interviewing these families but if their kids were going to be sharing my home it was what had to be done.

I got the background checks back on all of them and everything checked out ok. One set was coming for breakfast another for lunch and then the 3rd for dinner. I set the last group up for dinner because there were so many coming. I thought this kid must be a momma's boy if his entire family was coming to help him settle in. I could kind of see why he was after all traveling across the country. We are here in Baltimore, Maryland and he is from Washington State.

Breakfast went nice the young lady and her parents were very nice. I had a bad feeling about her when I asked the question about sleep over guests. I pulled her aside and she couldn't look me in the eye. She giggled a lot and well she just looked trampy. I didn't want her bringing guys home all hours of the night and setting a bad example for Anna. Anna is my little sister; I have been taking care of her for the past 3 years. She starts 1st grade this year and I'm so excited for her.

At lunch a rather large gentleman came in with this tiny little woman. He had tattoos and piercings everywhere and the older lady looked like a biker chick with saggy boobs and grey hair. I asked them the regular questions and let me just say that there is no way I am having that man in my house. He listens to music too loud and he has a pets snake that he insisted he couldn't live without. I had to decline my offer to them but I suggested the house down the street that still had an open room. I even gave them their background checks to take with them and a good reference.

It was dinner time and the rush was picking up with all the families. I wasn't sure I would be able to stop the next possible tenants with all of the other people around. I had Anna wrapping silverware in the booth closest to the kitchen where she usually parked herself with her coloring and books and toys. Most of the waiters and staff ate there with her and talked. I was behind the counter making milkshakes for a table when I heard the door chime at exactly 6pm.

Jessica the hostess sat the group of 5 in a separate room reserved for private parties. I used this room as my interview room. I noticed Jessica being extra friendly with the 2 young men there. The tall one had dark brown curly hair cut short and beautiful blue eyes. He was built like a wrestler or a football player. He was a bit scary but he had a kind smile. The other guy I hadn't gotten a chance to see he had his head turned. I did see his hair was a mess and a strange bronze color. I looked and saw that what I assumed was the mother was linked on his arm. She had long chestnut hair and beautiful green eyes.

The small girl bouncing next to them reminded me of a black haired tinkerbell. She had short spike black hair and pretty blue eyes like the large guy. She was beautiful and looked to be super excited. The tall older gentleman had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked deep in thought and a bit skeptical about his surroundings.

"Ms. Swan your interview has arrived would you like me to send Jasper to their table or will you be taking care of them?" Jessica brought me back to earth.

"Oh yes please have Jasper get their orders and I'll be right with them. Thank you Jessica." I replied and dinged the bell for the server to get the milkshakes.

"No problem and hey Bella if you pick them can I please work the same shifts as him. He is gorgeous." I shooed her away with a smile

"Get back to work Jessica go flirt with someone and get some tips." I suggested joking with her. She was always flirting with the male customers. But hey it kept them coming back and her tips were good.

I whipped my hands on my apron and set it on the sink behind the bar. I grabbed my notebook and pen and headed over to get this over with. I tightened my ponytail and I entered the room. They were seated at 2 tables. The parents were seated in a booth and the kids were seated a few tables away. Hmm why didn't they all sit together? Maybe they were shy.

"Good evening you must be the Cullens." I said as I approached the parents. I mean after all they are the ones who will be paying the rent.

"Ah yes we are, you must be Mrs. Swan. I am Esma Cullen; Hmm I was expecting an older looking woman how old are you dear?" The woman spoke. Wow straight to the point I like her already.

"It's just Miss and please call me Bella, I'm 20." I stated while shaking her outstretched hand. "Has Jasper taken your order yet?"

"Ah yes we have ordered our food. Let me introduce you to everyone and then we can get started." She said getting up from her seat. I followed behind her.

"This is my husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I shook his hand and nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen how are you enjoying our city so far?" I asked

"It is very busy with all of the college kids swarming around, is it always like this?" He asked looking concern

"Oh no that is just because all of the families are getting their kids settled it'll be about ½ of this next week." I responded giving him a reassuring smile. He seemed a bit more at ease now. I had googled Forks Washington and it was a small town so I am assuming he isn't used to all this busy city life.

"And over here are the children." I followed behind Mrs. Cullen to the other table where the 3 others were sitting and joking with one another.

"This is our oldest Emmett he is 23 and finishing up at WSU." She gestured to the large bulky guys who was throwing small pieces of straw wrapper at the girl.

"Nice to meet you Emmet welcome to Baltimore." I replied while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well I like this place it's so full of life and people." He said with a booming laugh that shook the table.

"This is my daughter Alice she is 18 and has just graduated from High School. She is taking a year off to do a fashion internship before attending college." She pointed to the spiky haired girl who jumped up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Alice." I said returning her embrace while taking a step back to steady myself.

"Oh I'm so excited to be here. Edward is going to love it and I'm going to come visit every chance I get. Where is your daughter? I just love kids is she here will she be joining us?" Wow I don't' think I even got all of that she was talking way too fast. I didn't know what question to answer first.

"Um- well hmm what was the question?" I asked very confused.

"Oh never mind it's ok we'll talk later." She said taking her seat again.

"This is our son Edward he is 21 and going to be attending Johns Hopkins Medical school and hopefully will be the one renting the room." She was standing behind him resting her hands on his broad shoulders. I glanced down to look at him and I lost my breath.

He was absolutely beautiful. His hair was everywhere. He had gorgeous green eyes that were hidden behind thin black rimmed glasses. His nose was strong and he had the most stunning set of lips I have ever seen. They were puffy and pink begging to be kissed. They looked like silk. He looked up at me slowly and smiled shyly. I felt my heart jump and then there was a tug on my skirt.

"Sissy is it time for my questions yet?" I looked down to see Anna reaching up for me.

"Oh um not yet sweetie why don't you ask Jasper if he needs help with their food?" I suggested patting her head as she ran off. I turned back around and smiled down at Edward who looked terrified.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said reaching my hand out for him to shake. He just nodded and smiled and went back to the book he was reading.

"He is a bit shy at first but he'll open up." Esme replied and I gestured for her to join me back at the table with her husband. She followed and we settled in.

"Well I guess we should get down to business." I asked them all of the questions and got pretty good answers.

"I am wondering why you required background checks from everyone in the family if Edward is going to be the only one staying here?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Well as you can see I do have a small child in my care and I don't want to take any chances even with visitors or overnight guests.

"Ah yes that makes sense how old is she?" He asked.

"She is 6 and will be starting 1st grade in about 2 weeks." I replied as Jasper was distributing the food.

Anna was by my side with her tiny notebook and crayon in hand. "Is it my turn yet?" She asked interrupting us.

"Anna why don't you go over with the kids and ask them your questions while I finish here and I'll call you when it's your turn ok?" I asked. She smiled up at me and gave me a hug before climbing into the empty chair at their table. Jasper set her food in front of her and her and Alice began talking.

"She is a delightful young girl is it just the 2 of you here?" Esme asked.

"Well family wise yes but the cook Jake is a close family friend and he has the small apartment above the diner and Jasper your waiter is a student at Towson and he is in one of the rooms on the 3rd floor." I replied taking a sip of my soda.

"If you don't mind me asking Bella but where is her father?" she asked.

He passed away in a car accident when she was 3." I replied thinking of my stepfather Phil and my mother Renee. I missed them terrible and I knew that Anna didn't remember them.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." She replied squeezing my hand.

"Where are your parents? Do they help you with her?" She asked.

"Well my mother passed away in the same accident and my father passed about a year later so it is just Anna and I and her father's parents. They take her on weekends." I replied.

The conversation moved to lighter topics of the city and surrounding areas. I told them about the harbor and all of the great museums they may want to visit while they are in town. Esme was jotting down things and asking questions while her husband was very quiet and studied me a little. When dinner was done Anna insisted on having Alice help her with making sundaes for everyone and then she would be allowed to ask her questions. I agreed and Anna dragged Alice off into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Cullen if it's alright with you I have some rather personal questions and concerns that I would like to ask Edward when we are done with desert." I asked

"Oh that would fine dear I do have to warn you he is a bit shy and may not answer them." She replied glancing and smiling at her son who was ducking to avoid his brother's hand from messing his hair up even more.

"I think I'll take my chances." I was nervous about talking to him alone but I would have to get over that if he was going to be living in my home. Just them Anna and Alice returned with Jasper in toe caring several sundaes. They distributed them and Anna took a seat next to me with her notebook opened.

"Now?" She looked up at me smiling begging for permission to ask her questions. None of the other prospective tenants had made it this far and she was definitely excited.

"Does Edward like Disney movies?" She asked.

"Yes he does his favorite is Fantasia." Esma replied smiling down at Anna.

"Is Edward good at checking for monsters?" Anna asked.

"Yes I believe he used to help Alice with the ones under her bed when she was small." Esme replied looking very serious at Anna who now had her crayon out and was taking notes.

"Does Edward know how to make a snowman?" She asked.

"I am not sure you would have to ask him." Esme replied gesturing to him.

Anna looked up at me questioningly. "Can I go ask Edward the rest of my questions?"

"Yes but don't be too pushy." I told her and she slowly walked over with her notebook, crayon and sundae in hand.

Alice switched chairs and helped Anna get settled. I saw Edward smile down at her and respond to a question and I was comfortable leaving her there to finish up.

"Bella I am a bit concerned about Edward's school load and his required hours here at the diner." Dr. Cullen finally speaks.

"What are your concerns?" I asked.

"Well he is going to be very busy and I am not sure I want him to be working so many hours here at the diner and neglect his studies." He said in a serious father tone. I had heard this tone before in my father.

"Dr. Cullen I understand your concerns, In exchange for working the 20 hours he will receive free meals and the hours are always negotiable. I just ask that he come up with a set schedule so that I can work it into my staff schedule. He will of course be keeping all of the tips." I replied pretty sure my answer would put his worries at ease.

"Well as long as his studies come first I'm ok with it." He replied and he seemed to smile and relax a little.

Beep Beep Beep My phone went off in my pocket. I took it out and silenced the alarm.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment?" I asked Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Oh yes dear go right ahead we'll be here waiting." She said with a smile.

I got up and walked over to Anna who was still grilling Edward. I squatted down between them and rested my hands on both of their chairs.

"Anna have you asked all of your questions?" I looked at her because I knew she was finished and was stalling.

"Yes." She said looking down like she had been caught.

"Well say goodbye to everyone Rosalie should be here to get you soon. If I do remember you promised you were going to show her your new room." I knew that would get her away from the table.

"Oh yes yes can I please I promise I won't go to the 3rd floor." She said jumping down and hopping up and down around the room.

"Ok ok settle down say goodbye to everyone and then go find Jasper." I gave her a quick hug and watched her run from person to person giving them a hug and saying it was nice to meet them.

Esma smiled down at her and gave her a big hug. I could see the motherly sparkle in her eye. Alice twirled her around and they hugged. Emmett picked her up into a bear hug and she giggled and kicked her legs around. Dr. Cullen shook her hand very professionally. When she got to Edward she grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his chair. He knelt down in front of her and she flung her arms around his neck. The sight melted my heart. They were adorable together. He shyly hugged her back.

"Edward I hope that we can watch fantasia when you move in sissy makes the best popcorn." And with that she was off and out the door.

Edward took his seat and picked up his book. Jasper came in a few moments later.

"Bella, Rosalie took Anna upstairs to see her new room and then Anna is going to make her an ice-cream she wanted me to get Emmett, Alice and Edward so that she could show them the juke-box." Jasper said as he was gathering up the dirty dishes. I noticed him smiling down at Alice who was blushing a dark pink as she giggled and handed him her dish.

"Oh that would be lovely come on guys." Alice said as she jumped up and helped him with the dishes. Emmett got up to follow and Edward closed his book and slowly rose.

I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder and I felt a spark of electricity shoot from the tip of my finger up my arm and to my heart. He jumped and looked down at me shocked. Did he feel it too? Maybe I had shocked him from the friction of my shoes on the carpet.

"Edward if you don't mind I have a few questions for you? If you would join me for a moment?" I requested.

He retook his seat and I sat down in Alice's chair. His parents came over to us.

"We're going to see the juke box Edward come and find us when you're finished here." His mother said as she took his father's arm and led him out of the room.

"I do hope that Anna wasn't too pushy with you." I told him.

"No more than Alice is." He replied.

"I just have a few personal questions I wasn't sure you would feel comfortable answering in front of your parents." I told him and he looked up into my eyes with the look of pure terror on his face. His eyes looked scared.

"O-k" He stuttered out and looked down at his book on the table.

"Well I wanted to know if you would be having overnight guests other than your family." I asked

"No" He replied

"Do you smoke cigarettes or anything else?" I asked.

"No"

"How often do you drink and what kind of drunk are you?"

"I don't"

"Do you have religious practices that may be inappropriate for a small child?"

"No"

God that's all he said there was nothing else just no and I don't know. He didn't even look up at me.

"If you will be dating I ask that you not bring the girls home while Anna is here during the week."

"O-k" he replied

"If you are going to be dating I would like it if you would not bring the guys home at all." I was trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. Something anything. His head snapped up and he looked at me questioningly with a smirk on his face.

"I will not do anything that is not appropriate in front of your daughter." He said. Wait daughter. Oh gosh he thought that Anna was my daughter. Ha I had to laugh at that and I think I scared him. I chuckled a little and put my hand on his shoulder I felt his entire body stiffen at my touch. And I felt the electric shock run through my body again and I quickly drew my hand away and rested it on the table inches from his hand. Even there inches apart I could feel a small tingle at our closeness.

"I am sorry Edward I think that I have given you and your family the wrong impression. Anna is not my daughter she is my little sister. I just have custody of her since our parents died." I smiled at him and his face went from shocked to sadness and then to relieved all in the matter of a few seconds.

"Well Edward I guess it's time for the tour then. Are you read?" I got up and reached for his hand.

He reached his hand out and I froze at the warmth and electricity that was now flowing full force through my body. I looked down into his eyes as he stood. He smiled at me and released my hands. I saw him slowly walk around the table and out of the room. I just stood there frozen in the same spot staring at the door. My heart was racing and my mind was spinning. I looked down at my hand I could still feel the tingles of electricity sparking where his hand had been.

"Hey Bella we're all ready for the tour now I am so excited to see where Edward will be living." Alice said as she bounced over to me.

"Huh- oh yeah ok I'll be right there." I said as I ran the fingers of my left hand over my right hand where his had been trying to get the feeling back.

"Hey are you ok? You look kind of pale." She touched my shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry I was off in my own world sure lets go get the tour done." I led her into the large dining area where the rest of her family was gathered around the bar talking with Jasper, Rosalie and Anna.

"Ok is everyone going on the tour or just Edward?" I asked hoping to god that it would just be Edward. I had the strangest urge to lock him in my bedroom and strip him down. I wanted to touch every inch of his body to see where I could get a spark. I shook my head at the thoughts and glanced at them and waited for a response.

"You guys can go ahead I am going to help Rosalie here with her bags." Emmett commented as he took Rosalie's suitcase from her. She was blushing up at him. Oh lord I do hope he doesn't fall under that spell.

"Well I guess it's just the rest of us then." Alice chirped.

"Ok then follow me." I said.

I led them up outside and we walked to the house next to the diner. They were row houses so there wasn't far of a walk. Alice was right behind me bouncing up and down with excitement. Her parents were behind her and Edward was trailing behind. I saw Anna bouncing down the street holding Rosalie's hand as they walked to her car. Emmett was talking enthusiastically to her and she was blushing a bright red.

I unlocked the door and held it open for everyone. We were now in the foyer where the coat rack and bench was. It was too warm for coats but it definately got used in the winter. I led them into the living room where there was a large sofa, love seat, chair, coffee table, fireplace, shelves and shelves of books, movies and cds. There were our family pictures scattered about and some art type paintings and photographs that we had collected over the years. I led them into the dining room that had our china cabinet against one wall and the table in the center under the light fixture. The table was small now because I didn't have the center piece in. It usually sat 6 but with the center piece it would seat 10. The extra dining room chairs were in each corner of the room some with coats or stacks of books on them. I forgot to straighten up down here.

I led them into the large kitchen it had all stainless steel appliances and a medium size kitchen island with 2 stools. We mostly ate at the dining room table. I showed them where the ½ bathroom was and the laundry room. Then we ventured upstairs. I showed them the small computer room / study that I had set up. I showed them the doors to my room the master bedroom and then Anna's.

I led them up to the 3rd floor where I showed them the door to Jasper's room and then the full bath that they would share. I showed them the spare bedroom that I kept empty for visitors and then finally Edward's room. It was a nice size room.

"Now the room comes furnished but if you would rather bring your own furniture we can always put this stuff into storage." I told them.

The room was painted a light blue with white trim. The ceiling was a deep midnight blue. The furniture was a natural wood color. There was a king size bed with blue comforter and pillows. There was a desk and some bookshelves. The closet was a nice size and there was a sitting area with a small table, lamp and chair near the bay window.

"I'll let you guys look around. I am going to be in the kitchen downstairs just let me know if you need anything or have any questions." I scooted out of the room to let them converse amongst themselves.

After I got downstairs I put on a pot of coffee. I was starting to get a little tired and wasn't sure how long they were going to be here. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it was almost 10:15. I knew that Jasper and Jake were probably still cleaning up so I called over to the diner.

Ring Ring Ring

"Black Swan's Diner this is Jessica how may I help you this evening?" Jess said over the phone.

"Hey Jess its Bella are Jasper and Jake still cleaning up?" I asked

"Yes they are just wrapping up the Big guy is still here do you want me to send him over to you?"

"Yes just send him outside I'll meet him at the door. Tell the guys they can let the servers go as soon as everything is done and let Jake know to take Jasper with him for the drop I don't want him going alone anymore."

"Sure thing Bella have a goodnight see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jess thanks again." And we hung up.

I walked over to the door sipping my coffee. I saw Emmett outside looking back and forth.

"Over here Emmett." I screamed from the porch. He turned quickly and started walking briskly over to me. It was a nice night out so I took a seat on the porch bench.

"So Bella its nice city you have here."

"Thanks Emmett it grows on you."

"Who was the blonde that took Anna home with her?"

"That is Rosalie Hale she is Jasper's sister and one of my best friends. You seem to have made a friend I take it." I told him giving him a little smirky smile.

"Yeah she's really beautiful is she single?"

"I believe so." I smiled at him.

"I guess I'll email her when I get back to school she seemed interested but I'm not too sure." He said.

"Oh did you two exchange information?"

"Yes I asked her for her number but she just gave me her e-mail address." He said looking very sad.

"Oh don't worry about that her e-mail goes right to her blackberry so it's the same as a phone call. She survives on Texting better than talking." I tried to reassure him. He smiled at that.

"Do you have any more of that wonderfully smelling coffee?" He asked.

"Oh sure I'm sorry please forgive me, here come on in I think they are all still upstairs."

He followed me into the house and I showed him around. We made it into the kitchen and had some small talk while we waited for his family. Alice was the first to come down and she joined us for some coffee. Then her parents came down followed by Edward who was trailing behind looking sad.

"It seems that we have a flight issue here." Dr. Cullen said.

"Why what happened?" Alice said looking terrified.

"The flight got cancelled and there isn't another one until tomorrow morning. I told you we should have taken the Jet Esme dear, we wouldn't have had this problem." Dr. Cullen said.

"Well can always grab a hotel and stay there until tomorrow it's not a very big deal darling." She said smiling at him.

"Well I'm glad that I thought enough to pack a bag for everyone. I knew we would be here for more than 1 day. No one ever listens to me even though I'm always right." Alice said looking satisfied with herself.

"Bella dear do you have a phonebook handy or a good hotel you would suggest." Esme asked me.

Now I started thinking I had all the extra room and it would be a nice gesture to ask them to stay. I didn't want to seem too forward but I guess it was the right thing to do.

"Oh nonsense you can all stay here there is certainly enough room and I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble especially when you are already here." I said smiling brightly at them.

Alice jumped up and down with excitement and Emmett smiled approvingly. Dr. Cullen looked to his wife while Edward looked down at his shoes and stood behind his mother.

"Oh dear are you sure we aren't putting you out. I mean there are 5 of us." She asked.

"Oh no it's ok you and Dr. Cullen can have the guest room, Edward and Emmett can have his room, Alice can stay in my room and I can sleep in Anna's room. It's really no trouble at all." I said trying to reassure them that it would be fine.

"Well if you're sure I guess that would be ok. Edward Emmett go down to the car and get the bags." Edward and Emmett jumped up and headed downstairs followed by their father.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun like a slumber party." Alice said as she bounced around. I would have to cut her coffee off.

"Mrs. Cullen would you like some coffee?" I asked.

"Yes thank you, So Bella we haven't really made it official yet have we?" She asked.

"Oh yes your right. I believe that Edward would be the perfect tenant and I would be happy to offer you the room." I was looking forward to getting to know him or at least getting him to speak.

"Well we were talking upstairs and I believe that Edward would benefit a great deal from being here. He is so shy and timid. The city will open him up a bit and I feel very confident leaving him in your care." She said and she gave my shoulders a small squeeze. She felt so motherly, I missed that.

"I guess it's settled then. If you will excuse me I'm going to take a shower and change before we all head off to bed."

"Oh of course don't let us keep you from your routine we know where the rooms are and thank you again Bella for your hospitality." Esme said.

I went up to my room to shower and change. I put on my thin cotton pajama pants and a regular pink Hanes t-shirt. I slipped into my slippers and combed my wet hair out. I would just let it dry naturally curly. I got back downstairs and Alice, Emmett and Edward were seated in the living room watching tv.

"I hope you found everything ok." I said as I took a seat next to Alice on the sofa. Emmett was on the chair and Edward was on the love seat reading of course.

"Oh yes we found everything ok our parents went to bed they were a little tired and jet lagged. But we have a little problem." She said

"What's that?" I asked hoping it was nothing serious.

"I am not sleeping in the same bed with him." Emmett said as he pointed to Edward who just look up and glared at his older brother.

"I don't have any other beds Emmett I don't know where else you can sleep. I think you are too tall for the sofa." I didn't know what else to say he was being a big baby. What did Edward wet the bed or something. Oh god I hope not. I chuckled to myself thinking of a 21 year old man wetting the bed.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I replied

"No what tell me." He demanded

"Well if you must know I was trying to think of a reason that would cause you to be so against sharing a king size bed with your own brother. Does he wet the bed or something?" I asked jokingly and glanced at Edward whose chiseled cheeks were a bright red.

Alice and Emmett burst out laughing and Edward just kept reading his book and glaring at them.

"No he doesn't wet the bed I just don't want to share a bed with a dude." He explained

"Well I have a solution but Edward isn't going to like it." She said as she smiled at him. He shot his head up and glared at his pixie sister probably knowing how her mind worked. He looked terrified and angry.

"I think that Edward and I should sleep in his room and Emmett can have Bella's room and Bella can stay in Anna's room that solves everything. Or I could sleep in Anna's room, Emmett can have Bella's room and Edward and Bella can share Edward's new bed." She said the last part smiling at him. I felt a surge of happiness run through my body at the thought of sharing abed with Edward but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I could feel my cheeks burn with blush.

"I think that the first option is the best Alice thank you for solving our little problem." I said glaring at Emmett for creating this situation.

We all chatted or at least Emmett, Alice and I did as Edward just read his book. After about an hour Jasper came home and excused himself to his room.

"Bella he really lives here with you?" Alice asked staring at the stairs Jasper had just gone up.

"Yes he is my best friend Rosalie's little brother." I replied

"Did you guys ever date?" She asked. I knew where this was going.

"No Alice he is like my brother." I replied smiling at her. "And he is single at the moment."

"Interesting." She said with a small smile.

"Well it's kind of late so I'm going to head off to bed. Do you guys need anything before I go?" I asked getting up.

"No I think we're fine, we're going to head up to bed soon thanks again for letting us stay here Bella." Alice said.

I went upstairs and moved Anna's toys off of her bed and snuggled in. This bed is too small for me I don't know what I was thinking. I tried to rollover and curl up but it was too short. It is a toddler bed. I stared at the ceiling wondering where I was going to sleep. I looked at my cell and noticed it had been about an hour. I got up and grabbed the cover and a pillow to head down to the couch. I hoped they were asleep in bed by now.

I got downstairs and I saw Edward curled up on the sofa with a pillow from his room. He looked so peaceful. He had his glasses resting on the coffee table. He was stretched out on his stomach and his arm was hanging off of the couch and resting on the carpet. I crept up next to him and knelt down. I knelt down in front of him and noticed he had goose bumps on his arms. Aww he must be cold. I placed the comforter over his body. I slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the sofa next to him.

As I released his hand his eyes shot open and he sat up and yanked me on the couch next to him. His eyes bore into mine and then he . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Room for Rent

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**A/N: I will continue to write chapters as quickly as I can. I have to warn you that I do not use a Beta and that I will not POST the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews from the current chapter. I thrive on feedback and suggestions so please feel free to offer your feedback. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy.**

**Summary: **Edward is a shy and quiet momma's boy who is moving across country to attend John's Hopkins Medical School. He rents a room above a diner from a young woman name Bella Swan. He is immediately attracted to her but too shy to do anything about it. Does Bella feel the same or does she think he is a spoiled rich momma's boy who has everything served to him on a silver platter? How will life in the big city of Baltimore help Edward to come out of his shell and win the heart of the mature, boss, landlady that he is in love with?

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I got downstairs and I saw Edward curled up on the sofa with a pillow from his room. He looked so peaceful. He had his glasses resting on the coffee table. He was stretched out on his stomach and his arm was hanging off of the couch and resting on the carpet. I crept up next to him and knelt down. I knelt down in front of him and noticed he had goose bumps on his arms. Aww he must be cold. I placed the comforter over his body. I slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the sofa next to him.

As I released his hand his eyes shot open and he sat up and yanked me on the couch next to him. His eyes bore into mine and then he . . .

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

As I released his hand his eyes shot open and he sat up and yanked me on the couch next to him. His eyes bore into mine and then he . . . cupped my face in his other hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I could feel the burning in my face from his touch. The electricity shooting through me was mind blowing. I craved to have it all over my body. I wanted to feel the sparks over every inch of my skin.

His thumb lightly touched my bottom lip and slid across and up over my top lip. I opened my mouth and a moan escaped as his bright green eyes bore into my soul. I could feel them in my heart searching for acceptance. I closed my eyes to let the feeling overtake my body as his hands trailed down my neck and over my collar bone. I arched my back into his touch and then it was gone. I snapped my eyes open and he was across the couch from me clutching his pillow staring at me with scared eyes. It was all a dream.

God what was happening to me? How could I let this one shy quiet guy have this much effect on me? I had to pull myself together and get control of the situation. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to do anything.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to scare you but you looked cold and I was just putting the blanket on you." I tried to reassure him with a small smile.

He looked down at the blanket that was now on the floor and then back at me. He reached down and picked the blanket up and handed it back to me. I took it cautiously.

"Why are you down here on the sofa? I thought you were in your room with your sister?" I asked softly not wanted to scare him anymore.

"She kicks." He said looking down at his pillow and fidgeting with the hem of the pillowcase. How could a man this beautiful be so shy and timid? I just don't understand what could have happened to him to cause him to be like this. I mean both his brother and his sister are outgoing and friendly. I just don't understand.

"Did you want to stay down here on the sofa?" I asked him as he clutched the pillow tighter with every word that came out of my mouth.

He just nodded. I got up and went over to the love seat and settled in to go to sleep. I saw him stretch back out and fix his pillow. He seemed very tense and I could hear that his breathing was heavy. I thought that I saw him shiver so I got up slowly and got the afghan that was thrown across the chair and tapped him on the shoulder. His head shot up and he looked at me terrified. I wonder if he felt the shocks of electricity every time we touched as I did. I stretched my hand out with the afghan and he took it slowly.

"Thank you Bella." He said as he spread it over his body and settled into his pillow.

I walked back over to the love seat in a foggy haze. His voice was magical like velvet and smooth. The way my name sounded coming out of his mouth made my knees feel weak. I had never reacted to any guy like this before. I rolled over to bury my face in the cushions I couldn't stand to look at him. I was becoming afraid of him with every encounter that we had. How could one man have this much effect on me?

I awoke to Esme shaking my shoulder and handing me my house phone.

"Dear your phone has been ringing for the past 20 minutes it must be important they keep calling back. I didn't want to answer." She said as she placed the phone in my hands.

I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Rosalie's house. I jumped up into a sitting position and clicked the phone on.

"Hello." I said into the phone with a groggy morning voice.

"Hi sissy it's me. Is it alright if I go swimming with Rosalie at the pool?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie just be careful may I speak to Rosalie please?" I asked.

"Hey Bella sorry she woke you but she insisted on asking permission. I told her that we didn't need to." Rose said on the phone.

"Oh Rose don't worry about it I needed to get up anyway please just make sure that you use sunscreen this time she has school soon and I don't want her to be burnt to a crisp." Rosalie laughed at my remark.

"OK momma worry I'll be sure to do that. So about the new tenants … What's the big guy's story hmm is he single?" she asked. I laughed a little in response.

"Hey what's so funny Bella? Oh gosh did you hook up with him? Bella please tell me you didn't give him your cherry god Bella I thought you were going to save it for love." I had to interrupt her.

"Rose is Anna standing right next to you?" I asked irritated with her.

"No I'm not stupid Bella she is out on the porch with the dog trying to tie bows in his hair. I wouldn't talk about something like that in front of her." Rose replied. I sighed with relief. "Now spill the gossip." She said.

"Ok calm down 1st of all no I did not do anything and 2nd yes he is single and 3rd I think he likes you too, he was asking about you last night. But hey I have to go and get up what time are you bringing Anna back tomorrow?"

"I guess we will be there for Sunday dinner see you later Bella and please find out something about the big guy ok."

"Fine fine Rose take care of my baby girl I'll see you tomorrow." And we hung up.

I looked around the room and stretched my arms up over my head and arched my back. God I was never sleeping on this thing again. I needed to invest in an air mattress. I saw 3 sleepy faces sitting on the couch. Emmett, Alice and Edward were all sitting there looking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its 7am I wanted to wake you but Emmett wouldn't let me because he wanted to hear what else you were going to say." Alice said with a big smile on her face. Oh god I was sleep talking I hope I hadn't said anything too embarrassing. My face turned bright red.

"Oh don't worry you didn't say anything too crazy. You just sounded like you were scolding a guy named Jake for going to the bank alone at night." She smiled winking her eyes. "Is Jake your boyfriend? Where is he? Can I meet him?" She said bouncing on the sofa in between Edward and Emmett.

"Oh yeah he does that sometimes and I'm just worried about him going alone." I said wiping my eyes and getting up. I headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and found Esme finishing up a large breakfast in my stove. It was the first time I saw anyone use my kitchen besides me.

"Oh dear I hope you don't mind but I figured everyone would be hungry and you were sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you. And you are absolutely right Jake whoever he is should not be going to the bank drop alone at night." She giggled a little at me and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh no it's ok you can consider this your home. Did you find everything ok?" I asked.

"Oh yes dear you are very organized now go have a seat in the living room and I'll call you all when it's ready" She shooed me out of my own kitchen. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth, hair and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I slipped on my flip flops and headed down stairs where I found everyone gathered around the dining room table. These Cullens were taking over my house. I didn't mind at all but it was just a little weird. I wasn't used to having so many people here especially a mom and dad.

I took my seat at the table conveniently next to Edward who scooted away from me a little. If I was a bitter person I would think that he hated me. He was acting like a spoiled brat and it was starting to get on my nerves. Esme brought me a plate of food and a glass of orange juice.

"Would you like some coffee dear?" She asked.

"Yes thank you." I replied cutting into my eggs. It all smelled so good.

"How do you take it?" she asked.

"Cream and sugar please. Mrs. Cullen this is delicious if you are ever looking for a job I would definitely hire you. These are much better than Jake's. " I said and everyone laughed at my comment.

"Oh we could teach Bella how to make your special recipes. I am sure Edward would appreciate that when he gets home sick." Alice said to her mom.

"Oh yes that reminds me I sent for the Jet and cancelled our flights. I had Laurent drop off some of your things at the Airport since we are already here it will save an extra trip later. We will be leaving on Monday morning. Now Bella I see that we have inconvenienced you quite a bit so Esme and I will be staying at a hotel but if it is alright with you I would prefer the children stay here. Of course we will reimburse you for their room and board." Dr. Carlisle said in his fatherly tone. How could you argue with that?

"That would be fine but really it's no trouble, I am off of work for the weekend if you would like I can show you and your family around town if there is anything in particular you would like to see." I offered getting up to clear the table. Emmett got up to help me and we were now in the kitchen.

"Bella do you think that maybe you could invite Rosalie over this weekend I would really appreciate it." He asked while handing me dishes to rinse.

"Actually Emmett she is going to be bringing Anna back tomorrow evening for dinner I'll be sure to seat you next to her if you like?" I offered. He smiled brightly at me and picked me up into a big bear hug.

"Don't squish her Em we need her to show us around." Alice said as she brought in the rest of the dishes. "Mom and Dad left to reserve a hotel and do a little shopping mom gave me her credit card so we can get going whenever you are ready." Alice said as she waved a black American express card in the air.

"Ok well let's figure out what you guys want to see and we can head out. And Alice, Jasper is off of work today as well if you want I could invite him for you?" I offered.

"Oh yes that would be great. Thank you so much Bella do you mind if I take a shower before we go?" She asked.

"Oh no you can use the one in my room I'm sure the guys will be using the other." I led her upstairs to my room and showed her where everything was. I went back downstairs and flipped on the laptop on the dining room table. I wanted to look up the bus schedule and find out where they wanted to go. I sent Jasper a text message.

_**The Cullen kids are still here and I'm taking them on a tour of the city Alice was asking about you and I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday.**_

_What time are you going I'm at the library._

_**Probably in about an hour they are all getting showers and stuff. **_

_Ok count me in and please don't tell Alice that I had a crush on you ok._

_**OK will do see you soon hurry up**_

As I was waiting for the laptop to boot up I went into the kitchen to straighten up and start the dishwasher. I walked through the living room and saw Emmett and Edward sitting there. Edward was reading and still in his pajamas, Emmett was dressed and showered and texting away on his phone probably to Rosalie.

"Edward did you want to take a shower before we head out?" I asked. He shook his head no and raised his book up. What did he loose his voice or something.

"Oh Bella Edward's not going he is going to stay here and read all day." Emmett said as he tossed a pillow at Edward who glared back at his older brother.

"Well that's a shame because I wanted to show him the 3 story Barnes and Noble downtown I figured he would like to take a look at all the books. I guess he'll just have to find it on his own then; when he gets a chance between classes." I grinned at Emmett and walked into the dining room to finish what I was doing on the laptop.

A few minutes later I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward standing next to me.

"Excuse me Bella." He said in the smallest voice.

"Yes Edward what can I do for you?" I asked pulling out the chair next to me. He sat down slowly and placed his book on the table. He brought his hands in his lap and started fiddling with the string on his plaid pajama pants.

"Um- is there really a 3 story Barnes and Noble here?" He asked looking down at his fingers.

"Yes there is one downtown where I was planning on taking everyone and there are at least 3 more regular ones around the city and there is one around the corner from us." I smiled my biggest smile at him.

"Wow." He said looking up at me briefly before looking back down at his fingers.

"Edward did I do something that made you feel uncomfortable? Or do you just not like me for no reason?" I asked getting irritated with him.

He looked up at me shocked and hurt. "I never said that." He said in his small voice.

"I know Edward but you don't say much of anything at all so I am just going by how you react to me and the things I say." I said resting my hand on his which he abruptly snatched away. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry ." He said getting up and walked away.

I turned to stop him and grabbed his arm. "Edward I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you but we are going to be living together and you are going to have to speak a little more to communicate with me now if you would please come with us?" I asked giving him a smile.

He smiled down at me "I would like that. Do I have time to shower and change before we leave?" he asked.

"Of course we wouldn't leave you behind. Do you know where everything is?" I asked releasing his arm. He relaxed a bit.

"No." He said shyly.

I got up and took his hand in mine. I could feel the sparks shoot through my body when our hands touched. It took all of my energy to calmly lead him upstairs to the third floor. I stopped in front of the bathroom and gestured for him to stay put. He looked in my eyes with no emotion. I went to the linen closet and brought him a towel and washcloth.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked trying to recompose myself.

"No thank you." Is all he said as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

I went back down to the living room to wait for him. Alice was showered and dressed, her hair was done and she had on light make-up. She had a cute outfit on and was sitting on the sofa talking to Emmett. Jasper walked in the door a few minutes later and greeted everyone before disappearing upstairs to change. When he came back down stairs Alice was the first to speak to him.

"Sir you have kept me waiting." Alice said smiling shyly at him.

"Please accept my apologies mam it was not my intent." Jasper said taking her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. She blushed and giggled at his touch and his lips turned up into a bright smile. He brought out the southern charm for her.

We decided to go downtown and give the grand tour of the harbor and all of the shops. Jasper and I insisted on having us take the bus because parking was horrible down there. The bus ride would give them a chance to see more of the city. Emmett clung to my side with Edward next to him while Jasper and Alice were off in their own little world. They seemed to have hit it off quickly.

We got off on the exit near the Galleria and walked the 3 blocks to the Barnes and Noble which was next to the Hard Rock Café and ESPN sports Zone. Jasper, Alice and Emmett ran towards ESPN while Edward stood right in front of the Barnes and Noble staring up like he was standing in front of the pearly gates of heaven. I ran over to the others to make sure we all have each other's cell phone numbers before rejoining Edward in his shocked state.

"Edward if you don't close your mouth you are going to catch some flies." He closed his mouth and smiled shyly at me.

"Oh come on just run for it you know you want to." I said pushing his back and he stumbled forward a step before taking off up the steps 2 at a time. I don't think I could have pictured a more perfectly wide smile on his face.

I followed calmly behind him and found him in the music section reading through some books. I noticed he had 2 books under his arm.

"Have you already made some selections or are you just hording books?" I asked taking the books from under his arm.

"No I want to buy those." He said as he took them back and hugged them to his chest.

"It's ok just load me up and I'll keep watch of them over here you can look around as long as you want." I gestured for the comfy chair I had decided to take up camp in while I waited for him. I found a book to occupy my time while he searched around.

It had been almost a half hour and he had come back every 5 or 10 minutes with a book to add to his pile. Most of them were about music or medicine there were a few literature ones. He took a seat in the chair across from me and was looking puzzled.

"Are you done or did you need more time?" I asked looking up from the book I had been flipping through. He fiddled with his thumbs and look from me to the floor and then back again. He seemed to be having an internal debate in his mind. About what I have no idea. But then he finally said something.

"Could you help me?" He asked looking down at his hands. I got up and knelt down in front of him resting my hand on the arm of the chair. I didn't want to take the chance of touching him in public. I was afraid that the shocks and sparks would be too strong or worse wouldn't be there at all.

"Of course what do you need help with?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Do you have a pen?" He asked. I looked in my purse and gave him a pen.

"Paper?" He looked at me. I dug in my purse and pulled out an old receipt and handed it to him. He jotted something down and handed it to me.

_I am looking for the complete compositions of __CLAUDE DEBUSSY especially Claire delune._

Was written on the old receipt. Why couldn't he have said that or just asked the information center?

"Did you ask them at the information center if they had it?" I asked him.

"No" He said looking up at me with pleading eyes. So I guess he wanted me to go ask. I sighed and stood up and went over to the information desk. He was definitely going to have to talk to the customers if he was going to be working at my diner. I was going to have to toss him to the sharks to get him to open up.

I asked the lady if they had the book he was looking for and she went to the back and came back with a large book. It had the name he was looking for on it and I guess it was the right one so I thanked her and headed over to where he was.

He looked up at me with a huge smile on his face when he saw the book. He reached for it and I put it behind my back and held up my free hand to stop him. His face fell and his lip pouted out. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. But I couldn't think about that right now I had to get him to open up or something.

"No no Mr. Cullen you don't get it that easily." I said to him. "If you want this book you are going to have to give me something for it."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "How much?" Did he seriously think I wanted his money?

"No, not money." "I said and he glared down at me and pursed his lips together in anger. Well at least I got some sort of emotion out of him.

"What do you want?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I am not sure yet but here's what I'm going to do. I am going to put the book on hold under MY name and we will pick it up before we head back to the bus stop. I reserve the right to cash in my favor later today during our adventures around the harbor. DEAL ?" I asked

He took a few minutes glancing at me and then the book that I was waving in front of him. He tried to snatch it a few times but once it was behind my back he refused to go any farther. I am not sure but I think he put his hands on his hips and tried to stare me down but I was too busy laughing at him.

"FINE" He said in the loudest voice I have heard him use so far. He picked up his books and took them to the counter to buy. I walked over to information to put MY book on hold until later this afternoon.

We met up with the rest of them outside in front of the building.

"Edward what's wrong why do you look so upset?" Alice asked rubbing his back. He shrugged away from her and glared at me. Alice noticed this and walked over to me.

"Bella what happened in there?" She asked so I told her what he did and how he couldn't even ask the information desk for a book. She burst out laughing and ran to tell Emmett what had happened. Edward must have overheard because he scowled at me once Emmett started laughing along with Alice.

We made our way through all of the shops where Alice, Emmett and Edward shopped and looked around at things. Jasper helped to carry Alice's bags. We stopped to eat at Hooters for lunch. Emmett was a big hit there and got a picture with all of the ladies. I went and told a little fib to the server that it was his birthday and a couple of the girls came over to sing him happy birthday and sit in his lap. He ate it up while Alice cheered him on. Jasper stared at Alice the entire time while Edward blushed and looked away from the girls. I just laughed at everyone.

We stopped in to visit the world famous Fudgery to watch them perform a song and get some fudge. I insisted that we stop for an Italian ice. On our way back to Barnes and Noble Jasper gave Alice a piggy back ride while Emmett was bogged down with all the bags.

"Hey Bella did you tell the hooters girls it was my birthday?" He asked nudging me with his elbow.

"Who me I wouldn't think of such a thing." I said as I winked at him.

"Thanks for that you're cool sorry Eddie's being shy you just have to understand he is scared about moving across country and being alone. He will open up eventually just give him some time." Emmett smiled down at me and glanced at his brother who was now making his way over to me.

"Excuse me Bella?" He asked. There was my name again coming through his lips. It sent shivers through my entire body.

"Yes Edward?" I asked trying to keep my composure.

"My book?" He said with a questioning tone. I hadn't really thought about my favor too much, I wasn't sure what I wanted to ask for. What could help him break out of his shell?

"Ok well I want 2 hours of your time no questions asked." I said glaring up at him waiting for him to challenge me. I was not backing down no matter how cute he was or how hot he looked or even if he electrocuted me with his touch I was not backing down.

"Fine." He said with venom in his tone. I went over to Jasper to arrange some things.

"Jasper can you occupy these two I want to take Edward over to fellspoint to the music store?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella that's fine I was thinking about taking a ride on the paddle boats do you think Alice will like that?" He asked.

"Yes Jasper I think Alice will like anything that you suggest." I said glancing at her with a smile.

"We'll meet back in front of the book store in 2 hours or maybe take them to the Galleria shops I know Alice would love it there." I gave him a quick hug and went back to Edward who was standing in the same spot with an angry look on his face.

"Come on grumpy let's go." I took his hand and enjoyed the sparks that flooded through my body as I dragged him to the water taxi.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's a surprise now get on." I handed the taxi driver the money and tugged Edward's arm and he stumbled onto the boat.

He sat in the corner looking around the harbor as the boat floated from one end to the other and then across the channel to the Fells Point shops. His face was lit up with amazement as he looked around. I didn't sit near him, I didn't want to push my luck. The driver called out the stop I wanted to get off on so I took Edward's handing bringing him back to earth and pulling him up.

We got off of the taxi and set our feet on the ground. I began to show him around as we walked through the brick paved roads. I showed him where they filmed the TV show Homicide life on the streets. I showed him different landmarks that you could see across the skyline in the harbor. I showed him the world famous Domino Sugar sign. He took everything in and paid attention but he never said anything or asked any questions.

I was racking my brain for a way to make him talk. So I was going to try another approach. I was going to stop talking to him. We made it to the music store with a sign outside that said "Sound Garden" I opened the door and stepped inside. I didn't pull him in or anything I just went in and started looking around. I noticed that he stood outside for a minute looking around and then finally opened the door and peeked his head in. He must have seen me because then he walked in and started looking around. I found a spot at the listening station and began to listen to the CD that was in the player. I bopped my head to a Beyonce' song and mouthed along to the words. It must have been about 15 or 20 minutes that I was standing there before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly expecting Edward to be there but it wasn't him.

"Bella? I thought that was you. How have you been?" Seth said. Seth is a friend of Jake's that hangs out at the diner sometimes and he helps out during our busy seasons. He is still in high school. I forgot that he hung out down here with his skater friends. He had his long dark hair back in a pony tail and carried his skateboard in one hand.

"Hey Seth it's good to see you. Haven't seen you at the diner lately whatcha been up to?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Same old Same old been skating a lot over the summer but don't worry I'll be back when the weather gets cold you know I can't stay away from your chili." He said smiling down at me. He was almost as tall as Jake.

We chatted for a while and then he had to go. I glanced around to find Edward a few feet away leaning against a wall glaring at me. He looked upset or angry or just plain pissed off. Hmm I thought serves him right. I am still not going to talk to him. He had some CDs in his hand that I am assuming he wanted to buy. I set the headphones back on their holder and turned to look at some CDs across the store.

I found one that I wanted to buy and walked up to the counter to pay for it. I noticed Edward behind me and he placed his up on the counter as well. I turned to glare at him and he ignored me. I separated our purchases on the counter and handed the clerk my debit card. Edward reached over me and stacked the CDs together and gave the clerk his card and slid mine back to me. The clerk looked from me to him and then back again. He rang everything up and handed Edward back his card.

I stepped away with my hands across my chest. I was pissed off now. I walked outside and started down the street. I was hungry and I wanted a pretzel. I knew I was being childish but he started it. I got to the soft pretzel stand and ordered a cherry coke, pretzel with cheese and paid for my food. I walked over to the large steps in the center of the square and sat down to enjoy myself. I could see the music store from where I sat and I saw when Edward strolled out looking down the street and then back up the other end. He turned his head around searching for me and I giggled a little at the sight of him. He looked frustrated.

I watched him for a few minutes while he was debating what to do. I saw him pull out his phone but he didn't call anyone. I had his phone number so I sent him a text message.

_**Across the street**_

I watched him carefully as I waited for him to receive my text and he jumped a little and pulled out his phone. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine from across the street. His face turned from surprise to angry as he looked both ways and crossed the street towards me. I tried my best to ignore him as I munched on my pretzel and sipped my soda. He stood in front of me glaring down. I looked up and my eyes were level with his groin. I let out a little giggle and he stepped back.

He took a seat next to me on the steps and set his bag down. I picked it up and took my CD out and put it in my purse. I had a smug smirk on my face and got up. He followed me down the street and into the shops that I ventured in to look around. I tried on a funny hat and some sunglasses and took a picture with my phone and sent it to Rosalie, Jake, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I left that store and walked a little farther until I saw ice-cream. I must have jumped a little in my step because I heard Edward from behind me chuckle a little. I ignored him and skipped over to the ice-cream place.

I still had half a pretzel and some cheese left. I turned around and held it out to Edward who stared at me. I nudged him with it and he took it. I turned back around and ordered a chocolate cone and paid for my ice-cream. I left the store with Edward in toe and continued down the street. I turned at the corner and headed for the coffee shop that I liked. Edward was still trailing behind.

He still hadn't said anything. I got to the coffee shop and stepped in. I took a seat in the corner booth and stretched my legs out and rested my feet on the bench across from me. Edward scooted in to the same bench and set his bag next to my foot. He picked up the menu and was now nibbling on a piece of my pretzel with cheese. I could feel the steam rising in my face as I licked my ice-cream.

"What can I get for you today?" the server asked. She was tall with red hair slicked down. She had piercings in her nose and tattoos on over 50% of her visible skin.

Edward pointed to something on the menu and showed her. Ha so he wasn't going to talk to her either. At least it wasn't just me. I wondered if he did this back home in Washington or was it just here because it was new. How was he going to survive in this city?

"I'll have a bowl of Maryland crab soup and a cherry coke." I said to the girl who jotted it down and walked away.

I sat there looking around the small coffee shop and eating my ice-cream avoiding Edward at all costs. He continued to dip MY pretzel in MY cheese and eat it. He was done and whipped his mouth with the napkin. I felt the cushion next to me sink against some weight. I looked down to see Edward's shoes ankles crossed resting next to me.

I sat there waiting for my food I didn't want the rest of my ice-cream so I set the flat top cone down in the center of the table on top of a napkin. I folded my arms across my chest as I stared off at the painting behind Edward on the wall. He picked it up and ate it. Can you believe he picked up MY ice-cream and ate it in 3 mouthfuls and then bit down on the cone and ate that too? I couldn't believe it. The nerve of him eating my food and not even saying anything to me.

The waitress brought our food and I immediately began to eat it slowly and ignore him again. He got some kind of big deli sandwich and inhaled it quickly. I was finished my soup now and ordered a coffee. I was eating a lot today and drinking a lot. I didn't normally eat or drink this much but being around Edward I had to find something to keep my mouth busy so I wouldn't talk to him.

"The same." Is all he said when the waitress glanced at him.

I saw her rest her hand on his shoulder and wink at him when she walked away. He gave her a shy smile before uncrossing and re-crossing his ankles next to me. When his feet settled back down one of them was lightly touching the side of my leg. I could feel the hairs of his legs tickling my thigh. I looked up and he was avoiding my eyes. He had a CD in his hand and was looking over the booklet inside.

After we got our coffee I sipped it slowly and leaned back against the booth pushing my legs further out across from me on his bench. I wiggled a little to get comfortable. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back to rest. I was getting a little tired from our day of running around downtown. I definitely needed this coffee.

Unconsciously or subconsciously I must have let my right hand rest on his leg. I felt sparks in my fingers as I let them move softly back and forth through his leg hair. I could feel his body jerk in response to my touch but I ignored him. I wanted to feel the sparks and I didn't care what he was doing I was going to feel the sparks if I could. He must have moved or stretched his legs out more because his leg was closer and pressed against my thigh now. I slowly opened my eyes to take a peek at him.

He was in a similar position that I was with his eyes closed and his head back. His face looked calm and relaxed now. I thought maybe I would see how far I could go. Instead of lightly touching his hair and skin I let my fingers press a little and massage as I trailed them up and down the small part of his ankle and calf that I could reach without stretching my arm. I still had my eyes slit open a bit and I could see a small smile on his lips as his hand slid from the top of the table.

Then I felt his warms smooth fingers lightly graze over my ankle. My heart started to race and my mind was spinning around in circles. His fingers were lightly skimming across my skin. I was thankful at that moment that Rosalie had insisted on taking me to get waxed every 2 weeks for the summer. I could feel a smile on my face as his touch deepened. His fingers pressed into my skin as they slid up and down my leg. I involuntarily squeezed the meat of his leg as I got caught up in my own reactions to his touch.

He yanked his legs down and bumped his knees under the table. My eyes shot wide open and I yanked my feet off of the bench to rest on the floor. I stared at him and saw his eyes were a darker shade of green. We sat there silently sipping the rest of our coffee avoiding each other. The waitress came back with our check and I gave her my card immediately. He gave me a questioning look and I just looked back down at my empty cup. I was still trying to regain my normal breathing pattern when the waitress returned with my card. I signed the slip and left a tip.

We both got up and silently walked towards the door. He had his bag in one hand and opened the door for me with the other. We sat there the entire time not talking but somehow we made a connection. He was now walking next to me instead of trailing behind. When we came across other people walking on the sidewalk he would step behind me and place his arm on the small of my back until they were passed.

We made it to the water taxi stop and stood there silently waiting. I pulled out our tickets and handed him one. I wasn't sure if he did this on purpose or by accident but his fingers started at my knuckles and trailed slowly down as they took the ticket from my fingers. I let out a gasp and he looked down at me and smiled shyly and looked away quickly. I noticed that it was getting dark and my phone began to buzz.

"Hi Jasper." I said into the phone after checking the caller ID.

"Hey Bella where are you guys we have been waiting for 20 minutes?" I hadn't realized it had been that long.

"We are waiting for the water taxi if you want to go ahead and take them back we'll be fine." I suggested to Jasper.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fine don't' worry about it."

"Hey Alice wants to talk to Edward can you give him the phone?" Jasper asked. I handed Edward the phone.

"Hello." Edward said into the phone. " I am fine." He said in response to something she asked.

"No go ahead I'll be ok, Bella is here." He said giving me a glance. " Yes I know Alice." He said.

"Let me talk to Emmett." He said in a stern loud voice I had never heard before.

"Just go back without us we are waiting for the water taxi……. No I am not alone she is right here do you want to talk to her?" He asked getting annoyed. He handed me the phone back.

"Um-Hello?" I said.

"This is Emmett, I just wanted to make sure that he was still actually with you and hadn't wandered off by himself. But now that I know you're there I guess we'll head back to your place and could you please keep an eye on him for us. He may act grumpy and shy but he is just getting over a broken heart and is afraid of girls right now so don't' hold it against him ok." Emmett said quickly. I heard Alice in the background.

"Why did you say that stupid? Don't tell her everything god Emmett I know who NOT to tell my secrets to you big mouth." I heard a smack and then the phone went dead.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked him resting my hand on his arm. He looked down at me and smiled a crooked smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I squeezed his arm a little and tried to turn him towards me but he wouldn't budge.

"You know I want to be your friend Edward and if you ever want to talk about anything I'm here for you." I said trying to reassure him or make him more comfortable.

He tugged his arm out of my grasp and my arm fell to my side. The water taxi docked and the plank fell to the cement. I handed the man my ticket and stepped on. Edward was right behind me. I took a seat on the empty boat under the canopy and looked out over the harbor to watch the sun setting. I felt the warmth of Edward's body sit next to me. I saw his hand behind me on the bench out of the corner of my eye.

I slowly turned around in my seat to see him with his feet stretched out and ankles crossed in front of him. I looked up into his face and he smiled at me. I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and pull me closer into his body. I slid closer to him and was now pressed against his side. Our legs were pressed together. I slowly and cautiously leaned my head down to rest on his shoulder. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the heavenly scent that exuded from his skin.

He smelled like nothing I have ever smelled before. It was intoxicating and breathtaking. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head as his hand rubbing my shoulder. Sitting here with him felt so right. It felt like I had been living every day of my life just to get to this point. Every decision I had ever made brought me to this moment where I fit so perfectly under his arm and pressed against his body.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked in a husky sensual voice. I drew my head back and looked up at him.

"No." I said in a small voice feeling shy.

"I too would like to be your friend but please give me time to adjust to the drastic changes in my life." He said and squeezed me close to him putting his other hand around me in a hug.

"I can do that." I said wrapping my arms around him and feeling his hard body that just made me want to do so much more to him.

"I am sorry that I kept your book from you I shouldn't have acted so childish." I said.

"It's ok I was not giving you much of a choice." He replied.

The driver called out our stop and I got up reluctantly from his arms and headed to the plank. Edward was right behind me. We slowly walked to the bookstore where I went inside and got his book for him. He went to pay for it and we silently walked next to each other to the bus stop to wait for the bus.

We got on the bus that was very crowded we had to stand and hold onto the bars. Slowly as we made our way through the city people got off and a seat opened up. We were the last ones standing. Edward sat down immediately and I stood in front of him holding on to the bar tightly. I felt his hands grab my hips. He turned me around and pulled but down to rest on his thighs. I was aching for him to lean forward and wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on my shoulder. I so badly wanted to turn my face and kiss him.

He just sat there with his hands still resting on my hips. I wanted to scoot back against his lap but I was afraid that would be moving way too fast. A few other people got off of the bus but he kept a firm grip on my waist so I stayed on his lap. I stood up when our stop came and he followed behind me.

We walked back to the house slowly. I stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and was covering my face bracing myself for the impact of the cement when I found myself suspended half way to the ground. I felt a strong arm curl me up against a rock hard chest and rise to a standing position. I slowly removed my hands from my face to look into those gorgeous green eyes. His arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist and my arms were squished between our bodies. I wiggled my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Our eyes were locked into a gaze and I could feel our faces slowly inching closer and closer together. I could feel his hot breath brush across my face when he …


	3. Chapter 3

**Room for Rent**

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**A/N: I will continue to write chapters as quickly as I can. I have to warn you that I do not use a Beta and that I will not POST the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews from the current chapter. I thrive on feedback and suggestions so please feel free to offer your feedback. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy.**

**Summary:**Edward is a shy and quiet momma's boy who is moving across country to attend John's Hopkins Medical School. He rents a room above a diner from a young woman name Bella Swan. He is immediately attracted to her but too shy to do anything about it. Does Bella feel the same or does she think he is a spoiled rich momma's boy who has everything served to him on a silver platter? How will life in the big city of Baltimore help Edward to come out of his shell and win the heart of the mature, boss, landlady that he is in love with?

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We walked back to the house slowly. I stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and was covering my face bracing myself for the impact of the cement when I found myself suspended half way to the ground. I felt a strong arm curl me up against a rock hard chest and rise to a standing position. I slowly removed my hands from my face to look into those gorgeous green eyes. His arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist and my arms were squished between our bodies. I wiggled my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Our eyes were locked into a gaze and I could feel our faces slowly inching closer and closer together. I could feel his hot breath brush across my face when he …

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BPOV**

Our eyes were locked into a gaze and I could feel our faces slowly inching closer and closer together. I could feel his hot breath brush across my face when he … turned his face slightly to the left and whispered in my ear.

"You have to be careful; I couldn't stand to see your beautiful face damaged." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath blow in my ear. My entire body went numb.

I could feel his face pull away from me and I slowly opened my eyes and rested my hands on his shoulders. He loosened his grip on me to steady me on my feet. I saw a blank expressionless look on his face. Did he not realize what was about to happen? Or had he known exactly what was about to happen but just didn't want it to. A feeling of complete rejection overtook me. I felt hurt, tiny, insecure and unworthy of this gorgeous man that so blatantly rejected a kiss from me. I could feel the disgust rise from the pit of my stomach as I looked at him. Was he really a shy and quiet guy or was he a spoiled momma's boy who was just being cautious.

I had so many mixed emotions running through me but none of them were good. The sparks faded as he released me and made his way across the street into the diner. I stood there for a few moments trying to replay what had just happened between us. We had a great day mostly we got to know each other and bonded or at least that's what I thought happened. But now I wasn't so sure. I made my way across to the diner where I found his family sitting at a table together except Alice who was sitting at the counter with Jasper. They seemed to be in a deep conversation or at least looking deeply into each other's eyes. Edward had taken a seat next to his mother while Emmett was texting away on his phone as Dr. Cullen read the paper.

I shook my head to ride my mind of these thoughts of the Cullen family that were consuming my perfectly fine little world. I would not let some spoiled rich momma's boy interrupt my little bubble of Baltimore.

I nodded to Esme who was waving at me now as Edward ignored me. I made my way to the kitchen to check on things and found Jake flipping some burgers and checking a pot.

"Hey how are things tonight?" I asked as I stirred some sauce.

"Hay you are supposed to be off of work what are you doing here?" Jake replied taking the spoon from my hands.

"Just checking in you didn't answer my question." I said.

"Well boss lady things are fine everything is going smoothly James stopped by to see you but left after he found out your weren't here. Are you ever going to have a talk with him or just keep avoiding him all together?"

"Well Jake I am not avoiding him we just keep missing each other." I replied getting annoyed.

"Oh so hiding in the kitchen when he comes in counts as missing each other and not avoiding I see I must not operate off of the same logic as the Imaginary World of Ms. Swann." Jake said rolling his eyes at me.

"Look Jake I'm not ready to talk to him. I just can't believe we went out for 6 months and he was married the entire time. If I hadn't waited on his wife and saw their names on that check I don't know if he would have ever told me." God it made me so mad to think of him. I had been avoiding him for almost a month now.

To see the check when that beautiful woman with the red hair wrote out for her dinner my heart sank right into the basement. Mr. James Peters and Mrs. Victoria Peters, hell it even had his phone number on the check. There was no misunderstanding she was his wife. Even if they were separated or divorced I still should have been told. I was just thankful that I hadn't slept with him.

"Well call me if you need anything I'm going home. " I said to Jake before giving him a quick hug goodbye. As I left the kitchen Ben one of the servers stopped me.

"Hey Bella I didn't think you would be in today I left my school schedule on your desk in the office." He said. Ben was a cute kid still in high school but he got off early for work study and wanted to pick up extra shifts.

"Oh yeah I was just stopping in but thanks I'll try and give you some more shifts. Are you and Angela still together?" I asked. Last year he had crush on one of the hostesses and I had to basically lock them in the kitchen together for him to speak up but it all worked out because I knew she liked him to.

"Yeah she's good and we're still together. I saw James in here earlier but I told him you weren't here he said he might stop in tomorrow for Sunday dinner so just a heads up." He said giving me an apologetic look.

"Yeah Jake told me thanks for the heads up and hey tell Angela that if she wants to come back just to let me know. I know she is busy with her brothers but I can be flexible if she needs a few shifts."

"Yeah I'll let her know oh my tables order is up hey I'll see you tomorrow thanks again." He said as he ran off to the kitchen window to get his order from Jake.

I slowly made my way through the diner and to the hostess and cashier. I checked the schedule and made some notes. As I was about to leave I was cornered by Esme.

"Bella thank you so much for taking the kids on a tour today I really appreciate it. Edward was just telling me all about the book store and the music store. It was so nice of you to take the extra time with him." Great stupid momma's boy does he tell her everything. I wonder if he told her about how he was feeling my leg up in the middle of a coffee shop. I plastered the sweetest smile I could muster on my face.

"Oh Esme it was my pleasure your children are a complete joy to be around I couldn't have asked for a better tenant." I replied trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. She seemed to be oblivious to my tone and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Well if you will excuse me I'm headed home to do some laundry and some house chores. Will you and Dr. Cullen be joining us tomorrow for breakfast here at the diner?" I asked.

"Oh yes thank you. Dr. Cullen made some calls and we are going to get a private tour of the school and some of the hospitals that Edward may be interning at tomorrow so we will try and be back by dinner but we will definitely be missing lunch. Thank you so much for thinking of us dear." She said with a motherly smiling face. God it made me sick. She was too nice of a woman to have such a confusingly weird quiet son. I hope he appreciated her and all that she does for him stupid brat.

"Oh think nothing of it, it's no trouble please tell the kids to try and be in my midnight I haven't made a key yet."

"Sure thing sweetie goodnight." She said as she turned around to walk back to her table.

I made my way out the door and up the steps of my house. Once inside I stripped the beds and started the laundry. I did the rest of the dishes, wiped down the counters, swept and mopped the kitchen and then began to dust the living room. I was now on my 2nd load of clothes and taking the sheets and linens out of the dryer when I heard the front door open. As I was walking through the house with the basket of sheets to remake the beds I was interrupted by Alice.

"Hey Bella there you are. I couldn't find you at the diner and when I saw Edward made it back ok I went looking for you. Where did you go? What have you been doing? Why didn't you come get me?" God here she goes with the 20 questions again.

"Alice I'm sorry I had some chores to take care of and you seemed pretty cozy with Jasper I didn't want to interrupt." I replied honestly.

"Oh yeah sorry about that I think I like him a lot he's so nice and sweet and cute." She trailed off in her own little world and plopped on the sofa.

I smiled at her and made my way upstairs to make the beds. I started on the 3rd floor in Jasper's room and was thankful that he had finally cleaned up all his dirty dishes that I had been nagging him about. After I was done with his room I saw that Edward's door was closed. I stood there for a minute contemplating if I wanted to knock or just let him sleep on a bare mattress. I chickened out and decided to go to the guest room instead. I found Emmett in there sitting on the comfy chair still texting away.

"Hey Bella thanks for tour today it was awesome. You don't mind if I come to dinner tomorrow Rosalie asked me to make sure I was there." He asked.

"Aren't you going on the tour tomorrow to visit the school with your family?" I asked.

"Fuck No, I don't give a crap about all that I still don't know why my mom made me and Alice come along on this stupid trip but I can't be made now because If I hadn't then I wouldn't have met Rosie." Oh I hoped he wasn't planning on calling her that because I know she would just smack him upside the head. I laughed a little to myself thinking of the two of them together. They would make a perfect couple.

"Oh no you are welcome to come to dinner it's no trouble at all." I said smiling at him brightly. I actually liked this Cullen.

"Thanks I'm going to the gym tomorrow with Jasper so do you mind if I borrow a towel?" He asked.

I showed him where the linen closet was and made sure he had everything he needed. After I fixed his bed I stood in front of Edward's door and swallowed my pride and knocked softly on the door. There was no answer. I knocked a little louder the 2nd time and waited. A few moments passed and then the door opened slowly. I saw him standing there with a book in his hand. He didn't look at me he just walked back to the chair and sat back down to go back to reading.

I didn't speak to him I just started to make his bed. I felt like a food with my ass pushed up in the air leaning across the bed like this. I had a sick fantasy that maybe he would see me like this over his bed be overwhelmed with lust and throw me back and ravage me. But nope that didn't happen. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and I saw his eyes dart to his book. So he was watching me. I wonder what he was thinking. Was I being rude or intrusive? Maybe I should have just given him the sheets and let him put his own bed back together. No I'm sure his mother did that for him he probably didn't even know how to put the pillow cases on. I sighed to myself and finished making his bed.

I stood in his doorway when I was done and glanced at him. I had to say something. Regardless of how much my mind hated him or was confused right now my body and my heart were aching for some kind of contact or response from him. God I just hated him even more for turning my world upside down. How could he do this to me? Did he even know what I was going through?

"Edward?" I said looking down at him in the chair. He put his finger up for me to give him a minute. Who does that? He couldn't stop reading for a second. Should I just wait or was that being too pathetic.

Before I had a chance to leave he set his book down and walked over to me. He was now standing inches from me. I stepped back and stumbled into the door forcing it closed behind me. I stared up at his glaring green eyes. They were searing into my soul again and I was frozen. He had to know what he was doing he just had to.

"Yes?" He asked looking down at me with his hands in his pockets. God how could I be made at him? Look at those eyes, look at that face it was so beautiful. How could he have a mean bone in his perfect body?

"I just wanted to say goodnight." I said in a small voice and gave him a smile.

"Are you going to sleep now?" He asked

"No." I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Shit where was I going? I can't think around him.

"Nowhere." I said

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked fidgeting with his pocket hem.

"Yes at breakfast I think. Why did you need something before then?" I was getting my composure back now.

"No I just thought….um maybe you were mad at me?" He asked. Now what do I do?

"No, Edward I'm not mad at you. I am just a little confused about earlier." I said honestly.

"When?" he replied.

"When what?" I said.

"When earlier made you confused." He said. Oh were we really going to talk about this. I guess this is a good step right. He's talking to me.

"Well when I tripped and you caught me … thank you for that by the way … I just thought you know." I said hoping he could just figure it out. I mean after all I am a woman, I don't say exactly what's wrong. I mean his a man he should be able to read my mind right?

"Oh yeah that … I thought it was just me." He said bring his hand up to rub his neck and look away from me.

"Did you feel it? I mean you know did you want to?" I asked hoping to god that he would just face me and smash our lips together finally.

"I felt it. I wanted very much to kiss you … … … but I am not ready for that yet." He said blushing as a deep pink took over his cheeks. God he was gorgeous with color.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I'm just going to bed now I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward." I said as the feeling of rejection took over my body. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I turned away and reached for the knob letting a small sob escape my mouth.

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I wiggled it and tugged and it wouldn't budge. Oh god I just wanted out of this room and away from him. I needed to get away from him. My heart was aching even worse than when I found out James was married and I had been with him for 6 months. I have only known Edward for 2 days. I looked up at the door to see why it wouldn't open and I was his hand pressed against it. I slowly turned my tear struck face around to see him inches away from me. He brought his free hand up to cup my face and his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.

"Bella please don't cry. I can't stand to watch you cry." I couldn't just shut it off it's not like a faucet. I sniffled a little and tried to stop.

"God, Bella you just don't understand." He said as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine.

I could feel his warm breath across my face as he closed his eyes. I looked into his closed lids and saw a tear escape through his lashes. I brought my hand up to wipe it away. His eyes flew open and locked with mine. He stepped closer to me and bent down so that we were face to face.

"Pl … Please make me understand I'm scared of this." I said through sobs.

He took my hand and led me over to his bed where he sat down and pulled me down next to him. He turned to me and brought his right leg up and bent it to rest between us. I turned to him and brought my left leg up to rest on the bed as well. Our knees were touching and I could feel the sparks shooting back and forth between us. He had to feel it too.

"Bella I just got out of a long relationship and my heart is broken right now. I can't explain what I am feeling right now." He looked at me to see if I understood and I just nodded at him. Now I was being shy and quiet. How the tables turn.

"Please don't feel that I am rejecting you. I do not want to hurt you. I do feel that there is something between us. It is something I have never felt before. But, I need to be sure that it's real and that it's not just a rebound. I couldn't stand it if I blew my one chance with you." He cupped my face in his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I wasn't sure if you felt it too." I said in a small voice. A smile broke across his face as he trailed his finger down my arm. I could feel the sparks shooting out to his touch. He smiled at me.

"I feel it too." He said I smiled up at him and leaned forward to hug him.

He circled his arms around me and began to rub his hands up and down my back squeezing me tight. I squeezed him tight and buried my face in his neck. I could feel the hairs on his neck stand up to my touch. He buried his face in my neck and the hot breath shot shivers through my body. God whoever she was I hated her. She was ruining this for me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and throw him back on the bed and give him my innocence right here and now.

I am not sure how long we sat there holding one another and rubbing each other's back when there was a knock at the door. We both shot up and wiped at our eyes. I picked up the basket and headed for the door. I saw him retake his seat in the chair and pick up his book. We smiled at each other before I opened the door to reveal Alice bouncing there in the doorway.

"Whatcha guys doing?" She asked.

"I was just fixing the beds up 3 more rooms to go see ya." I said as I scooted past her and down the stairs. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Alice was in my room and Emmett was in the guest room. At least I had the full size sofa now and not the love seat. It took me forever to fall asleep. The sofa smelled exactly like him. I had to get up and get a sheet. I even sprayed it with febreeze and waited 20 minutes before lieing back down. His smell was still there it was less but it was still there. I dreamed of him that night. I dreamt of us hugging on his bed and holding each other while we cried.

I woke up to my alarm on my phone beeping that annoying loud noise. I got up and turned it off. I looked around and no one was up. Thankful for some alone time I cleared off the sofa and got a shower and changed clothes. I left a note on the kitchen counter and TV for them to come to the diner when they wanted breakfast. I knew it was my weekend off but I just couldn't resist popping over and enjoying the busy bustle of the Sunday morning regulars.

I went to the kitchen to visit with the staff. Everyone was gathered around for the morning meeting. I saw several of the servers yawning and sipping coffee. Jake went through everything that had to be done and dismissed everyone.

"Hey Bells you spend more time in here on your weekend off than you do on the days you actually work here." He joked.

"I just missed this place that's all. Did the papers come yet?" I asked.

"Yeah they are on your desk. Hey a guy came in last night looking for you. He said it was about the remodel for the basement." Jake informed me.

"Yeah I was thinking about redoing the basement into a game room or like a dance floor or something. Maybe more seating not sure yet but I definitely want to have it finished." Jake nodded at my suggestion and we decided to go over it more in detail later this week.

I left the kitchen and went to have some breakfast at the counter while Ben was making coffee. The rest of the servers were busy getting ready to open. I glanced at the clock and it was almost 7am. Fifteen minutes to open I grabbed some coffee and headed to my office. It was a small room with a desk and 3 chairs, 2 file cabinets and a bulletin board. I sorted through all the papers and schedules that were on the desk. I put in the payroll for the previous week on my computer and was finishing up the schedule for next week when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come In." I said in response.

"Hi Bella my parents just got here and were wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast." Alice said as she plopped in one of the chairs across from my desk.

"Oh please thank them for me but I already ate and I'm just catching up on paperwork. Please let them know that Sunday dinner is at 7pm." I said looking up from my stack of papers.

"OK will do see you later don't work too hard." She said as she bounced out of the room. Just one more night and they all would be gone. I wanted my house back.

I finished up all the paperwork and paid all the pending bills. I was sitting there staring at the stack of mail to go out and I felt a strong sense of accomplishment. I was thinking back to the times when we first opened the diner and when we were in the RED and now finally over the past couple months we had been in the BLACK/GREEN. I felt successful. I felt my lips curl up in a smile as I looked around my office at all of the things I had accomplished. I was raising a wonderful child and running a successful business. I had great friends and friends that were like family. The only thing missing in my life was romance and love. I thought that I had found that with James until I found out about Mrs. Peters.

I felt an overwhelming sadness as I thought back to our relationship. Everything was perfect. He would come into the diner on his lunch break with his colleagues and we would steel looks and smiles at one another. It took him a month after coming in 4 times a week to speak to me. I felt special for having caused this grown man to feel bashful about talking to me. He was a bit older but after all I was not your typical young adult. I had grown a lot over the past few years and I felt I was much older than I actually was. I was definitely more responsible than my peers.

We began to chat when he would come in. He started coming in alone and sitting at the counter talking to me about life and asking me questions. Before he asked me out he would bring me a flower each time he visited. I fell deeply in love with him after we started dating. He was gentle and kind to me. He was understanding of my lack of experience emotionally and physically. He waited until our 3rd date to even try for a kiss. It was wonderful. He was gentle with me and took his time. He treated me like a princess. I felt like I was trapped in the perfect fairy tale. I couldn't have asked for a better man.

When I found out about his wife it crushed me. My heart was broken and I still hadn't built up enough courage to face him. I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I just recently started to feel whole again. Now I understand where Edward is coming from and I hadn't thought about it that way. I too was getting over a broken heart. Maybe all of these feelings that I am having for Edward weren't real. I mean I'll admit he is definitely attractive and his eyes mesmerize me but I don't know anything about him. He doesn't know anything about me.

We come from different worlds. I have almost no family and he has a large loving and supportive family. He comes from wealth and I was surviving on food stamps when I first started taking care of Anna. He was god like and beautiful. I am pretty but just average. We couldn't be more different. How could I have possible thought that we could have something other than a tenant landlord relationship? At most we could possibly be friends but nothing more. I could always just admire him from afar. I was brought out of my epiphany when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Bella it's almost 5pm do you mind if Anna and I come back early I was hoping to catch Emmett before dinner?" Rosalie asked from the other end of the phone. I hadn't realized I had been sitting here that long.

"Oh of course Rose that's fine how was she this weekend?"

"She was perfect as usual. She keeps talking about this girl Alice and how much she wants to see her again. We are going to leave in like 5 minutes do you need anything from anywhere?" She asked me.

"No I'm fine see you soon."

We hung up and I grabbed the mail to take to the mailbox. I turned and took one last look around my office and decided my life was good and I didn't need a man to make me whole or to fill my life with love. I have survived this long without true love and I could be patient and wait for the real thing. I turned the light off and closed the door behind me.

After I came back from walking to the mailbox I saw Anna and Rosalie sitting at the counter with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. They were all talking together and Anna was coloring a picture and sipping a milkshake. I smiled when I noticed how the two couples had hit if off immediately. I was glad to see my friends happy. As I entered the diner I noticed Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme going over papers and brochures with Edward in a booth. He looked confused and was running his hands through his hair tugging at it. I walked past and ignored them I didn't want to interrupt anything.

I was going to have to get used to seeing him around and fighting the urges I felt to be close to him. I snuck up behind Anna and tickled her sides. She jumped up in surprise and into my arms squealing in laughter. I hugged her tight and remembered how fortunate I was to have her in my life. I definitely did not need the love of Edward Cullen to make my life happy.

I said hello to the two chatting couples and excused Anna and I up to our house. We unpacked her overnight bag and talked about our weekend. She had a lot of fun swimming and told me about the games she played. Her face was full of smiles and laughter. I was grateful that she had a chance to be a kid. I didn't want her to grow up as fast as I did. She settled on my lap in the living room and we read a book together.

When it was time for dinner we met everyone downstairs in the private room. Dr. Cullen, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sat at one long table while Jake, Anna and I sat at a booth together. Ben served us our dinner and the room was filled with chatter of the weekend's adventures and laughter. It was nice to have so many people gathered together like a family. I did miss having Phil's parents here but his father was in the hospital again for another surgery. Anna had decided to color him a get-well card earlier and we would drop it off tomorrow during visiting hours.

Dinner progressed nicely and then Anna dragged Alice and Jasper off to make sundaes for everyone. The Cullens would be leaving early tomorrow morning and Edward would be returning a week later with all of his belongings to move in. I was extremely nervous about this but tried to push it aside and enjoyed the evening.

After dinner Dr. and Mrs. Cullen left to go back to their hotel and Edward went to bed. Alice and Jasper went for a walk while Emmett went back to Rosalie's with her. I was helping Anna in the bathtub and then we read a story in her room before she went to bed. Alice and Jasper came back from their walk around 10:30 giggling with each other. They were just adorable. Jasper went to his room and Alice went to the guest room. I wasn't sure if Emmett was coming back or not. I wanted to go to bed and I wasn't sure if he would be sleeping in my room or not, so I sent Rose a text message.

_Rose is Emmett coming back here tonight?_

_**Definitely not **_

_Be sure to have him back before 6am when his parents get here._

_**OK thanks Bella he is amazing I'll give you details later love ya.**_

_Night love ya too._

I was now sitting on the sofa with my feet tucked under my body flipping through the channels when I heard someone walking down the steps. I knew it wasn't Anna; it was either Jasper or Edward. Alice would probably be bouncing down the stairs. These footsteps were slow and steady. I saw Edward walk past the sofa and stop at the chair. He sat down on the chair and began to watch the TV silently. I glanced at him having still not acknowledged his presence and he was staring at the flickering screen.

I got up slowly and set the remote in front of him on the coffee table.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight." He replied picking up the remote and changing the channel.

I walked up the stairs and settled in my room to go to sleep. I was in bed staring at the ceiling waiting to fall asleep. I turned on my alarm clock radio to listen to music softly. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up Monday morning to my alarm clock beeping. I groaned and hit the snooze button, I didn't have to be at the diner until 11 for the lunch rush but I wanted to wake up early to see the Cullens off. I glanced at the red numbers on the clock that read 6:02 am. Oh god why couldn't they have caught a later flight or jet whatever they were using. I slowly got out of bed and turned the alarm off this time and slipped into the bathroom for my morning routine. I changed into t-shirt and jeans with my blue chuck taylors and headed downstairs.

The house was silent and no one was up yet. I heard a car outside and peeked out the front window. There was Rosalie's red BMX and Emmett getting out slowly. He waved after the car as she drove away. He was wearing a huge lopsided grin on his face and I knew at that moment that he was done for. Poor Emmett was now sucked into the world of Rosalie. I felt sorry for him but I knew he would give her a run for her money so to speak. I opened the front door before he had a chance to knock.

"Morning there Romeo." I said from the porch looking down at him as he climbed the stairs.

"Hey Bella I didn't mean to wake you I was just going to hang out on the porch until I heard someone inside." He replied blushing. I didn't know guys blushed.

"So how was YOUR evening?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Well I had a delightful time with Ms. Rosalie Hale and I don't kiss and tell." He sated as he entered the house.

"Well it's ok I'll just get the details from her later." I said nudging him with my elbow.

"Hey what's all the chatter about?" I heard a chipper squeaky voice bouncing down the stairs. It was Alice of course.

"Oh nothing." I replied looking at Emmett who was even brighter now.

"Oh my gosh Emmett are you just getting in? Uh huh I'm gonna tell mom you were over a woman's house last night I'm soooo going to tell." She whined at her brother scolding him with her finger pointed out.

"Oh yeah well then I'm going to tell mom that you are in love with the waiter." He replied glaring down at his pint sized sister who immediately turned a bright pink.

"OK truce my lips are sealed if yours are." She said putting her pinky up for a pinky swear.

"Deal" He said joining his pinky with hers and twisting.

"Now that that is settled Emmett would you care to shower and change before your parents arrive?" I asked him

"Oh yeah that would probably be a good idea. Thanks Bella." Emmett replied as he headed for the stairs. I put on a pot of coffee as Alice was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Alice do you want to make sure Edward is up?" I asked her hoping she would take care of that.

"No he's a big boy he can get up himself. Or I'll just wait for mom to yell at him. You know they baby him too much." She replied glancing up from her issue of VOGUE

Just as I was pouring a cup of coffee Anna came shuffling down the stairs. She usually didn't get up until 7:30 and it was only 6:25 I wonder why she is up so early.

"Hey sweetie why you up so early?" I asked.

"I don't know just am." She shrugged as she popped in a Disney DVD and curled up on the loveseat with a blanket. She was adorable.

"You know she looks just like you." Alice said as she glanced from Anna to I.

"Yeah she's my Mini-Me" I said smiling down at Anna.

"Where's Edward?" Anna asked looking up from the little mermaid.

"I think he is still asleep would you like to wake him up?" I asked her.

"Yeah can I?" She said jumping up.

"Ok but you have to know and don't open the door if he doesn't answer ok. Here give him this." I said as I filled a coffee cup up ¾ of the way so she wouldn't spill it.

Anna held the cup with both hands and walked slowly staring at it as she climbed the stairs. I offered Alice a cup of coffee as I settled in the comfy chair in the living room. We chatted for a bit about girly stuff and Anna starting school before the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and found Dr. and Mrs. Cullen standing there looking wide awake.

"Good morning Esme." I said as I opened the door for them and stepped aside.

"Good morning dear I didn't mean to get you up so early but we will be out of your hair as soon as the kids are ready. Are they even up yet?" She asked as she strolled in the foyer.

"Yes I believe they are all up Alice is reading on the sofa as you can see and Emmett is in the shower." I paused for a moment wondering if Anna ever got Edward up. "I sent Anna up with some coffee for Edward but that was about 15 minutes ago maybe I should check on them." I replied looking around and listening for a sound from upstairs.

"Oh don't bother dear I'll go check on him. He is a grouch in the morning he might have scared her." Dr. Cullen started to load Alice's bags in the car while Esme headed for the stairs.

While she was gone Emmet came down with his bags and plopped on the couch next to Alice.

"Hey Emmett did you see Anna, Edward or your mom upstairs?" I asked getting worried.

"Oh yeah I saw Anna and Edward sitting on the floor in his room looking at some Disney book and then mom came in and took a seat with them. You might want to watch those two I think Edward has found a new best friend." Emmett said smirking to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked out of genuine worry that Edward might take too much of an interest in my little sister.

"Oh relax Bella nothing like that he just likes kids I think he wants to be a pediatrician or something." Emmett said to reassure me. I nodded and sipped my coffee.

A few minutes later Esme, Edward and Anna came down the stairs all looking very happy. I smiled at them as Edward and Emmett took out the rest of the bags. Anna retook her space on the loveseat to resume her movie.

"You hungry yet kiddo?" I asked Anna

"No, not yet I want to wait for Jasper so we can go to the diner." She said.

"Well I guess that's everything. Now Bella Edward will be back in a week with the rest of his stuff to move in permanently. I will be coming back with him for 1 night to help him get settled and then he's on his own. It was a pleasure meeting you and I thank you again for renting him the room." Esme gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh it's my pleasure Esme I couldn't have wished for a better family to have as a tenant." I replied sincerely. He couldn't be that bad especially if he was raised by Esme.

"Oh Bella I am going to miss you maybe I can come visit soon. Please don't baby my brother he needs to grow up." Alice replied giving me a tight hug.

"Bella thanks for the tour and introducing me to Rose I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Emmett said as he crushed me into a bear hug.

"Ms. Swann it's been a pleasure please call my wife if you have any further concerns. I feel confident that this arrangement will be mutually beneficial." Dr. Cullen said in his father tone as he shook my hand.

Edward stood there in front of me as everyone moved to say goodbye to Anna. He looked at me shyly and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I smirked at him and took his hand and looked him straight in the eye. I could feel the sparks shooting back and forth between our touch but I ignored it. His eyes widened when our hands touched and I could see his cheeks turn pink with blush as he shook my hand firmly. He must have felt the sparks too.

"Have fun at school mini Bella I'll see you when I visit Rosalie." Emmett said setting her back down on the loveseat.

Anna beamed up at him and then when Edward came to say goodbye to her she jumped into his arms. He held up and hugged her firmly and set her back down. He ruffled her hair and smiled brightly at her while they said goodbye. It was sweet that they got along. She got along better with him than I did. And with that the Cullens were gone.

I had my house back.

I felt my life settle back down to it's normal pace.

And yet I felt that after this weekend my life would never be the same again.

Edward Cullen was a complete mystery to me. One minute he was shy and the next he was outgoing. I would have to wait a week to see if the sparks were still there. Until then I would continue my life and possible work up the courage to get some closure and finally talk to James about what happened.

A/N : Don't worry Edward's point of view will be soon. Please review I would greatly appreciate any feedback you have or ideas as to what happened with his relationship that he is still getting over. Of course it was with a girl named TANYA but what did she do to break his heart?????????


	4. Chapter 4

**Room for Rent**

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**A/N:** _./.... ____ Please visit my profile and check out the website. Please visit the photo gallery and sign the guestbook. I have pictures up of __**Bella, Edward, James, Jasper.** If anyone has any suggestions as who to use for the rest of the characters i would definately appreciate it. I am trying to find a good Anna. Thanks for the reviews please visit the sight and sign the guestbook._

**Summary:**Edward is a shy and quiet momma's boy who is moving across country to attend John's Hopkins Medical School. He rents a room above a diner from a young woman name Bella Swan. He is immediately attracted to her but too shy to do anything about it. Does Bella feel the same or does she think he is a spoiled rich momma's boy who has everything served to him on a silver platter? How will life in the big city of Baltimore help Edward to come out of his shell and win the heart of the mature, boss, landlady that he is in love with?

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen was a complete mystery to me. One minute he was shy and the next he was outgoing. I would have to wait a week to see if the sparks were still there. Until then I would continue my life and possible work up the courage to get some closure and finally talk to James about what happened

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BPOV**

**Monday**

Anna and I went to visit with Phil's parents at the hospital on Monday after the Cullens left. After the hospital I dropped her off at her friend's house and went to start my shift at the diner. Work went well until the flowers came. The card was from James.

_Bella,_

_I miss you. I am sorry for whatever I have done. Please call me._

_Love,_

_James Peters_

I was of course a little upset but I just threw the card out and set the flowers on the counter. Jessica took them home to try and make some guy jealous. I did keep 1 pink rose from the bouquet and put it in my desk.

**Tuesday**

Work was the same and Anna and I were going to go school shopping for clothes after my lunch shift. We went to the mall and we must have spent over $300 dollars on clothes and shoes. I got a few things for myself it was actually pretty fun. Anna and I stopped at one of the photo booths and took funny pictures and we pigged out on junk food. I took her to get her very first cinnabon. It was all over her face and some got in her hair. We had a blast. For the first time in a while I felt more like her sister than her mother.

**Wednesday**

Well Wednesday I spent half of the day in the kitchen avoiding James who was perched at the counter for more than 4 hours. I sent Jake out and I took over the kitchen. I kept peeking through the little circular window. He looked upset and sad. His eyes looked red and I felt so bad for him. I was about to open the door and step through to confront him when his phone rang. He answered it immediately. He had a short conversation and left a rather large tip on the counter and left. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to go out there. I hated seeing him in so much pain. My heart was aching the rest of the day. I worked extra hard to keep it from Anna. She asked about him every once in a while and I knew she missed him but It was easy to change the subject and get her to forget about it. I wish it was that easy for me.

**Thursday**

Mrs. Cullen called to confirm that she and Edward would be in Friday evening. I was a little excited to see her again. She made me feel young. I liked having a mother figure around. Anna was excited and wanted to do something special for them to welcome Edward to the house. She decided we would bake a cake.

**Friday**

James called during my shift at the Diner and I answered the phone. He called from a different number that I didn't recognize.

"Thank you for calling Swan's this is Bella how may I help you?"

"Bella?" he said.

"Uh." I was frozen. I hung up the phone and he called right back.

Within 2 minutes he was in the door standing right in front of me at the hostess podium. He was dressed in his usual scrubs looking tired and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Bella honey we need to talk." He pleaded with me. He looked so sincere and upset. My heart started pounding and aching.

"I can't do this right now James I have customers and Anna is here." I replied as coldly as I could.

"I'll wait." He stated and walked over to the counter to take a seat.

I stood there shocked. It was almost 6:30pm and busy as crap. I didn't have time to worry about him I had things to do. I continued to work and wait on tables. I tried to keep my eyes away from him and ignore the fact that he was staring at me the entire time.

At exactly 8pm Mrs. Cullen and Edward came in and took a seat at a booth. I was busy taking a table's order and smiled at them. Edward looked nervous and Esme looked excited. I quickly glanced over where James had been perched at the counter and damnit he was still there. I noticed that Anna was sitting next to him and chatting away happily. He was talking to her and smiling brightly. He looked happy again like the James I was used to. I couldn't let him get to me. I tried to picture Victoria Peters in my mind and that check with both their names on it. I would not and could not let him back into my heart. I would not let this suave doctor break my heart again.

I quickly checked the rest of my tables and put the orders in with Jake in the kitchen. I slowly walked over to Esme and Edward.

"I see you made it ok how was your flight?" I asked

"It was fine. We have the boxes being delivered tomorrow." Esme responded.

"Oh that's fine here let me get your key for you. Would you guys like something to eat or drink?"

With that they both placed their orders and I quickly went to the kitchen and put their order in and picked up some other tables' orders and distributed them. I was starting to get things ready to clean up when James approached me. He lightly gripped my elbow and turned me around.

"Bell I don't know what this is about but we can't go on like this. We have to talk about what is upsetting you. Anna is getting tired and I know that you are upset with me about something but if it is alright with you I'd like to read her a story before bed." His eyes were sincere but my heart was breaking all over again.

"I don't think that is a good idea James. Can we please do this another night?" I asked trying to avoid his eyes. I knew as soon as I looked in his eyes I would cave.

"Absolutely not. If you won't let me read to her I'll just wait here until you will see me. I will sleep in the kitchen if I have to but we ARE going to talk sometime tonight." He raised his voice a little and I saw Esma give me a questioning look.

"Fine you can read her a story and put her to bed just give me 20 minutes." I stormed off to have a talk with Anna.

I found her sitting at the employee booth with her head down. I felt so guilty that she was tired and I was stuck here working. I wished that I could give her a more normal life. I gently shook her shoulders and she woke up smiling at me.

"Hey sweetie you tired?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sleepy. I ate dinner with James already." She said stretching her little arms up over her head.

"Do you want James to take you home and you can get ready for bed he offered to read you a story." I offered hoping she would say no.

"Oh yeah can he please I promise I'll brush my teeth real good please can he." She was bouncing around like Alice now.

"Alright but I want you to get some sleep no staying up chatting ok."

She packed up her crayons and papers into her backpack and scooted out of the booth. I took her hand and led her over to James. I handed James my keys and hugged Anna goodnight. She took his hand jumping up and down eagerly leading him towards the door. James gave me a smoldering look with a bright smile.

I proceeded to the podium to run a credit card for a table that was leaving. When I was done I heard Anna's excited voice from behind me. I quickly turned around and froze at what I saw.

"James this is Edward he's in the empty room. He's going to be a doctor just like you." Anna introduced James and Edward.

"And this is his mom Esme and where is Alice and Emmett?" Anna asked looking around pouting.

"Oh sweetheart they are back home it is just me this time but don't worry I am leaving Edward here for you to play with." Esme replied giving Anna a hug.

"Oh well that's ok then. Oh Edward this is James Sissy's friend. He works at the hospital." Anna said looking up at James with a big smile.

I watched as James cordially shook Edward and Esme's hands introducing himself and being his charming self. I noticed that Edward seemed a bit uneasy. Esme was looking from him to me and I must have given something away because she gave me an apologetic look. I had to stop this I didn't want them getting used to James being around. I quickly walked over to stop their conversation before it progressed any farther.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed missy?" I asked Anna playfully.

"Oh sorry. I was just showing James Edward and his mommy." Anna replied looking down like she was in trouble.

"It's alright but you should be getting to bed you have to be up early tomorrow if you want to visit Grandpa and Grandma." I stated giving her a nudge.

"Oh that's right come on James lets go I have a new book and you have to do the funny voices but I can read some of it myself." She dragged James out the door while waving goodbye to everyone.

James nodded to Edward and Esme saying that it was nice meeting them and that he would be seeing them later. I groaned at his remark and rolled my eyes. He indeed would NOT be seeing more of them in the future. At least not if tonight went the way I had planned it to go. I had decided that I would confront James about his WIFE and demand that he gracefully exit my life and never return.

Of course we all know that things never go the way that you plan them to.

After I finished up everything that needed my attention I left the diner and headed home to "MAN UP " and deal with what was waiting for me. Esme and Edward had gone to settle in about a half hour ago. I was going to try my best to get rid of James as quickly as possible. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Esme.

I walked in the door and saw Edward and James chatting about medical school and the hospital. Edward seemed to be at ease with James and James seemed to be genuinely interested in what Edward was saying. The thought of the 2 of them being friends was giving me a sick feeling in my stomach. I set my purse down and took a deep breath.

"I see that you have met James." I said to Edward. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Oh, dear there you are I was wondering when you would be home. Would you help me with this thing I have no idea what I'm doing?" Esme asked from the kitchen by the coffee maker.

It was an old coffee maker, perhaps she had one of the fancy espresso machines or something. I smiled to the two "Gentleman" who were chatting on my sofa and went to help Esme in the kitchen.

"How can I help?" I asked giving her a smile.

"Well I can't seem to find the coffee it seems you are out." She looked puzzled. I saw a few cabinets open like she had been searching.

"Oh I'm sorry I keep it in the freezer to keep it fresh here let me get it for you." I offered as I handed her the cold can from the freezer.

"Did you know that your friend James is going to be one of the doctor's that Edward will be interning with at the hospital? It is such a small world. Carlisle specifically requested James for Edward. James trained under Carlisle back at Harvard. I just can't believe how small this world is." She smiled at he as she poured 4 cups of coffee.

"Oh wow that is a coincidence." I said while internally banging my head against the counter.

We brought the coffee in to the guys and sat down to chat with them. Unfortunately James got up to sit next to me on the love seat while Esme took James' now empty seat next to Edward on the sofa. I cringed to myself as James rested his hand on my knee while continuing his conversation with Edward.

"Well Edward your father has taught me almost everything I know and I am looking forward to helping you get settled in." James said.

"Thanks James I really appreciate this my father told me that if I was going to be a doctor that I should definitely train with you. I hope to be a great doctor like my father or you one day." Edward was now beaming from ear to ear with perfect white teeth.

I wanted to smack him upside his head. He wanted to be like James who was cheating on his wife with me. This situation is so messed up. I sipped my coffee and tried not to think of his hand on my knee.

"James how is Vicky doing? Has she found a place yet?" Esme asked as she set her coffee down on the end table.

That perked my interest yes James how is VICKY doing? I stared at him waiting for him to answer. He seemed a bit uneasy. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"Well she's not doing so well you know my cousin isn't being very hmm gracious during their divorce." He replied.

Wait cousin? Who is Vicky? I assumed that Vicky would be Victoria. This is getting more confusing by the second I shut off my thoughts and turned my attention back to their voices so I wouldn't miss anything.

"Yes I got that impression when I spoke to her mother. I hear you are still staying with them to try and keep the peace. That is kind of you. I know her mother appreciates you looking out for her." Esme gave him a proud smile.

I glanced back and forth between James and Esme and then to Edward. I was at a complete confused loss as to what was going on. Esme must have picked up on it.

"Bella dear I'm so sorry here we are gossiping about people you don't know. I assume James hasn't told you about his cousin James. I think it was very strange that the brothers named both of their sons James I was sure the kids would be confused but they seem to have turned out ok. You see James here is living with his cousin and his wife during their divorce. It's a shame those two didn't work out. Well anyway Vicky is here all alone and is trying to get herself settled before moving out. I should stop by and visit with her this weekend." Esme trailed off in her own little world.

I think I still was confused but I decided that I would just clear things up right now.

"Um Who is James and Who is Vicky?" I turned to James sitting next to me and glared at him waiting for an answer.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Bella, I wasn't sure how to bring this up but my cousin James and his wife Victoria are going through a very tough divorce. They lost a child and she is completely heartbroken and my insensitive cousin is not making it any easier on her. She has been going to counseling and working on getting her own place for when the divorce is final. I moved in to help alleviate of the financial burden so she could save some money and to also keep my cousin in check. "

I was staring at him now with tears welling up in my eyes. He took my hands in his and stared right into my eyes with thoughtfulness and kindness. I couldn't believe that I had been such a fool. Here he was helping them and I jumped to the wrong conclusion instead of just talking to him about it. I was so foolish. I felt all of my feelings re-igniting for him. My heart started to swell with love all over again.

"Bella I wasn't sure how to bring this up to you. I didn't want to drag you into their problems. I want to talk to you about the past month I have missed you so much and we still need to talk about what's going on." He looked down at our hands and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

I was stunned to say the least. I had created this monster in my head and he was just the perfect man I was in love with for the past 6 months. My hands started to tremble as I thought about all of the horrible things I have thought about him and the things I have said about him to my friends. And how Anna had missed him so much.

"Bella what's wrong honey please don't cry." I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face. I completely forgot about Esme and Edward sitting on the sofa across from us.

"I-I thought she was your wife." I stuttered out. "Victoria came in the diner and used a check to pay. It said Mrs. James Peters and it had y-your phone number on it." I began to sob and let the tears fall freely now. I was so ashamed of myself for doubting him.

"Oh Bella is that all it was? I thought I had done something I have been wracking my brain re-playing our entire relationship in my mind over and over again. Why didn't you just talk to me? At least if you yelled at me I could have explained. I would have even introduced you to them. I have missed you so much." He began crying and pulled me into a tight hug.

I clung to him for dear life. I didn't want to lose him again. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. I felt his thumbs wipe away my tears and caress my cheeks. James leaned in and softly touched his lips to mine. I felt all of the feelings flood through my body at once. I missed his firm lips and his strong hands. I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen our kiss.

My tongue graced his lips and he parted them to allow me freely explore his mouth. Our tongues were twirling around one another while our lips were pressed firmly together. I heard a cough and we broke apart looking in the direction of the sofa.

"Aw. Well I am glad you two have cleared that up. We'll give you two some privacy come along Edward we have an early day tomorrow." Esme said as she stood up and took Edward's hand.

Edward was looking at James and I with thoughtful and sad eyes. I wasn't sure if he was thinking of his broken and lost relationship and hoping that it had a happy ending like mine or if he was upset to see me with James. I felt a small twinge of pain as I looked at Edward turn and walk away like I was losing something important in my life. I felt a tug at my heart as he ascended the stairs. I was brought out of my thought my firm lips caressing my neck and strong hands cupping my neck.

I enjoyed my make-up make-out session with James on the loveseat for about an hour before he had to head home. I apologized over and over again to him for making assumptions and not confronting him. We made a promise to always talk things out and be honest with one another from here on out.

As I was cleaning up the coffee cups I picked up Edwards and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my fingers and immediately remembered our day touring downtown Baltimore and Fells Point together only a week ago. I felt my heart tugging in two directions. One side of my heart was jumping through my chest up the stairs while the other side was reaching for the front door that James had just shut. I was going to have to be very cautious around these two men who were turning my perfect little life into a tug of war with my heart.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

A/N: Please review and don't worry Bella will not be raped in this story and she will NOT cry all of the time. She is a strong independent woman.


	5. Chp 5 EPOV

**Room for Rent**

**IMPORTANT: ****NEW as of ( **_Friday 4-3-2009 _**) If you have read this 1****st**** half already you may scroll down until you see the $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ signs. PLEASE REVIEW****LONG CHAPTER**

**Author's Note : I am going to write every 5****th**** chapter in Edward's point of view. It will be a recap of the previous 4 chapters from Bella's point of view with some extra time added. Please let me know what you think of his point of view. And please visit the link on my profile and sign the guestbook and view the photo galleries. There are pictures of Jasper, Alice, JAMES, Jake, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and of course Edward. I chose to use another Jasper because I don't like the one in the movie so I picked the guy from the NOTEBOOK Ryan Gosling. Don't forget to Review.**

**EPOV**

"Edward are you ready yet? We are going to miss our flight if you don't come on." Alice was driving me nuts.

She has been bouncing off the walls ever since her High School graduation party a month ago. I remember what it was like to graduate and it's not that big of a deal. I went from high school straight to college. School to school nothing changed about my life, just a different building and a dorm instead of a room in my parents' house.

Emmett and I went straight to college per our parents request or rather bribery for Emmett and career goals for me. But no, the princess gets to take a year off for an internship and then go to fashion school. It's not even real college and it's not fair. Women are all spoiled by society. My mom is the one exception. She is good and hardworking. Even though my father and his money could take care of her she still works hard and earns her own money.

I sighed to myself as I thought about my upcoming year and how I would miss my mother. She was the one constant female in my life that never let me down. Alice was constant but in a bad way. I grew up thinking that I was supposed to be the girl. They didn't need another boy they had the perfect athletic son, Emmett. And then they had a 2nd child me another boy but then when lucky number 3 came along a perfect little princess they stopped having kids. I wonder if Alice was 2nd would they have even bothered to have a 3rd? Would I even exist in this world?

"Come on would you hurry up it's just for 2 days just throw some clothes in a bag and lets go." Alice shrieked from my doorway.

"It's not 2 days its 1 day and we aren't even staying the night. We don't need to pack anything." I yelled back at her as she was tossing me clothes from my closet.

"It is better to be safe than sorry Edward we're taking a regular plane not the Jet we could get stuck there you never know and besides what if you meet a girl and want to change to make a good impression huh? Did you ever think about that? I mean it has been 6 months it's time to move on or at least get laid." The stupid nosey pixie was always in my business.

"I do not want to date anyone and I most certainly do not want to have SEX with anyone anytime soon." I pushed her out of my room and slammed the door.

Why was she so annoying? Why did I have to go and visit this place I was going to be moving there couldn't my mom just go and check it out? And Emmett, why did he have to come? He was just going to pick on me the entire time. I can't wait until he gets drafted so he can go live his NFL career and leave me alone. I just wanted to climb in a little hole and hide from the world.

I tried to think of happier times when my life was simple and less complicated, drama free. Images of HER flashed through my mind. She was beautiful, one of the most popular girls all through high school. Tanya Denali the tall strawberry blonde that stole my heart and ripped it out and stomped on it in front of the entire world. Ok maybe not the entire world but at least most of the people in my little world.

I dated through high school. I dated a lot never settling down with one girl and never going farther than a finger or a blow job until she asked me out. I always thought I never had a chance and then one day she came up to me and asked me out. I was shocked to say the least. I had fantasies about her on more than one occasion. Hell the entire male population of Forks High School had fantasies about her. I remember hearing about them in the locker room.

It was junior year and I was flirting with the new girl Sara. I wanted to be the first to get a date with her before the vultures descended and she was ruined for life. But Tanya came up to me and asked to eat lunch at my table. I of course said yes and we chatted a bit and the new girl was long forgotten. Tanya asked me to give her a ride home and I of course obliged being the gentleman that I am.

We talked and chatted about normal teenage stuff on the way to her house and then she confessed to having a crush on me since middle school. I remember blushing profusely thinking of Tanya Denali having a crush on me Edward Cullen. How lucky could I get? I confessed that I too had a crush on her. She asked me to meet her at the movies on Friday night and I agreed. After our first date I was a complete gentleman and we jumped head first into a long term relationship. There were rumors about us immediately. The super couple of Forks High School is what they called us. Tanward or Denullen it was like Brangalena or Bennifer. I felt special that these people thought my life was worth talking about. I should have known from that early point that my life was doomed.

We took things very slow and waited until senior prom to give our virginity to one another. It was one of the most special days of my life. It was quick of course and I made up for it with some tongue work and she seemed satisfied. We waited a good month before we did it again and then it was like a switch was turned on. Every chance we got we were humping like rabbits. I couldn't get enough of her. She seemed to not be able to get enough of me. We always used condoms and she was on the pill. We were responsible and thoughtful of one another.

Graduation came around and we went to separate schools but stayed together. She went to state along with most of our classmates and lived in a dorm. I on the other hand went out of state and tried my best to visit as often as I could. I would spend all of my time with her when I was home and she would hang out with my family. My mother didn't like her but was always polite and cordial. I should have known just from that that Tanya was going to be bad news.

"Edward Anthony Cullen get your stuff together right now do you hear me don't make me come up there." My mother. Alice sent for the reinforcements. Don't get me wrong I love my mother and she is wonderful but she is pushy. That must be where Alice gets it from.

I grabbed the bag Alice packed for me and headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting by the door.

"Let's go we have to make the flight and we don't have much time. Edward you have to snap out of it sooner or later. Life moves on it's not the end of the world you know there are better women out there and you are going to have a friend there do you remember James?" My mother asked as we piled into the car.

"Yes Dr. Peters right?" I asked. I knew who he was.

He was my father's favorite intern and he was a senior resident and a teacher at JHU in Baltimore where I would be going to medical school. He was a decent guy just regular but my father thought the world of him. Alice didn't like him she said that he would get in the way. I still couldn't understand what he was going to get in the way of but Alice just never liked him. Emmett couldn't care less he was too busy chasing skirts and playing football.

We were now sitting in first class and my mind drifted back to 6 months ago. I was coming home to surprise Tanya. I missed her so much and I had planned on asking her to marry me. I had been working at school tutoring underclassmen and I had just gotten in to JHU and my parents gave me a couple hundred bucks to blow and I used it all on her ring. I had everything planned out. I pulled up to her dorm and I knew she was here her car was out front. I know that car; it's the car that I helped her pay for. God I was such a dumb ass back then. I paid for everything. Every dinner, every movie, clothes, cell phone. I worked my ass off through school to take care of her. I even sent her money for gas if she was short. She had trouble in school and couldn't work. She had to have enough time for studying. I understood, school didn't come easy to everyone and I wanted to be supportive. So I did; I couldn't be there physically all of the time so I opted for financially.

I had the ring in my pocket and a bouquet of her favorite flowers. I got to her dorm room and I knocked softly and waited but there was no answer. I heard her scream "Yes" so I went ahead and opened the door**. ****Oh, snap! Guess what I saw? A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth, I was so in shock my heart went down south.** (thanks Biz Markie from Just a Friend) I froze in place and dropped the flowers to the floor. It took me a minute to process the rest of the scene in front of me. She was naked and straddling his lap. I could see her bouncing up and down on his dick while they kissed. Her head flew back and her back arched. She started screaming 'YES' over and over again. I couldn't move I was frozen solid in the doorway.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy's voice yelled from underneath the love of my life.

Her head jerked towards the door and she screamed for me to get out. I stepped back and into the hallway shutting the door. I felt my back hit the wall across from her room and I used it to hold me up before I crumpled to the floor. I am not sure how long I was standing there before people I used to know from high school started coming up to me saying hi and how was I doing. I was not doing so fucking great at the moment. I didn't answer then I just stood there staring at her shut dorm door waiting for it to explode like my heart had just done.

After a while there was a small crowd of people around me trying to get my attention when someone knocked on her door and she came out in his t-shirt and his boxers.

"What do you want?" she asked the girl.

"Tanya, um Edward is here to see you didn't you know he was coming?" the girl asked. I still can't remember her name.

"Oh yeah hey Edward you should have really called if you were coming to visit this weekend." Tanya said.

"I came here to surprise you. What the hell is going on? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" I yelled at her. I was pissed, and unfortunately drawing a crowd with my raised voice.

"Look, I guess I just better get this over with. It's obviously over. It has been for a while. I needed more than you could give me and Dave is better in bed and he's got more money. You'll be fine Edward." She patted me on the shoulder. She fucking leaned over and patted me on the shoulder.

I stepped away from her and began screaming at her again.

"I came here to surprise you the woman that I thought was in love with me. How long have you been doing this? Do you have any idea why I am here or what I was going to do?" I screamed through clenched teeth at her.

"Edward don't over react ok calm down you're making a scene." She said softly to me.

"No I will not calm down I come here to propose to my girlfriend and I find her bouncing up and down on some fucking guy's dick. No I will not calm the fuck down Tanya." My hands were clenched in fists as I pounded them against the wall behind me.

"Edward I didn't want to do it this way but If you want to scream then we'll do it. You fucking suck in bed ok. I have been faking it for the past 2 years and I can't do it anymore. The money is great and all but I need more than that. The stupid romance shit isn't worth it. I would rather have the money than the presents. Now if you have any self respect left you should leave now before I say anymore." She tossed the flowers at me and slammed her door.

I stood there looking around at half of the people I had gone to high school with. Half of the girls I had dated before her, the new girl, Sara I was going to ask out before I was distracted by Tanya and half the guys on the baseball team. They were all staring at me a few of them laughing. I could feel my eyes start to burn and my heart was breaking.

Sara took my hand and led me down the hall to her dorm room. I was like a zombie. I sat on her bed and leaned forward placing my face in my hands and I began to cry. I couldn't be here in this moment. It just wasn't possible to be here in this moment and time feeling like this. I sat up when a small hand was on my shoulder.

"Edward I don't think you should go anywhere right now there are a lot of people out there. Is there someone I can call for you or do you have a friend that can come get you?" She asked in a sweet soothing voice.

"No, can I just stay here for a while until they are gone?" I asked wanting to hide from the world.

"Of course here why don't you lie back and rest for a while ok here's my spare key and I'm going to lock the door ok just stay here until I get back I have a few classes." I nodded to her and I fell asleep on her bed as soon as the door was shut.

I am not sure how long I was sleeping but the next thing I remember was her little soft hand shaking me awake.

"Edward you have to get up now. Edward your phone is ringing." I woke up thinking it was all a dream. I looked around at the room and the girl in front of me and realized that it was in fact a real life nightmare not a dream.

I answered my phone and it was my mother asking when I was going to be home and if I was staying for dinner. I hadn't told her about my intentions to propose to Tanya. I told my mother that we had broken up and that I was still here. I began to break down again as my mother tried to sooth me and tell me everything would be ok. I must have dropped my phone because I vaguely heard Sara on the phone with my mother suggesting that someone come and get me. About 2 hours later my brother and mother were both here. Emmett drove my car back while I rode with my mother. She didn't say anything she just rubbed my hand and shoulder reassuring me that I would be ok.

I spent the next few months in a dazed hypnotic zombie state. All I did was go to class and study. I didn't come home to visit my family. I just worked and concentrated on school. After several unreturned phone calls my mother made a trip out to confront me. She told me that I would fine someone better and that I deserved someone better. We began to make plans for me to move for med school. Mom was going to find me a place to rent and I refused to stay in a dorm. I didn't care how hard I had to work but I was not going to set foot in a dorm. I felt scarred for life in that dorm hallway and I would never set foot in one again if it was the last thing I did or rather didn't do.

My father tried to understand but was more than inpatient with my healing time is what he called it. I should have just snapped out of it and moved on. "She obviously wasn't the one" is what he would tell me. I knew damn well NOW that she wasn't the one but it still didn't make the pain any less. I kept thinking back and replaying all of our intimate times together and it didn't seem like she was faking it. I wished I had a girl who was a friend that I could ask about this stuff. I certainly couldn't ask my mother and well Alice was so young I doubt she had even been kissed. All she cared about was clothes and hanging out with her friends and shopping.

I found myself retreating to books and music more than before. The only thing I would miss about Forks besides my family was my piano. I hoped that wherever I was going to be renting a room that they had a piano. I wanted my own apartment but my mother was against it. She wanted me to be around people and not seclude myself to a solo existence.

She found an ad on the JHU website and made a call. It was a house that had 3 rooms available the other 2 tenants were guys and one was going to Towson a nearby college in Baltimore. The lady renting the rooms was a single mother who ran the diner next door. I would have to work in the diner to earn my food. Dad said he would pay for it but I didn't mind. I could use the distraction. I however was not looking forward to being around women at all. I thought maybe I could work in the kitchen or something. Maybe bus tables so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

I realized that over the past few months that I hadn't spoken one word to a member of the female population other than my mother and sister. I had spoken to the occasional store clerk or family friend but never a new woman that I didn't know. How could I trust anything that they said? I was terrified of them. They were all using sex to get ahead in the world. All women wanted was either money or sex. I didn't have much money just what my parents wanted to spare and as for sex well Tanya made it perfectly clear that I wasn't good for that either. I tried to think back to dating before Tanya. I had kissed lots of girls and made out with them. My fingers had even popped a cherry or two. It was not an enjoyable experience to say the least. The first time I thought she got her period and then the second time she started crying. I just wasn't good at the sexual stuff. I knew I was good at the kissing. I mean you can't fake being aroused or wet. I remember kissing a few girls and when my hand and fingers would wander down south there was definite arousal and wetness there. Your body can't fake that right? Hell I didn't even know. I just know that women are bad news. Any women under 50 are not to be trusted. Those are my new rules.

The plane landed and we gathered our bags and piled into the rental SUV. I still can't believe my mother made Emmett and Alice come along for this. She wanted the entire family to be here to support me in my life changing experience. I was moving across the country to go to med school. West coast to East coast, maybe I could join a gang and throw up signs when the evil gold diggers swarmed around me.

Dad tried to maneuver the busy streets of Baltimore while my mother fiddled with the GPS system. It was hopeless. Alice ended up reading the map and we finally arrived outside of this 3 story row house. The architecture was nice. Dad found a parking space but it took him a couple tries to fit the SUV in the small space. I heard Emmett laughing about how dad couldn't parallel park to save his life. It was sort of funny.

We got out of the car and headed in to the diner. Of course my mom took my arm while my father led the way with Alice bouncing by his side. She was always a daddy's girl. She always got whatever she wanted. Figures just like a woman. We entered the busy diner and a girl led us to a secluded room that looked like it was used for private parties or large groups. I was little relieved that we wouldn't have to sit through this interview in the busy loud diner. A guy came and took our orders thank god. I wasn't looking forward to a perky bubbly co-ed throwing herself at me today especially in front of my mother. Mom would probably nag me to go talk to her to get me back in the swing of things as she puts it. I was sitting at a table with my siblings while my parents took a booth off to the side. Mom said that there were details to be ironed out. I still didn't understand what the big deal was. So the lady asked us to take a piss test big deal I mean she was a single mom I could understand that. Just say no and all. I wasn't into drugs or drinking or anything remotely risky. I was the all American straight and narrow kid. Every mother's dream. Maybe that's what I should do find a nice old lady who already has enough money and one who isn't looking for sex just some arm candy. That might be the road to take.

As Emmett and Alice were chatting back and forth I decided to get a head start on some reading that James had suggested. It was med school so you could never be too prepared. I glanced up when the door opened.

There was a young lady standing there in black form fitting pants and a white button down shirt tucked in. Her soft mahogany hair was pulled high on her head in a tight pony tail. Her hair fell at her shoulders and curled around her neck. I looked up into her heart shaped face. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her lips looked soft and smooth. Her skin was pale and porcelain. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I kept my head down and pretended to read my book.

I hope this was the lady cleaning up or something. I lost my breath in my throat as she came up to my mom and introduced herself. Her smile made her seem even more beautiful. Her cheeks were flush and her delicate little fingers joined my mothers in a hand shake. I tore my attention away from them. I didn't want to meet her. She was just trouble waiting to rip my heart out. I was tempted to grab her and take her in the back room and fuck her brains out. See if she could fake it. I had been having thoughts like that lately when I would come across a woman. I kept wondering if I was any good and if I had the courage to speak to her would she give me the chance to prove that I could be good; That I could bring a woman to the point of passion filled ecstasy where she would scream my name. I wondered if in the throes of passion if I would be able to tell between a woman lost in lust and a woman faking it.

I tried to pay attention to my book but my mother brought that vile beautiful woman over to introduce her to us.

"This is our son Edward he is 21 and going to be attending Johns Hopkins Medical school and hopefully will be the one renting the room." My mother placed her hands on my shoulders and glanced from me to the woman.

I slowly brought my eyes up to hers and smiled shyly. I wasn't going to be rude and then her eyes darted down next to her and landed on a tiny little girl. The little girl was adorable she looked exactly like her mother. They both had long curly brown hair and pale skin. The little girl had brown eyes just like her mom. It was like a little clone. I was relieved that this was the mom and the daughter that my mom had told me about. She must be engaged or something. I didn't have to worry about her.

She excused the little girl and returned her attention towards me.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She reached her hand out for me to shake but I just nodded and smiled at her and went back to my book. I couldn't talk to her she was too pretty and I most certainly couldn't touch her. I hadn't touched a woman other than my mother or Alice in over 6 months.

"He is a bit shy at first but he'll open up." Mom was trying to explain my rude behavior in not returning the hand shake.

Mom led the lady back to the booth with dad and they began to talk amongst themselves. I returned to my book and ignore them. After a while our food was brought out and the little girl took a seat at our table and began asking all sorts of questions about movies and TV shows that we liked. She asked about Disney movies mostly and how our first day of school was. She introduced herself as Annabella Dwyer. The name caught my attention. She didn't have the same last name as her mother, Bella Swan. Maybe the mom gave the little girl her father's last name in hopes he would marry her. Figures another woman trying to trap a man with sex resulting in a child just to try and get his money.

After dinner was over Anna took Alice with the waiter I think his name is Jasper anyway, they went to the kitchen to make sundaes for everyone. When they came back the little girl sat with her mother and my parents to ask them some questions. She had a little notebook and everything. She was more organized than Alice. Half way through her questioning she came back over to our table and switched seats with Alice. Alice helped her get all of her stuff settled and she flipped her notebook over and started shooting questions at me.

She wanted to know what my favorite Disney movie was and if I knew how to make good voices for reading stories. She asked about snowman and snowballs. She wanted to know if I was afraid of monsters and if I would help her check under the bed and in the closet if Bella wasn't able to do it if she was busy at the diner. I thought it strange that she called her mom Bella and not mom. I vaguely remembered her calling her 'Sissy' but that could have just been a nickname of some sort.

After the long line of questions she stopped reading from her book and she was just shooting them at me one by one, one after another. She was almost as bad as Alice. Bella came over and knelt down between us giving the girl a pointed look like she was in trouble. I felt bad for the little girl I knew that mother look she was caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

"Anna have you asked all of your questions?" Bella asked in a stern yet angelic voice.

"Yes." Anna said looking down at her shoes.

"Well say goodbye to everyone Rosalie should be here to get you soon. If I do remember you promised you were going to show her your new room." Anna's face lit up and she jumped off the chair.

"Oh yes yes can I please I promise I won't go to the 3rd floor." She was now jumping up and down like Alice.

"Ok ok settle down say goodbye to everyone and then go find Jasper." Her mother instructed her.

The little girl ran around the room saying her goodbyes to everyone. When she got to me she yanked my arm and I knelt down. She threw herself into my arms and I hugged her tightly. I liked this kid, maybe I would have to change my rule for women. No contact over 15 and under 50 but anyone else was ok. She told me that she wanted to watch fantasia with me when I moved in and mentioned her mom made the best popcorn. I could do that.

I settled back in with my book as everyone around me resumed their conversations. The waiter came back and offered to show us the jukebox so we all got up to go.

Bella placed her hand on me shoulder and I felt a spark of electricity shoot through my entire body. I jumped and looked down at her. Did she feel it too? Maybe she shocked me from the friction of her shoes on the carpet.

"Edward if you don't mind I have a few questions for you? If you would join me for a moment?" She requested.

I retook my seat and she sat down in Alice's chair. My parents came over to us.

"We're going to see the juke box Edward come and find us when you're finished here." Mom led dad out of the room.

"I do hope that Anna wasn't too pushy with you."

"No more than Alice is." I replied.

"I just have a few personal questions I wasn't sure you would feel comfortable answering in front of your parents." She said and I looked up into her eyes and I was terrified of her. It was like she was put here just to torture me and make my life a living hell.

"O-k" I stuttered out and looked down at me book on the table.

"Well I wanted to know if you would be having overnight guests other than your family."

"No" I replied

"Do you smoke cigarettes or anything else?"

"No"

"How often do you drink and what kind of drunk are you?"

"I don't"

"Do you have religious practices that may be inappropriate for a small child?"

"No"

"If you will be dating I ask that you not bring the girls home while Anna is here during the week."

"O-k" Ha dating yeah right. If she only knew. I would most definitely not be bringing anyone home let alone dating anyone.

"If you are going to be dating I would like it if you would not bring the guys home at all." I looked up at her wondering if she was serious or not. I hated my reaction but the corner of my lips turned up into a crooked smile at the thought of her possibly maybe joking with me.

"I will not do anything that is not appropriate in front of your daughter." I said seriously.

She began to laugh and it scared me right away. She was laughing at me like the people in the hallway at Tanya's dorm. She giggled and put her hand on my shoulder. My entire body stiffened at her touch. And I felt the electric shock run through my body again and she quickly drew her hand away and rested it on the table inches from my hand. Even there inches apart I could feel a small tingle at our closeness. I was starting to internally freak out that every time she touched me I felt like I was being electrocuted. Is this what it was like when you went months without any female contact?

"I am sorry Edward I think that I have given you and your family the wrong impression. Anna is not my daughter she is my little sister. I just have custody of her since our parents died." She smiled at me and I was shocked and confused. It took me a few seconds to recover.

"Well Edward I guess it's time for the tour then. Are you ready?" She got up and reached for my hand.

I reached my hand out and she froze. She looked down into my eyes as I stood. I smiled at her and released our hands. I slowly walked around the table and out of the room. My heart was racing and I couldn't figure out why I had taken her hand. I know why I did it but I don't know why I didn't stop myself. I wanted to feel the spark again. I wanted to feel alive again. I have been feeling dead inside for so long and just one touch from her brought my heart back to life and I just had to have it again and again.

**TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC … TBC …**

I met my family out in the main part of the diner where they were scattered around a jukebox. She led those of us who were going on the tour up to the house. The house was a nice size and decorated simple. I could see family photos and pictures that a kid must have done around the house. There were artistic photographs and paintings. It was a normal house and I liked the fireplace. My room was nice it had all the furniture that I would need so I was relieved to see that I wouldn't need to bring a bed or a desk or anything like that. Bella left us to look around.

Mom took out her tape measure and began to flutter around the room with Alice taking notes behind her. Dad just stood in the doorway surveying everything while checking his blackberry every few moments. I liked the room and the color it felt like home. Or at least it felt like it could be home. I just felt safe in this house and especially this room. After everyone was done looking around my room we headed down stairs to find Bella.

"It seems that we have a flight issue here." Dad stated as we made it downstairs to the living room.

"Why what happened?" Alice said looking terrified.

"The flight got cancelled and there isn't another one until tomorrow morning. I told you we should have taken the Jet Esme dear, we wouldn't have had this problem." Dad replied looking at my mother who had insisted we take a regular plane and not the jet.

"Well can always grab a hotel and stay there until tomorrow it's not a very big deal darling." Mom said smiling at him.

"Well I'm glad that I thought enough to pack a bag for everyone. I knew we would be here for more than 1 day. No one ever listens to me even though I'm always right." Alice said looking satisfied with herself.

"Bella dear do you have a phonebook handy or a good hotel you would suggest." Mom asked.

"Oh nonsense you can all stay here there is certainly enough room and I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble especially when you are already here." Bella said smiling brightly at them.

Alice jumped up and down with excitement and Emmett smiled approvingly. Dad looked to mom while I waited for mom to decide what we were going to do. I wanted to stay in my new room and try it out.

"Oh dear are you sure we aren't putting you out. I mean there are 5 of us." Mom asked.

"Oh no it's ok you and Dr. Cullen can have the guest room, Edward and Emmett can have his room, Alice can stay in my room and I can sleep in Anna's room. It's really no trouble at all." Bella replied

"Well if you're sure I guess that would be ok. Edward Emmett go down to the car and get the bags." We jumped up and headed downstairs followed by their father.

After Emmett and I got our bags settled inside we joined Alice in the living room where she was watching TV. After a few minutes Bella came downstairs in what appeared to be her pajamas. She looked even more beautiful. Her light cotton clothes hung to her curvy body. I could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. The light pink fabric clung to her soft breasts and I could try my best to pay attention to my book and not stare at her.

"I hope you found everything ok." Bella said as she took a seat next to Alice on the sofa. Emmett was on the chair and I was on the love seat reading of course.

"Oh yes we found everything ok our parents went to bed they were a little tired and jet lagged. But we have a little problem." Alice replied.

"What's that?" Bella asked hoping it was nothing serious.

"I am not sleeping in the same bed with him." Emmett said as he pointed to me and I just glared at him. He was being so childish.

"I don't have any other beds Emmett I don't know where else you can sleep. I think you are too tall for the sofa." Bella said. And she started to giggle to herself. It was like music and I immediately wanted to hear it again.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing."

"No what tell me." He demanded

"Well if you must know I was trying to think of a reason that would cause you to be so against sharing a king size bed with your own brother. Does he wet the bed or something?" She asked jokingly and glanced at towards me and I knew my cheeks had given away my blush by her embarrassing statement. Of course it wasn't true at least not in the past 17 years.

Alice and Emmett burst out laughing and I just kept reading my book and glaring at them.

"No he doesn't wet the bed I just don't want to share a bed with a dude." Emmett explained.

"Well I have a solution but Edward isn't going to like it." Alice said as she smiled at me. I shot my head up and glared at her.

"I think that Edward and I should sleep in his room and Emmett can have Bella's room and Bella can stay in Anna's room that solves everything. Or I could sleep in Anna's room, Emmett can have Bella's room and Edward and Bella can share Edward's new bed." She said the last part smiling at me. She knew damn well that I was not going to be able to share a bed with Bella. She was just trying to make fun of me.

"I think that the first option is the best Alice thank you for solving our little problem." She said glaring at Emmett.

They all chatted while I read my book the waiter guy came home and went to bed.

Alice and Bella chatted for a while and I continued to read my book while Emmett watched television. The next time I looked up from my book Bella was gone, she must have gone to bed and Emmett was gone as well. Alice suggested that we head to bed and I agreed.

We went upstairs and changed into sweats and climbed into bed. Alice was small and didn't take up much room so it was ok and I quickly fell asleep. I was woken up by a shooting pain in my leg. I sat up quickly and looked down to see Alice spread out across the bed with her little feet kicking my leg. I grabbed my pillow and headed down to the sofa. Who knew that this tiny little annoying pixie sister could take up so much room in a king size bed?

I settled on the sofa and set my glasses on the coffee table. I fell asleep quickly and was woken up a short time later by someone moving my hand. I opened my eyes quickly and sat up grabbing whoever it was that was holding my hand down on the sofa with me. My eyes were met with the most beautiful big brown eyes I had ever seen. They were like puddles of melted milk chocolate swirled with caramel. I involuntarily reached my hand out to cup the cheek of the beautiful Bella. I caressed her cheek with my thumb. The surge of electricity shooting through my hand and up my arm was exhilarating. This was the best dream ever. I wanted to kiss her. The soft pink pouty lips were puffed out begging to be kissed. I reached my thumb down and needed to know if they were as soft as I had imagined them to be. I slid my finger across her bottom lip and up over her top lip. Yes they were as soft and inviting as I had imagined and more. I heard a soft moan escape her lips and her eyes were now closed. The moan shook me from my dream and I realized it was indeed real and not a dream.

I quickly moved away from her and dropped my hand to clutch my pillow.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to scare you but you looked cold and I was just putting the blanket on you." She said in a rush and gave me a small smile

I looked down at the blanket that was now on the floor and then back at her. I reached down and picked the blanket up and handed it back to her.

"Why are you down here on the sofa? I thought you were in your room with your sister?" She asked.

"She kicks."

"Did you want to stay down here on the sofa?" She asked.

I nodded. She got up and went over to the love seat and settled in to go to sleep. I stretched back out and fixed my pillow. I shivered a little as I settled back into the sofa. She tapped me on the shoulder. I took the afghan from her outstretched hand.

"Thank you Bella." I said as I spread it over my body and settled into go to sleep.

I woke up to a loud ringing sound. The phone was ringing and my mom was standing over it trying to cover the noise. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get the day started. When I came back down the phone was ringing again and Alice and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching Bella sleep.

"No Jake you can't go by yourself at night. I want you to take Jasper with you. The night drop isn't safe alone." Bella was mumbling in her sleep and sort of yelling at some guy named Jake.

Alice and Emmett were giggling back and forth listening to her. I took a seat next to them and picked up my book. After another round of Bella talking and repeating the same thing again I started to chuckle a bit to myself because it was absolutely adorable. Her eyes were closed and she was all curled up hugging the pillow and she was just talking like she was awake. The phone rang again and my mom brought it over to Bella and started to wake her up.

"Dear your phone has been ringing for the past 20 minutes it must be important they keep calling back. I didn't want to answer." And mom placed the phone in Bella's hands.

She was now talking to whoever it was and I tuned everyone out and picked up my glasses and my book to resume reading. A little while later my mom called us into the dining room for breakfast. I took a seat and started eating slowly. I felt bad that we had taken over her house like this. I mean it was one thing to rent a room but to have 5 people here taking over. I wonder why she was on the love seat and not in Anna's bed like she said she would be. Bella came down to breakfast a short while later and took the empty seat next to me. I scooted my chair a little away from her. I didn't want to risk her touching me again. I was kind of afraid of the shocks that I felt between us but deep down I was secretly afraid that today they wouldn't be there.

Dad informed everyone that the jet was coming to get us on Monday morning and that my parents would be staying at a hotel. Just great now what was I going to do here for the entire weekend. Dad mentioned something about touring the school and local hospitals on Sunday so at least that was taken care of. I guess I could read today and get ahead on my reading.

"Edward did you want to take a shower before we head out?" She asked. I shook my head no and gestured to my book. I was just going to stay here. I didn't want to hang out with them.

"Oh Bella Edward's not going he is going to stay here and read all day." Emmett said as he tossed a pillow at me and I just glared back at him.

"Well that's a shame because I wanted to show him the 3 story Barnes and Noble downtown I figured he would like to take a look at all the books. I guess he'll just have to find it on his own then; when he gets a chance between classes." Wait what 3 stories. Was she being serious? We just had a 1 story B&N and it was in Port Angeles. I had never seen a bookstore that big. They must have tons of music books.

Great now she was in the dining room. How was I going to get more information out of her? I swallowed hard and stood up. I was going to have to talk to her now. This was not on the top of my list of things that I wanted to do. Hell it wasn't even on the bottom of the list of things I wanted to do.

"Excuse me Bella." I lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Edward what can I do for you?" She asked pulling out the chair next to her. I guess I was supposed to sit down now so I did and placed my book on the table.

"Um- is there really a 3 story Barnes and Noble here?" I stuttered out.

"Yes there is one downtown where I was planning on taking everyone and there are at least 3 more regular ones around the city and there is one around the corner from us." She smiled at me and it just it that much more difficult to talk to her. Why couldn't she be ugly? It would make this so much easier. But I can't believe that they had this many bookstores here and I was not going to let some gold digging beautiful woman get in my way.

"Wow" I replied thinking of all the bookstores. But I needed to see the 3 story one I could just stay there all day while they did whatever they were going to do.

"Edward did I do something that made you feel uncomfortable? Or do you just not like me for no reason?" Bella asked getting irritated with me.

I couldn't be honest with her and tell her yes but I certainly didn't want her to hate me. I was going to have to live here with her. "I never said that." I replied feeling ashamed at myself for being so rude to her.

"I know Edward but you don't say much of anything at all so I am just going by how you react to me and the things I say." She rested her hand on mine and I felt the surge of sparks immediately and snatched my hand away from her soft touch. This was pointless. I didn't want to be near her and she obviously hated me already.

"I am sorry ." I said and I got up and walked away.

She grabbed my arm. "Edward I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you but we are going to be living together and you are going to have to speak a little more to communicate with me now if you would please come with us?" The shocks were back and I just endured them. They didn't hurt, they just lit a fire inside of me that I didn't want lit.

I smiled down at her "I would like that. Do I have time to shower and change before we leave?" I asked. She was trying to be nice to me and I could try and meet her half way if only to get her to stop touching me.

"Of course we wouldn't leave you behind. Do you know where everything is?" She asked releasing my arm. I relaxed after her touch was gone. I still felt a faint tingle where her hand had been but it was manageable.

She took my hand and showed me where everything was for a shower. I couldn't pay attention to anything other than her hand in mine. The entire time we were walking up the stairs I just stared at her little hand. Her fingers were delicate and soft. Her small hand fit perfectly nestled in my long fingers. Her palm was soft and I was fighting the urge to rub my thumb against it.

I showered and changed for the day. I met everyone downstairs and we left for the bus stop. I had never caught the bus before. It was exciting. I didn't talk to anyone. Emmett and Bella were chatting together and Alice was consumed with the waiter Jasper who lived across the hall from my new room. I looked out the window of the bus and took in the city. It was miraculous at how the neighborhoods changed from street to street. I could tell there were some bad neighborhoods with boarded up windows and obvious prostitutes and drug dealers hanging on the corners.

The architecture of the city was amazing. Everything looked old and sturdy. I had never seen so many houses all squished together. They were like matches all lined up in a small matchbook. We finally made it to our stop and I followed the rest of them off of the bus. We were obviously in the middle of downtown. There were tourists everywhere and groups of people dressed alike for various reasons. I guess school trips or camps. I saw busses of people unloading from tours. It was a lot to take in all at once. I took in the shops and the boats docked in the harbor. It was amazing that there was a huge city and then there was just this harbor right smack dab in the middle. It was beautiful. You could see the birds flying and soaring through the sky. I froze in mid step when I saw it. It was huge. The building was more than 3 stories high. There was the huge sign right out front. Barnes and Nobles Book Sellers. Next to it there was a Hard Rock Café and on the other side was an ESPN Sports Zone. The rest of them went running towards the ESPN while I just stood there glancing at the gates of heaven.

"Edward if you don't close your mouth you are going to catch some flies." I closed my mouth and smiled at Bella who was now standing next to me.

Oh come on just run for it you know you want to." She pushed my back and I stumbled forward a step before taking off up the steps 2 at a time. I flung the doors open and walked inside. It was miraculous. There were books everywhere. I took off towards the music section. A few minutes later Bella was by my side again. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Have you already made some selections or are you just hording books?" She took the books from under my arm that I had selected.

"No I want to buy those." I took them back and held them to my chest.

"It's ok just load me up and I'll keep watch of them over here you can look around as long as you want." She gestured for the comfy chair and took a seat.

I set my books down next to her and stepped away slowly. Surely she wouldn't do anything crazy right. I mean I could just pick them out again if she took off with my new books. I wanted to trust her but she was a woman and I was definitely keeping my guard up. I walked around. I searched the music section and found a few piano compositions that I had been searching for and some guitar ones that I wanted to learn. If I couldn't have my piano at least I could learn the guitar. I searched the medical section and found a few books that James had suggested I read for a few of the classes that I would have. James was an ok guy and it was nice of him to e-mail me back and answer all of my questions. I looked forward to meeting him tomorrow for our tour of the school.

I brought my selection of books to where Bella was still sitting. She was looking through a cookbook closely and she still had my pile of books on the end table next to her. I guess she wasn't that bad. I dropped off my new books and went to search for the one I had originally been looking for, Debusy. I searched the entire music selection and couldn't find it. I looked around at the information counters and there were all pretty young girls there no men what so ever. I sat down in the chair across from Bell feeling defeated.

"Are you done or did you need more time?" she asked looking up from the book she had been reading. I fiddled my fingers nervously avoiding looking in her eyes.

"Could you help me?" I asked looking down at his hands. I hated asking her for help but she was the most familiar person around me. She got up and knelt down in front of me resting her hand on the arm of the chair.

"Of course what do you need help with?" She replied.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked.

"Paper?" I looked up at her and she handed me an old receipt. I wrote down what I was looking for and handed it back to her.

_I am looking for the complete compositions of __CLAUDE DEBUSSY especially Claire delune._

"Did you ask them at the information center if they had it?"

"No" She got up and walked over the counter to talk to the lady. I watched her curiously as the lady came back with the book I wanted. I jumped for joy internally of course as Bella walked back over to me.

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face at having finally been in the same room as this book that meant so much to me. I reached for it and she put it behind her back and held up her hand to stop me. This was not funny at all. She was being childish, worse than Alice. I wanted to snatch it from her little delicate hands but her body was in the way. I tried the pout that usually worked with my mother and the girls back in high school. It didn't seem to work on her.

"No no Mr. Cullen you don't get it that easily." She said looking completely undazzled by my lame attempt to swoon her into giving me my book. Maybe Tanya was right I was absolutely worthless to the female population. I couldn't even get a stupid pretty girl to hand me a book.

. "If you want this book you are going to have to give me something for it." Great figures she wanted money just like every other stupid woman on the face of this earth. I got my wallet out in preparation to bribe her.

"How much?"

"No, not money." " She said. I glared down at her feeling the anger rise in my body as I stared down at this tiny little woman who was working my last nerve.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her.

"I am not sure yet but here's what I'm going to do. I am going to put the book on hold under MY name and we will pick it up before we head back to the bus stop. I reserve the right to cash in my favor later today during our adventures around the harbor. DEAL ?" She asked

I looked at the book she was now waving in front of me, taunting me, teasing me with it. How cruel could one person be? I reached out for it and she swept it behind her back. We repeated this silly game of hers a few more times until I gave up. I was not going to play along with her child like behavior. I was a man for goodness sake not some stupid love sick puppy under her sexual control. I tried to stare her down but she just laughed at me. She was always laughing at me. It just made me think back to Tanya's dorm hallway and all of the kids from high school laughing at me.

"FINE" I yelled at her. It was the first time I had raised my voice to anyone besides Emmett or Alice in 6 months other than Tanya in the hallway. I picked up me other books and took them to the counter to buy.

We met up with the rest of them outside in front of the building.

"Edward what's wrong why do you look so upset?" Alice asked rubbing my back. I shrugged away from her and glared at Bella.

Bella told Alice what happened and then of course Alice went to tell Emmett and now both of my stupid siblings were laughing at me. They were all against me. I just wanted to go home why we couldn't have taken the jet instead of the stupid plane. If we had I would be home by now.

We made our way through all of the shops where Alice, Emmett and I shopped and looked around at things. Jasper helped to carry Alice's bags. We stopped to eat at Hooters for lunch. Emmett was his usual charming pig headed self. It was stupid. All these girls prancing around using of course SEX to get MONEY from guys. I tried to look away and ignore everyone until we left.

We stopped in to visit the world famous Fudgery to watch them perform a song and get some fudge. I couldn't help notice the way Bella's face lit up and she sang along with the songs that the people were singing. They turned classic songs into songs about fudge. Being a musician myself I had to admire their creativity. She-devil insisted that we stop for an Italian ice. Of course it dripped down her chin and she would wipe it away but not before I noticed. She looked to be oblivious to how sexy and taunting she was. But I knew deep down she was trying to get to me. I wasn't going to let her. On our way back to Barnes and Noble Jasper gave Alice a piggy back ride while Emmett was bogged down with all the bags. Alice always got what she wanted. I hope Jasper knew what he was getting himself into. He seemed like a guy who had a good head on his shoulders. I hope Alice didn't ruin him.

Emmett and Bella were talking amongst themselves. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I noticed a twinkle in Emmett's eye and I knew what came next. I felt a sudden urge to get her away from my sex crazed brother. I decided to interrupt their conversation and get my book since we were getting closer to the B&N.

"Excuse me Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" She asked as her cheeks turned a bright pink. I noticed that she did that every once in a while when I would talk to her. I wondered if she did this with everyone. No she probably did it wasn't anything I said.

"My book?" I asked reminding her of her promise to get my book back before we left.

"Ok well I want 2 hours of your time no questions asked." She glared up at me challenging me with her eyes. What choice did I have? The book was so close and I was not going to let it get away. And I was most certainly not going to let this little brat stand in my way.

"Fine." I replied stiffly.

"Come on grumpy let's go." She took my hand and I felt the sparks flood through my body. I tried to suppress and ignore them. I could get through this it was just 2 hours. She could not break me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise now get on." She tugged my arm and I stumbled onto the boat.

I sat in the corner looking around the harbor as the boat floated from one end to the other and then across the channel to the Fells Point shops. I looked around the harbor and took in the view. It was quite magnificent. The way the shops all twinkled with lights and you could see people happily fluttering about from store to store. Everyone seemed so happy. I wish I could be that happy. I looked at all of the boats that passed by and the ones that were docked. It was amazing that all of this could exist so close to the city. She-devil came over and took my hand. The sparks from her touch brought me back down to reality and she pulled me up. I guess this was our stop.

We got off of the taxi and set our feet on the ground. She showed me around as we walked through the brick paved roads. I took in everything she was saying. It was all quite interesting. There were land marks and famous views that I hadn't realized I knew from TV shows or movies that were filmed here in Baltimore. I have to admit she did know a lot but that was probably because she had no life.

We stopped in front of a music store called "Sound Garden". She opened the door and stepped inside. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to follow her in or wait outside. I stood out there for a few minutes and then just figured I would go in and look around. I started to look around at all of the music and began finding things that I was interested in. It must have been a good 20 minutes before I was ready and then I found her talking to some guy. She was probably trying to get a date or con some money out of him.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't like how close he was standing to her. She was obviously a little more than friendly with him. He looked way too young for her. I wanted to go over there and stand between them. I didn't want him touching her. He shouldn't get to feel the sparks that flowed from her body. Those were mine… Wait what the fuck am I talking about? Mine? I felt my face heat with anger as she hugged this guy and then he left.

She walked over to look at some CDs and I kept my distance but I didn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't risk her going home with some guy and me being stuck here. I had no idea where I was or how to get back to the diner. That was my excuse and I was going to stick by it no matter what the rest of my mind was telling me. I was not jealous of that guy no I just wanted to make sure I had a way back to my mom.

She went up to the counter to pay for her CDs and I followed. I placed my CDs on the counter with hers. She was so tiny I just reached over her, it was kind of funny. She glared at me and just I ignored her. She tried to separate our purchases on the counter and handed the clerk her card. I again reached over her tiny body and stacked the CDs together and gave the clerk my card and I slid hers back over to her. The clerk looked from me to her and then back again. He rang everything up and handed me my bank card back. Ha score one for me. I just bought her a CD. Crap there I go again paying for a woman. What was I thinking? I don't know what I was thinking. Alright I knew damn well what I was thinking and doing ok. I wanted to stake some claim to her. I wanted to take care of her and protect her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close so that the sparks could consume my body and I could feel alive again. But, I would never admit that to anyone and especially not to myself at least not YET.

She stepped away with her hands across her chest. She looked pissed off. Crap maybe that wasn't the best way to get on her good side. Then I noticed she hadn't spoken to me for quite some time. I know I hadn't said anything but not I realized that she hadn't either. I missed her voice. I was getting used to hearing it.

She walked out of the store in a huff. I signed for the receipt and grabbed the bag. I glanced at a bulletin that caught my eye on the way out of the door. When I got outside I didn't see her anywhere. I looked up and down the street and there was no her. I was started to get pissed off standing here looking back and forth for this girl where the hell could she have possible disappeared to. I felt an ache in my chest immediately when I didn't see her after a few minutes. What if something happened to her? What if she was hurt, what if someone grabbed her? A million thoughts were running through my mind as I looked around trying to spot any sign of her.

I pulled out my phone and glanced at the time. I was debating if I should call her or not. I knew that Alice had put her number in my phone but what would I say to her? I would have to talk to her again if it was on the phone. Would she even answer if I called? I sighed to myself and put the phone away. I would start walking and see if I found her. Right before I took a step I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and there was the She-devil's name on my phone.

_**Across the street**_

Across the street huh? Figures I hadn't looked there of course. I snapped my head up and our yes met. I quickly crossed the street to where she was sitting with her pretzel and soda. Figures she would just run off and get something to eat not asking if I was hungry or anything. She let out a little giggle and I realized she was staring right at my dick. I quickly stepped away.

I took a seat next to her on the steps and set my bag down. She snatched it up and took out her CD and put it in her purse. Damn she got me. I should have held it hostage for my book that I STILL didn't have. I followed her down the street and into the shops. She tried on a funny hat and some sunglasses and took a picture with her phone and started text messaging. She did look kind of funny in the big hat and funny glasses. I laughed a little to myself but I didn't let her see. I just hung back and watched as she went about her business. She was definitely ignoring me now. I could play this game. She left the store and then went to get ice-cream. She jumped like a little kid. It was adorable. I laughed again but I think she heard me this time. I had to work better at ignoring her. It was getting harder though. I felt drawn to her. I wanted to follow her everywhere. I would have followed her if she jumped into the harbor just to be near her and see the next funny thing she would do.

I wasn't sure how she was going to eat the ice-cream and the pretzel and cheese with only 2 hands but I followed behind to see how she was going to pull this off. She must have realized this also because she turned around and tried to hand her pretzel to me. I ignored her and didn't take it. She nudged me with it and I just took it, it was easier than having to talk to her. I was not losing this silent treatment contest. She left the store with me following right behind her. I took a nibble of her pretzel and cheese. It was quite good. Bella led us into a small coffee shop and took a seat in a booth.

I sat down on the bench in front of her next to her little feet that were propped up. I reached over her feet and set the bag down. I glanced through the menu and started to eat the pretzel and cheese.

"What can I get for you today?" the server asked. The waitress was tall with fire red hair. She was obviously punk and had lots of tattoos. I pointed to what I wanted on the menu.

Bella ordered some crab soup and as I heard her voice I realized just how much I missed hearing it. I was still not going to talk to her though. She sat there looking around eating her ice cream. I was now done with her pretzel and cheeses so I wiped my mouth with the napkin and propped my feet up on the bench next to her. Ha, Two can play this game. She thought she was going to break me but she wasn't.

We sat there in silence waiting for our food. She set her ice-cream on the table on a napkin and folded her arms over her chest like a child. I laughed in my head I was winning this battle. I picked up her ice-cream and ate it.

The waitress brought our food and we immediately began to eat it while continuing to ignore one another. She ordered some coffee so I asked for the same. I spoke but not to her so I was still winning.

The waitress brought our coffee over and she rested her hand on my shoulder and winked at me. I gave her a shy smile before uncrossing and re-crossing my ankles. When my feet settled back down one of them was lightly touching the side of Bella's leg. I could feel the hairs of my leg tickling her thigh. I picked p a CD and began reading through the cover art to avoid her eyes. I could feel the sparks and tingling at our small contact and I was actually enjoying it. I just needed something to keep my eyes occupied before I got lost in her big brown eyes and my world came crashing down again.

She started sipping her coffee and rested her head back on the booth. She stretched her legs out farther and wiggled I assume to get more comfortable. Her eyes were now closed. She let out a small sigh and it looked like she was sleeping. I actually thought she was that was until I felt her hand rest on my leg. I felt sparks in my leg shoot up my calf and thigh and settle in my groin. Her soft fingers were moving over the hair on my legs and my body jerked in reaction. I stretched my leg out more to encourage her touch. It was blissful and I wanted more of it. My leg was pressed against her soft thigh and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the comfort. My heart was racing in a good way. I hadn't felt this alive in months. For so long all I felt was pain and suffering and now I felt alive again.

Bella's fingers were more than lightly grazing the hair on my legs now. Her fingers were definitely massaging my skin and muscle. I felt amazing and calming all at the same time. It was like we were having a silent conversation. I wanted to be a part of the conversation as well so I took a giant risk.

I let my fingers lightly graze over her ankle. Her skin was soft and smooth like silk. She didn't flinch away and I took that as a sign to continue. It had been so long since I've touched a woman. The feeling was overwhelming. I deepened my touch and pressed my fingers into her skin and massaged more of her leg. A small moan escaped her lips and she squeezed my leg or rather began masturbating it.

I yanked my legs down and bumped my knee under the table. Bella jerked her feet down and we sat there silently sipping our coffee avoiding each other's eyes. Before I knew it Bella had paid for our meal and she was signing the slip. I felt bad I had wanted to pay for our meal. I mentally punched myself in the face. I had to stop thinking like that. I was beginning to realize that not every woman needed or wanted a guy to pay for everything. Well at least this woman didn't. She was self sufficient and independent. I guess we were now even she got our meal and I got her a CD.

I opened the door for her instinctively. I felt a strong connection to her that wasn't there before. I wanted to reach out and hold her hand while we walked down the street but I settled for pacing my hand on the small of her back. She didn't shy away from my light touch. I felt faint sparks between us again but it was more tolerable and comfortable now. I guess I was getting used to it.

When she handed me the ticket for the water taxi I touched her fingers lightly and took the ticket. She let out a gasp from my touch and I saw her cheeks burning pink again. I looked away after giving her a small smile. Her phone started to ring and she talked to that guy Jasper for a few minutes before handing me the phone.

It was of course it was Alice being annoying again so I asked to talk to Emmett and he was just worried I had run off and left Bella. He wanted to make sure that I would be able to make it back to the diner ok. I reassured him that I was fine. He still insisted on speaking to her. The water taxi approached.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked resting her hand on my arm. I smiled at her. I was getting used to her touch and I was beginning to look forward to it. She squeezed my arm.

"You know I want to be your friend Edward and if you ever want to talk about anything I'm here for you." Where the hell did that come from? Oh god I could only imagine what Emmett had said to her, now she was treating me like a child.

I tugged my arm out of her grasp. I didn't' need her pity. The water taxi docked and the plank fell to the cement. I followed behind her as she got on the boat. She took a seat on the empty boat and I sat down next to her placing my arm on the back of her bench. It was a big step for me, being this close to a woman.

She turned around in her seat to face me and I smiled at her again trying to reassure her that I was ok. Her face lit up in a grin and her eyes twinkled. I rested my hand on her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer. She slid across the bench to rest against my side. The feel of her warm body pressed against mine was almost too much to take. She was so close I could smell her hair and her skin. It wasn't any perfume I had ever smelled before. It was a natural smell. I felt the hairs on my legs brush against her smooth legs as we sat there together enjoying the sun set across the harbor. She leaned her head to rest on my shoulder. I felt very protective of her. She fit nicely against my body. It felt calm and safe to be this close to her. I could feel her breath escape her lips and brush across my collarbone.

I rested my chin on top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. In this moment I didn't feel any pain or aching in my chest. It was like the last 6 months of my life never happened. All day I had been playing this game with her and she had obviously won. This little tiny woman had broken me. All the rules and walls that I had been putting up over the past months; Bella knocked them all to the ground in 1 afternoon of touring around Baltimore. She was persistent I had to give her that much. She didn't pester me like Alice or my mom she just let me open up. How did she know how to handle me? We had just met.

"You don't give up do you?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"No.".

"I too would like to be your friend but please give me time to adjust to the drastic changes in my life." I wanted to be her friend, I truly did. I just needed time to adjust to everything. I had to let go of all of my hate and anger towards women in general before I could be closer to her. I brought my other arm up to wrap it around her in a hug.

"I can do that." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I am sorry that I kept your book from you I shouldn't have acted so childish." I couldn't really blame her I was being rather rude when she was making an effort to be my friend.

"It's ok I was not giving you much of a choice."

When our stop came I followed Bella off of the boat and towards the Barnes and Noble. She went to the counter and brought back my book. I paid the cashier and we silently walked to the bus stop.

When the bus came it was extremely crowded. There were no seats and barely enough standing room. A seat finally opened up about half way through our ride and I sat down immediately. Bella stood in front of me holding on to the bar tightly. I grabbed her hips and turned her around so that she was facing away from me. I gripped her hips firmly and pulled her down to sit on my lap. She wasn't heavy and I could feel my thighs burning from her warmth and the sparks that flowed between us. She fit perfectly on my lap and I wanted hold her closer but I felt the eyes of the entire bus on me. It was like they were all watching me and knew what I was thinking. I wanted nothing more than to have her turn around and straddle me naked. I wanted to take here right here on this bus. My boxers were now tight against my growing erection as I thought about all of the things I wanted to do to her.

A few people got off of the bus but I kept a firm grip on her waist so she would stay close to me. I wanted to feel her against me and this was as close as I was going to get so I was going to enjoy every second of it. She stood up and I followed her off of the bus.

We were walking back to the diner when she stumbled on the sidewalk. I instinctively reached my arms out to grab her before she hit the ground. She turned around in my arms and our eyes locked. My heart was racing now and the electricity running between us was unmistakable. I felt myself getting lost in her warm chocolate eyes. I felt her move her arms from in between our bodies to wrap around my neck. I could feel the warmth of her breath getting closer and brush across my face. She was breathing ragged and her delicate cheeks were flushed a bright pink. I turned my head slightly to avoid the kiss that was inevitably going to happen. I was not ready for that. I was terrified of her. I wanted nothing more than to get lost in lust with this beautiful woman but I couldn't do it. I was going to have to see her every day. I needed to be her friend first before we became more.

"You have to be careful; I couldn't stand to see your beautiful face damaged." I whispered in her ear. I couldn't stand to be this close to her so I fled across the street and into the diner. I felt bad for leaving here there but I just couldn't trust myself not to kiss her.

I saw my family scattered around the diner and I sat with my parents and told them about my day and the books that I found and all of the sights that Bella had shown me. I could see the smile on my mother's face as I told her about everything that I had done today and all that I had seen. Each time I would mention something nice that Bella did for me my mom's face would light up. I knew she was worried about me and it hurt so much that I put her through all of this pain. I hadn't even considered how much my actions or lack thereof had affected my family over the past few months.

I saw Bella in the diner when my mother waved to her. She smiled in our direction and headed to the kitchen. I tried my best to not notice her. I was afraid of the look that she would give me. My parents and I chatted about the tours that I would be going on the next day and then we would be heading home Monday. I was looking forward to the tours and seeing James again I had a ton of questions for him.

I was thinking about asking him for advice about Bella. I couldn't ask my dad, he would want me to concentrate on school and didn't want a girl to distract me. I couldn't talk to Emmett, he would just tell me to get laid or find some cheerleader to fuck around with. He was preoccupied with Bella's blonde friend and he would just tease me anyway. Alice was a completely different story, I could definitely not talk to her or my mother about women issues. They always looked at me with pity and sympathy. They both hated Tanya for what she did to me. So I figured that James was my next choice. He was older and from what my father said was a great guy. He had a steady girlfriend in Baltimore and was thinking about asking her to move in with him. Dad said that it was a sensitive subject because the lady had a kid and James wasn't sure if his girlfriend would go for it. Maybe I could meet his girlfriend and ask her for advice.

James was 32 so his girlfriend was probably older than me and would know about how to get close to someone who has a kid. Well Bella really didn't have a kid but a sister but she was still like her mom so I guess she was a single mom per se. I was starting to get a headache thinking about all of this. My parents left for the hotel and I noticed that Alice and Emmett were already gone so I headed over to the house. I wanted to get some reading done before I went to sleep.

I heard Emmett and Bella talking in the guestroom when I reached the 3rd floor and I quickly went into my room to avoid any conversations. I noticed that my bed didn't have any sheets or pillowcases on it. Great now I was going to have to find her or I could just sleep on the mattress. I decided to wait a little while I needed to read to clear my head. There were too many thought about her clouding my mind. I didn't trust myself to be able to form a coherent thought when I did find her and talk to her. I must have been reading for only 10 minutes when there was knock on my door. I swallowed hard and tried to get some control over my emotions and then there was a 2nd knock this time a bit louder.

I got up from the chair and opened the door slowly and quickly sat back down to finish reading. I needed a few more moments to gather my thoughts. She didn't say anything; maybe she was as terrified as I was? I glanced up from my book to watch her fix the sheets. I felt the lust start to rise at the sight in front of me. She was leaned over the bed trying to fix the fitted sheet over the corner of the mattress. Her tight perky ass was high in the air and my first instinct was to grab her hips and take her right there while she was spread across my bed. I swallowed the lump that was building in my throat as I closed my eyes and tried to get the image out of my mind.

I opened my eyes again and she had moved to fix the other corner now her ass was staring right at me swaying slightly back and forth with each movement her arm made. I shifted in the chair to adjust my growing problem. I was biting my lips and staring at this vision sprawled out on my bed when she turned her head and our eyes locked for a moment. I quickly turned my eyes back to the book.

She was standing by the doorway about to leave when she spoke.

"Edward?" She asked. I couldn't look at her or talk to her yet. I had to try and get rid of my problem first. I put up my finger for her to hold on a second. She seemed a bit irritated with me but I couldn't let her see the situation in my pants. I couldn't do that to her she deserved better. And I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. I wanted to be her friend not just some guy she fucked. Well at least not yet anyway. I most certainly did want to fuck her but I wanted more than that. I wanted a relationship and love first.

I set my book down and walked over to stand in front of her. She stepped away from me and stumbled into the door forcing it closed behind her. She stared up at me and I got lost in her big deep brown eyes. Her eyes were dazzling. She had to know how beautiful they were. She seemed to expect me to talk or be the one to make a move but I couldn't. How on earth could she expect me to have a single manageable thought while I was standing here looking in those gorgeous eyes?

"Yes?" I asked fiddling with the lint in my pockets trying to keep my hands to myself. It was taking everything I had not to wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." She smiled up at me. No I didn't want her to leave yet. God what was going on in my brain? I wanted to be near her as much as possible but I was terrified of her at the same time. I didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I asked

"No."

"Where are you going?" Maybe she had plans or something that she needed to do. That would make the decision for me.

"Nowhere." Crap now what? Should I ask her to stay or is that too forward?

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked hoping maybe she would come on the tour with us and I would get to spend time with her. Maybe if James met her than he could give me better advice.

"Yes at breakfast I think. Why did you need something before then?" She said. She looked pissed off. Maybe she was mad at me about something. I tried to think about the night and what I had done to make her mad. I couldn't think of anything that bad.

"No I just thought….um maybe you were mad at me?" I needed to know

"No, Edward I'm not mad at you. I am just a little confused about earlier." Well she wasn't the only one. But so much had happened today what earlier she was confused about. Hell I didn't even know what part of the day I was confused about I guess it was the entire day and not just one part.

"When?" I asked.

"When what?" She said. I was going to have to spell it out. I was going to have to just fucking man up and talk now. I swallowed the lump that was returning in my throat and asked her.

"When earlier made you confused."

"Well when I tripped and you caught me … thank you for that by the way … I just thought you know." Thought what? That wasn't exactly an answer it was too vague. Did she think I was a fucking MIND READER or something? If she thought that then heck I would believe that Alice could see the future, but she can't and I can't read minds. Women are more confusing when they talk then when they are quiet. I assumed she was talking about the almost kiss so I went with that.

"Oh yeah that … I thought it was just me." I could be vague. I wasn't going to admit it. I looked away from her afraid to meet her eyes.

"Did you feel it? I mean you know did you want to?" Of course I wanted to duh. That's why I had to turn away from her. I sucked in a breath of air and decided I was going to have to be the one to say the word KISS. 'Grow some balls Edward'. I heard Emmett's voice in my head encouraging me to man up.

"I felt it. I wanted very much to kiss you … … … but I am not ready for that yet." There honesty women always want honesty so there you have it I'm not freaking ready yet. I hope she understood. I didn't want to have to explain everything to her right now.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I'm just going to bed now I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward." Her eyes lost their sparkle and I felt my heart aching as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

I am such a prick. I had hurt her now. She turned away from me and reached for the doorknob. I heard a soft sob escape her lips and I lost it. I couldn't let her leave like this. I didn't want her mad at me and I most certainly couldn't bear to know that she was crying.

I placed my hand on the door to keep it shut as I stared at the back of her head. She was trying to open the door and I couldn't let her leave like this. She slowly turned and I saw that the tears had fallen down her face. Her cheeks were pink and wet. I brought my other hand up to cup her face.

"Bella please don't cry. I can't stand to watch you cry.". I said trying to get her to stop. My already broken heart was breaking even more at the sight of her red watery eyes and flush cheeks.

"God, Bella you just don't understand." I pressed my forehead against hers.

I closed my eyes because it was too painful to see her tears. I felt a tear escape my eye and she brought her hand up to wipe it away. My eyes flew open and locked with hers. I stepped closer to her and bent down so that we were face to face. I needed to see her and feel her closer to me. I wanted so much to kiss her but I couldn't do it.

"Pl … Please make me understand I'm scared of this?" She asked through a sob.

I took her hand and led her over to my bed where I sat down and pulled her down next to me. We turned to face each other and our knees were on the bed touching and I could feel the sparks shooting back and forth between us.

"Bella I just got out of a long relationship and my heart is broken right now. I can't explain what I am feeling right now." That was about as much as I was willing to disclose at the moment. I wanted to tell her everything that happened and how it had changed my outlook on love and life but I just wasn't ready yet.

"Please don't feel that I am rejecting you. I do not want to hurt you. I do feel that there is something between us. It is something I have never felt before. But, I need to be sure that it's real and that it's not just a rebound. I couldn't stand it if I blew my one chance with you." I cupped her face in my hands and wiped her tears away. I needed her to know that it wasn't just a cliché _**'it's not you it's me'**_ and that it really had nothing to do with her it was just that I needed to fix myself before I could give her what she deserved.

"I wasn't sure if you felt it too." I smiled when she said this because it was absurd that she thought I didn't feel it too. How could I not? I trailed my finger lightly down her arm and felt the sparks through my finger.

"I feel it too." I told her and leaned in to hug her so I could feel the surge of life ignite in my entire body from her touch.

I circled my arms around her and began to rub my hands up and down her back squeezing her tight. She squeezed me tight and buried her face in my neck. I buried my face in her neck. Holding her like this and feeling her body pressed against me felt so right. It felt like home.

We sat there for a while enjoying the feeling and comfort. There was a knock at the door and we separated abruptly. I went back to my book and she went to grab her basket of laundry and open the door. Of course it was Alice.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Alice asked bouncing at the door.

"I was just fixing the beds up 3 more rooms to go see ya." Bella left quickly down the hall.

After Bell was gone Alice plopped on my bed staring at me. She was silently asking me questions and I could almost hear her little annoying voice screeching at me. I put the book back down and glared at her.

"What?" I asked sternly.

"Ohhhh nothing." She sang as she swung her little legs back and forth while perched on my bed. Great, just freaking great she was patronizing me now.

"Look Alice if you have something to say just SAY IT ALREADY." I demanded.

"Well if you are sure you want me to tell you?" She asked with a sly smile on her lips.

"YES just get it over with already and get out." I spat. Alice got up skipping across the room and holding the door open. She stepped half way through the door and peeked her head back in.

"You are going to fall in love with her, get married and have 3 babies." I flung the book at her head just after she shut the door and went running down the hall.

She was always doing this. Telling me what was going to happen in my life and sticking her pointy little nose in my business. She told me that Tanya was a whore and that I should break up with her before graduation. I should have listened to her then. She told me that I should apply to JHU instead of Harvard, So I applied to both. I was surprised when I got in to both school. I only chose JHU because dad said James was here and that dad could visit at JHU more often. Why did she always have to be right? Maybe this new little epiphany that she had wouldn't be such a bad thing. Naw it would never happen.

I got ready for bed and snuggled into the sheets. I hugged the sheets against my face from where Bella had been sitting and I could smell her on them. I breathed in deeply and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed.

"Get up get up mom and dad are here for breakfast and you're going to miss the tour." She bounced off and out of the room as soon as I sat up and started throwing pillows at her.

I showered and changed quickly and met my parents at the diner. Alice informed us that Bella was busy working and would see us for dinner later tonight. After breakfast we went to meet James at the JHU admissions office. We filled out some papers and got visitor badges that would allow us access to the buildings. It was kind of cool. James had this golf cart thing that we got to ride in to get across campus. My mom got a kick out of that and asked my father if she could get one for her birthday. As soon as the words left her mouth I knew damn well that he would get her one. He had that look on his face, that love look like she could have asked for the keys to the White house and he would have found a way to get them for her. I hoped that one day I could share that kind of love and devotion with someone.

We took tours through all the buildings and even the dorms. James said that I should try and experience the college life to get the full effect. I informed him that I had found the perfect room to rent and mom proceeded to tell him all about the diner and the lovely young woman that owned the place. I noticed that James quickly changed the subject back to school and the hospitals. After we toured the school we went to 2 of the hospitals stopping in one of the cafeterias for lunch. The food was ok but nothing compared to my mom's cooking or the food at the diner.

After lunch James took us to a museum near JHU and we walked around looking at the art. Mom stopped for over an hour to look at all of the intricate little doll houses that were on display. They looked like real life antique houses and furniture it was amazing. It reminded me of 'Honey I Shrunk the Kids', you know the movie with Rick Moranis. It was like he took the machine and shrunk entire houses and all of the stuff in it. I found some books of paintings that I liked in the gift shop and we headed back to JHU campus to get our rental car and part ways with James.

James was extremely helpful with all of my questions concerning classes, professors, the city and just about everything except the one thing I wanted to ask him. I couldn't get a minute alone to talk to him. My father was always standing right there. He definitely thought the world of James and James seemed to look up to my father. I couldn't blame him I wanted to be just like the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I had big shoes to fill and was looking forward to the challenge. I however was hoping that my new obsession or infatuation with my new found brown haired brown eyes beauty didn't disrupt or interfere with my career plans and aspirations.

_**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ NEW 4-3-2009 NEW $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ NEW 4-3-2009 NEW $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**_

We got back to the diner just in time for Sunday dinner. Dinner was a new experience for me. Growing up with Alice and Emmett there was always chattering. Even before Tanya I was quiet. I talked when spoken to and participated in the sibling bickering but I didn't feel the need to occupy the air with sound all the time like my brother and sister did. There wasn't a moment of silence throughout the entire meal. I noticed that Emmett was glue to the blonde and Alice was glue to Jasper like usual. I wanted to sit near Bella if only to hear her voice but she was at a different table. Bella sat with the cook Jake and her sister Anna. They looked like a happy family. I felt almost like I was interrupting in their lives as I watched them interact with one another. The way he looked at her made me uneasy. She smiled and joked around but there was just something about how he gazed at her when she wasn't looking that made me very uncomfortable. It was almost like she was a bone and he was a dog.

After dinner we had sundae's prepared by the new happy couple Alice and Jasper and Anna. I was going to get fat living here. I remembered that James offered to show me around the gym at the school. I would definitely have to keep myself in shape if I was going to be living here eating this food. My parents headed back to their hotel room and the rest of us went our separate ways. I headed to bed early wanting to get some rest after my tiring day running around. I must been lying there for over an hour before I got up and headed downstairs. I found Bella sitting in the living room watching TV. I sat walked past the sofa where she sat and rested on the chair. I wanted to talk to her again but I was nervous. After my revelation today and being apart from her I wanted to talk to her more but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She handed me the remote and we said our goodnights.

I sighed internally at my defeat. I so wanted to talk to her or give her a hug or something but I just couldn't do it. I flipped through the channels for a little while. I gave up there was nothing on. I climbed the steps and finally after about an hour of trying to fall asleep I did.

I woke up to a small knock on my door. I had no idea what time it was. I got up and opened the door to see Anna smiling up at me holding a half cup of coffee. I took it from her carefully and she followed me into the room. I took a seat on the chair in the corner while she climbed up on the bed. She was so small sitting there on the queen size bed. I couldn't help but think of Bella when I looked at her, they had the same eyes and curly brown hair.

"You are leaving soon aren't you?" she asked in a small tired voice.

"Yup I think so." I said taking a sip of my coffee

"When will you be back?"

"I think next weekend if not sooner. I still have to pack up my room at home."

"Oh before you go I have something for you." She hopped off of the bed and rant down the stairs.

I took her absence as an opportunity to get changed and brush my teeth. By the time I was out of the bathroom she was sitting on my floor with a book about Disney's Fantasia. I took a seat next to her on the floor and she showed me all the instruments that they played and the notes and about all of the stories. My mom came in a few minutes later looking for us. Mom sat down with us and listened to Anna talk about the book and the movie that we were going to watch next weekend when I came 'home' as she put it. I saw Emmett walk passed us with his bag and figured we should get a move on so we headed downstairs.

My family was saying their goodbyes to Bella and Anna and then it was my turn. I felt my throat closing up and my palms were sweating. It felt like everyone was watching me. My entire family was here watching me with Bella. I wanted to pull her into the closet and kiss her and hug her goodbye and promise that when I got back we could be friends. I wanted to press her up against a wall and press our bodies together, but my entire family was here watching my every move. I wiped my sweaty palm on my jeans and held my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled at me and took my hand. She looked me straight in the eye and I could feel the sparks of electricity shooting between our hands. I shook her hand firmly and enjoyed the now familiar sensation as I felt my cheeks burning. I moved to say goodbye to Anna and she jumped up into my arms. I hugged her tightly and she giggled. I set her down and ruffled her hair. I was looking forward to hanging out with her. I always wanted a little sister. Alice didn't count she was too annoying.

With that we left. We got to the airport and sure enough there was the trusty ole Jet waiting for us. Dad was happy to not being flying commercial and mom of course felt a little embarrassed as we walked to the Jet. I couldn't care less. It wasn't my money they flaunted around it was my father's.

We got back to Forks late Monday evening and had supper before heading in our separate directions. I checked my e-mail and found something I had been dreading for the past 6 months.

From:

Subject: Hi Baby

To:

Hi honey it's been a while and I've been thinking about you lately. I really miss you and I'm sorry about what happened between us. I know you must be upset but I wanted to let you know that I love you and I miss you very much. I want to see you before you go off to med school. I hope that we can work things out.

Always yours,

Tanya XOXO

I had been dreading this moment. I wasn't sure if it would come in a phone call, a text message, a face to face at my doorstep or an email. I guess my worrying about how is over now. It's time for the what the hell do I do? Part of me wanted to call her and pretend like the last 6 months hadn't happened and the other half wanted to delete it and forget that she ever existed. What if something was wrong though? I mean it has been 6 months. Could I even face her or talk to her? I had no idea I needed to talk to someone. I closed the email and went to bed. I couldn't deal with this now.

**Tuesday**

I woke up early and started packing all of the stuff I wanted to bring with me. I packed my music well most of it anyway, books, clothes, posters anything that would make me feel more at home in Baltimore. After lunch I checked my email again and read and reread the one from Tanya. I must have spent the entire day arguing with myself about what I should do. After dinner I decided I would call her.

"Hi Edward where are you?" She asked as she answered the phone. Hearing her voice was strange I thought I would be more upset but I wasn't.

"I am home packing I got your email." I replied void of emotion in my voice.

"I need to see you It's an emergency. We need to talk as soon as possible. Can I come over?" She asked sounding sad. I didn't know what to say. I certainly didn't want to be alone with her and I didn't want to be in public with her. My family was here so I would have some support so I agreed.

"Alright you can come over at 7." I hung up after I said that. I couldn't stand to be on the phone any longer.

I went downstairs and told my mother about Tanya and her email and her coming over. My father insisted on answering the door and my mother waited with me in the living room holding my hand. I was thankful that my mother gave Alice the car and her credit card to go shopping. I don't think I could stand it with Alice here and her little remarks. Emmett agreed to stay in his room while Tanya was here. We waited and my father paced back and forth looking out the window every few minutes while my mom sat beside me trying to calm me down.

The doorbell rang at exactly 7:03pm and my father answered the door letting in a pregnant Tanya. I was frozen in my seat. I felt my mother's hand tighten around my fingers as she took in the sight in front of her. Dad asked Tanya to have a seat and she slowly sat down. I just stared at her belly. I tried to think back to the last time we had sex and I couldn't remember. I was away at school and we hadn't seen each other. Why was she here? What did she want?

"I can see you have some news Tanya." My father began.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I'm having Edward's baby." She said smiling at my mother and I. My mother's hand tightened again around my shoulders and hand.

"Do you have a sonogram with you dear?" My father asked calmly while I was shaking scared out of my mind. This is not happening it's impossible.

"No sir I don't have it with me but I am pregnant." She lifted her shirt slightly exposing her swollen belly. She was definitely pregnant but I couldn't tell how far along and it looked kind of big.

"How far along are you?" Dad asked her.

"I am 6 ½ months along and its twins 2 boys." Tanya smiled brightly at my mother who was beginning to shake next to me.

I felt my mother loosen her grip on me and she stood up and walked over to Tanya.

"Get out of my house and leave my son along you little tramp." My mother was screaming at her and Tanya was still smiling. Dad grabbed my mother and pulled her away from Tanya.

"I think it is best that you leave Tanya. Don't call or contact us again we know that you are not having Edward's children he was away at school. Your belly is far too small for twins if you are 6 ½ months along you most likely are only 4 months along now get out of my house and leave my family alone." Dad ushered my mother out of the living room holding her back while Tanya stood up looking down at the floor.

I felt bad for her. What would have happened to her that she thought I would be ok with this? I knew now staring at her as she walked to the door that I didn't love her anymore. I know that I wasn't mad at her anymore. I felt free. It was like a string was cut and I was a balloon and I floated away. I was free to live my life and start fresh. I immediately thought of Bella. And then my heart sank, those poor kids inside of Tanya who was their real father? What would happen to them? I got up from my frozen seat and walked to the door and opened it for her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I walked her to her car.

"I-I don't know what to do Tony." That is what she used to call me because my middle name is Anthony. She never liked the name Edward, said I sounded like an old man.

"Where is the father?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"He dumped me when I told him I was pregnant and I thought that maybe you would take care of me." She was crying now leaning in to my chest.

I instinctively wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her back as she cried. I felt horrible for her situation. I don't know how she got pregnant. We always used condoms and she was supposed to be on the pill. She continued to cry while I held her. I saw my mother appear in the door scowling at us. She stomped down the steps. I shook my head at her and she stopped. I turned away from her. I needed to be there for Tanya right now and I knew my mother was worried about my FRAGILE state but I could handle this. I wasn't going to take Tanya back but I could be her friend when she needed one.

We stood out there for what seemed like hours but was only about 30 minutes. I told her that everything would be ok. She pleaded with me to work things out and that she would come with me to school and we could start the family that I always talked about. She told me that the kids wouldn't need to know that I wasn't their father and that in a year or two we could try so I could have a kid of my own. For a half a second I almost considered it. As I was standing there thinking about starting a life and family I didn't see Tanya's face; I saw Bella showing Anna how to change a diaper. My heart swelled and I knew right then what I had to do.

I suggested to Tanya that we meet for lunch tomorrow with her parents and I would help her figure some things out. After she left I felt a sense of relief. I didn't have the fire of revenge burning in me like I had before. I started to feel like my old self again. My mom was in her room when I got inside so I would have to talk to her tomorrow. I went to bed feeling free for the first time in months.

**Wednesday**

I woke up and told my mom about everything at breakfast. Dad was at work and Alice listened but for once kept her mouth shut. Emmett was meeting flying somewhere for NFL drafts and meeting with a sports agent. Alice teased him as he packed his bag. 'Show me the money' she shrieked through the house. At least she was staying out of my business. I asked my mother to come with me to meet with Tanya and her parents. We went to lunch and talked about everything that was going on with her and the babies.

My mother got past her anger at Tanya and tried to think about the two babies growing inside of her. Tanya apologized over and over again to my mom and I. My mom being the woman that she is forgave her and agreed to be there for her and help her when her mom was busy. Tanya is going to file for child support and apply for online classes and move back home with her parents. My mother insisted as soon as the kids are born that we get a paternity test to make sure however we all knew that the kids weren't mine. Even Tanya admitted she lied about that. She was just desperate and alone. I could understand where she was coming from. All through lunch sitting there talking with her and our mothers I felt comfortable. I didn't feel love and hurt just comfortable. Again I can't stress how much of a relief it was to feel FREE. I was still a little wary of the female population in general but I was looking forward to seeing Bella again. I even mentioned her to Tanya when our moms were off talking. Tanya wished me luck and hugged me goodbye. I would probably see her around Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Mom and I filled in the family on what was going on that night at dinner. Dad was skeptical about mom helping Tanya but he eventually gave in. Alice still hated her and refused to talk to her and Emmet was just excited about his meeting and looking forward to all the faxes that were going to be coming in with offers for his sports career. He mentioned that he stressed to the agent that his 1st choice was for the Baltimore Ravens or the DC Red Skins. I think it was to be closer to Rosalie his new Barbie. He insisted he was in love but I didn't really care. My parents were happy that maybe he would be closer to me and I wouldn't feel so along in Baltimore.

**Thursday**

I packed more stuff and went through stuff in the attic. Alice took me shopping for clothes and everything else she thought I needed. Mom confirmed with Bella that my mom and I would be in later tomorrow evening. I was a little irritated that my mom didn't tell me she was calling her I wanted to say hi. I couldn't bring myself to text her or call her myself. I know Alice had sent her an email and they were writing back and forth. I was a little worried about what Alice was telling Bella about me. I was so excited to see Bell and Anna I could hardly contain myself. Alice kept asking why I was so jumpy. I told her that I was just excited about school.

I talked to James to let him know that I would be moving and we arranged to have lunch with my mother on Saturday. James told me that he was planning confronting his girlfriend to find out what exactly was going on. I felt for the guy I mean he was in love and she basically just stopped talking to him for no reason. I mean who does that. At least with Tanya I had a reason. Dad told me that James had even called him crying a few days ago because he didn't know what to do. Dad told him to set up camp at her place until she at least agreed to tell him what was wrong. I guess he was planning on doing that tomorrow night because he wasn't able to meet us at the airport. He promised to tell me all about it on Saturday at lunch. I told him all about the situation with Tanya. He agreed that no matter how we broke up that at one point in time we were together and friends. And right now she needed a friend so I should man up and do the right thing. I was looking forward to getting to know James more he was becoming a good friend.

**Friday**

Mom and I left early for the airport after Emmett helped me load all of my boxes into the U-haul. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. I was an absolute wreck the entire time. I almost forgot my mom as I ran through the airport. I got to the gat and realized that I wasn't authorized to pass the without my mom. I looked next to me and she wasn't there. I turned around frantically searching for her and then I saw her off in the distance walking calmly smiling at me. I ran back to her and slowly walked next to her as we came back to the gate.

"Edward would you please relax you are almost as bad as Alice." That calmed me down immediately; I did not want to be like the bouncing energizer pixie.

"Sorry mom I'm just real excited to get there." She patted my arm as she showed the guard her ID and he let us through.

Laurent the pilot was directing the driver of the valet driver where to park the U-haul to be unloaded. We got settled on the jet and my mom put on a movie. I bounced around the cabin looking out the window as they loaded my stuff. I couldn't keep still. I really wanted to see Bella again. I wanted to talk to James about med school and professors. I wanted to find out how things went with his girlfriend. I was hoping that maybe he would go on a double date with Bella and I when I worked up enough courage to ask her out. I had definitely decided that I was going to ask her out. I had been thinking about it a lot especially after getting closure with Tanya. I wasn't sure when or how I was going to do it but I knew that eventually I was going to ask her out on a date. A real old school romantic date. It was fun thinking about starting over in a new relationship. I got all of the butterflies and anxious nerves. I felt alive again.

We got to Baltimore at around 5pm. After we waited for the U-haul to be loaded up and Laurent got settled in his hotel. Mom checked the U-haul into a storage lot so we could get it tomorrow morning. We got our rental car and made it to the diner around 8. Mom and I settled at a booth to have a late dinner when I noticed James chatting with Anna. She looked happy and like she was having fun. I couldn't figure out why he was here. Maybe things worked out with his girlfriend and he decided to stop by and have dinner with us. Bella smiled at us and I couldn't help but get more nervous. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I had been picturing her in my mind all week and now here she was right in front of me. My heart was racing in my chest and I felt a live again.

"I see you made it ok; how was your flight?" Bella asked as she came to our table.

"It was fine. We have the boxes being delivered tomorrow." Mom replied.

"Oh that's fine here let me get your key for you. Would you guys like something to eat or drink?" Bella took our orders and went towards the kitchen.

After a while I saw Anna bouncing over to our table holding James' hand. I wonder if James ate here a lot during lunch. He did teach around the corner he must know Anna and Bella. It was a relief to know that everyone was like a big happy family around here. I already had 2 friends, James and Bella.

"James this is Edward he's in the empty room. He's going to be a doctor just like you." Anna introduced James and Edward.

"And this is his mom Esme and where is Alice and Emmett?" Anna asked looking around pouting.

"Oh sweetheart they are back home it is just me this time but don't worry I am leaving Edward here for you to play with." Mom replied giving Anna a hug.

"Oh well that's ok then. Oh Edward this is James Sissy's friend. He works at the hospital." Anna said looking up at James with a big smile. James nodded to us with a smile. I shook his hand like I was meeting him for the first time. Anna was beaming up at us. She must like James a lot.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed missy?" Bella came over to us.

"Oh sorry. I was just showing James Edward and his mommy." Anna replied looking down like she was in trouble.

"It's alright but you should be getting to bed you have to be up early tomorrow if you want to visit Grandpa and Grandma." Bella nudged Anna with a smile.

"Oh that's right come on James lets go I have a new book and you have to do the funny voices but I can read some of it myself." She dragged James out the door while waving goodbye to everyone.

James nodded to us and said he would be seeing us later. It was a little strange that Anna was taking James to the house. Maybe everyone was a lot closer than I thought. Well if Bella and James were already friends that would work out perfect. I hope Bella was friends with James' girlfriend because that would make it easier if we went on a double date. We ate our dinner quickly and paid at the counter. Bella was very busy cleaning up and waiting on tables. We went next door and used our or my new key. I helped my mom bring her bags up to the spare bedroom. I saw James sitting on the floor in Anna's room reading her a bedtime story while she was half falling asleep. I didn't want to interrupt so I met my mother downstairs where she was flipping through channels on the TV. James came down to join us a little while later. We sat and chatted for about 15 minutes about the diner and school. My mom did most of the talking.

Mom got up to make some coffee in the kitchen and I immediately started with my med school questions for James. I didn't want to bring up his girlfriend with my mom in the next room because I wanted to talk to him about Bella and my mom had amazing hearing. We were deep in a discussion about professors when Bella came home.

"I see that you have met James." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh, dear there you are I was wondering when you would be home. Would you help me with this thing I have no idea what I'm doing?" Mom asked from the kitchen by the coffee maker.

"Gentleman" Bella said as she excused herself to help my mother.

Mom and Bella brought out coffee for the 4 of us. Bella took a seat on the loveseat and James went to sit next to her. I felt the knot start to form in my chest as I saw the way he was looking at her. Mom took the seat next to me on the sofa where James had been sitting. I saw James put his hand on Bella's knee while he continued our conversation.

"Well Edward your father has taught me almost everything I know and I am looking forward to helping you get settled in." James said.

"Thanks James I really appreciate this; my father told me that if I was going to be a doctor that I should definitely train with you. I hope to be a great doctor like my father or you one day." I smiled at him trying to hide my discomfort for the way he was touching her.

"James how is Vicky doing? Has she found a place yet?" Mom asked changing the subject.

Mom and James proceeded to discuss James' stupid cousin who was having problems with his divorce. I knew that James was trying to help them through it but my mom didn't need to gossip about this stuff right now. My mom must have realized that she was leaving Bella and I out of the conversation because she then proceeded to tell Bella all of James' family business. This must be where Alice gets her nosey gossip from.

Bella asked James a question and turned to stare at him. How long have they been friends anyway? I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach as I watched the two of them interact and trail off into their own conversation. Bella seemed to be getting upset and I wanted nothing more than to give her a hug and comfort her.

James went in to this long story explaining all about his cousin and the divorce and what not I was getting sick of this couldn't we talk about med school or something else. Didn't he have a girlfriend he needed to be making up with or something. I knew make-up sex was supposed to be amazing right so why wasn't he off having it with his GIRLFRIEND instead of sitting here intruding on my reunion with Bella.

James took her hands in his and they were staring into each other's eyes. And then my world came crashing down around me AGAIN.

"Bella I wasn't sure how to bring this up to you. I didn't want to drag you into their problems. I want to talk to you about the past month I have missed you so much and we still need to talk about what's going on." James looked down at their entwined hands and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

Bella was stunned and honestly so was I. She was crying now and shaking her head in disbelief. Bella was the girlfriend that James was so upset over. James was the boyfriend that Bella had just broken up with. And now here I was sitting here basically watching them make up over some stupid miscommunication. I wanted to cry. I had been waiting all week to see her and tell her that I had closure and that I wanted to see her and date her and now she was sitting here with him.

"Bella what's wrong honey please don't cry." James was pleading with her. His eyes were full of pain. He really cared about her.

"I-I thought she was your wife. Victoria came in the diner and used a check to pay. It said Mrs. James Peters and it had y-your phone number on it" She was sobbing more now. This was like a complete nightmare.

"Oh Bella is that all it was? I thought I had done something I have been wracking my brain re-playing our entire relationship in my mind over and over again. Why didn't you just talk to me? At least if you yelled at me I could have explained. I would have even introduced you to them. I have missed you so much." He began crying and pulled her into a tight hug.

They were hugging tightly like mom and I weren't even here. He leaned back and wiped tears from her face and kissed her. He fucking kissed her and I wanted to be him right then and there. I wanted to rip them from each other and punch him. But I couldn't she looked happy now. She was smiling. She leaned into him and began kissing him more passionately. They were definitely making up for lost time.

Mom coughed to remind them of our presence and I was fuming right now. My heart was breaking all over again. It wasn't her fault thought it was mine. I should have opened up to her last weekend. I should have kissed her. All those times when we had come so close.

"Aw. Well I am glad you two have cleared that up. We'll give you two some privacy come along Edward we have an early day tomorrow." Mom said and she took my hand and stood up.

I looked at Bella and James still embracing each other as mom and I went upstairs to our rooms. I tried to go to sleep and forget what I had just seen but I couldn't. I listened carefully for sounds coming from downstairs. I didn't want to hear their laughter or their moans of passion. I thought back to the conversations that James and I had about his girlfriend. It was Bella the entire time. She was the woman that he was in love with, the woman that had him crying on the phone to my dad. She looked so happy and relieved after she found out the truth about Vicky and James' cousin. She truly looked happy. I felt a small part of my heart die while I drifted off to sleep thinking about the lost love that I could have had with Bella. I tried to think of the new friendships that I could form with Bella, James, Jasper and the rest of the people here in Baltimore. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe I would meet someone else at school. Or maybe they would break up and I could help Bella mend her broken heart….

**____________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope that you all please take the time to read it. And please review and let me know what you think of **Edward's Point of View ok**.

A/N: So that was Edward's Point of View. PLEASE pLeAsE review and let me know what you think. Feedback keeps the good stuff and gets rid of the bad stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Room for Rent**

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**A / N : I am sorry for the long absence. I got a promotion at work and I have been overwhelmed with extra work. I will try and keep my updates going but they might not be as often as before. Please be patient I am also looking for a new place to live and packing up my house so my life is a little frantic now and I almost lost my thumb drive. Oh horror. But I found it and now here is chapter 6.**

*********************************** Warning ½ a lemon **********************************

**Chapter 6**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BPOV**

As I was cleaning up the coffee cups I picked up Edwards and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my fingers and immediately remembered our day touring downtown Baltimore and Fells Point together only a week ago. I felt my heart tugging in two directions. One side of my heart was jumping through my chest up the stairs while the other side was reaching for the front door that James had just shut. I was going to have to be very cautious around these two men who were turning my perfect little life into a tug of war with my heart.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks started off pretty awkward. Esme staid the weekend to help Edward get settled and left Sunday evening after dinner. James came to Sunday dinner like he used to and it was more than uncomfortable to watch how the two of them talked about things. Edward was unusually quiet AGAIN and I was just plain feeling like a child. I spent most of my time with Anna. I joined in the conversation every now and then but I didn't feel like I was old enough. I knew James was older than me but I needed to find out EXACTLY how older than me he was. We had never been uncomfortable with one another before. Maybe it was all in my head.

Seeing Edward again brought back the feelings I was starting to have for him the first time he visited. Anna started school and was settled into a routine. Grandpa Dwyer was doing much better after his surgery. Life was good and everyone was settled into a comfortable routine.

Edward and Jasper became quick friends when Jasper was training Edward in the diner. Rosalie visited more often and filled me in on her blossoming romance with Emmett Cullen. I liked seeing Rosalie happy. She had never really dated anyone seriously; most guys were intimidated or just scared that she was out of their league. Rosalie kept in contact with Alice and told me about how Alice would pump her for information on Jasper. I thought that their crush was adorable but dangerous at the same time.

You see Jasper is a great guy and I trust him with my sister and my life but as far as the ladies go he's a bit of a player, whore, ladies man however you want to put it. No girl has ever lasted more than 1 month with him. He always finds some way to end it. He is a very attractive guy but I have just always thought of him as a brother more than an actual guy guy. I know he used to have a crush on me when we first met but I caught on to his womanizing ways right away and wouldn't venture past the friend zone. Jake told me once that Jasper was in love with me but I just couldn't see it and brushed it off. There was nothing to back it up. Anyway back to Alice. I joined in on the e-mail girl talk with Rose and Alice and we all became sort of best friends. I was worried that Jasper was going to hurt her. I found out that Alice was a virgin and had only ever kissed a guy; whereas Jasper well let's just say that his numbers were up in the 20s. I didn't want Jasper to take advantage of her and rob her of her virtuous innocence.

Speaking of virtue and innocence, mine was becoming tainted every week. James and I had become closer physically on the weekend when Anna would stay with her grandparents. We never took our clothes off but before our "Break" as he called it we had never ventured beyond kissing, holding hands and hugging. Well now his hands did a lot more than hold mine. His hands wandered under my shirt to cup my breasts, they gripped my waste tight while we kissed, they squeezed my butt cheeks and rubbed my thighs whenever they got the chance. I'm not saying it was all his hands but it was new territory for me. I knew from the beginning that James was not a virgin; in fact he was far from it.

I enjoyed our make-out sessions and our groping and wandering hands but I was lost. I didn't know how to move to the next step. He always stopped above the clothes or the bras. Each and every time we got going and I was hot and bothered he would pull away. I wanted more. I was definitely not ready to have sex with him but I was ready for MORE. I talked with Rose and Alice about this. I was now sitting in my room waiting for Rose to call me on 3-way with Alice.

Ring Ring Ring. I answered my phone.

**Me:** Hello

**Rose:** Hey Bella I've got Alice on the phone too.

**Alice:** Hi Bella how have you been? Is Edward opening up yet or is he still hiding out on the 3rd floor?

**Me:** He is still pretty quiet but he talks to Jasper and Anna just not me so much. He does come down for dinner though that's different.

**Alice:** That's good to hear,

**Rose:** Ok, ok now the lesson begins. You both want to know how to get the guy right so listen up and take notes because I'm not repeating myself.

**Alice & Me:** YES MAM

**Rose:** Good, Ok, so for Bella, you two have been in a relationship for a WHILE now so it's time to step it up. I need to know exactly what you want him to do before I can tell you what to do to get it from him.

**Me:** Well I don't want to have sex I'm not ready for that, I just want to not feel so frustrated after we stop kissing, I want release you know. No fingers inside though I was thinking maybe his tongue or just rubbing with his fingers can you get off with that? I mean without having anything INSIDE of you.

**Rose:** Oh wow you are serious. Hmhmm Ok here's what you do. Are you prepared to reciprocate also, because it's not right to ask and not give?

**Me:** I guess so, he might have to show me what to do but I'm ok with helping him out, I have never seen one and I can feel it pressed on my leg and I'm kind of curious to see what it looks like. Does it taste funny?

**Alice:** 'Giggle giggle'

**Rose:** Oh hush Alice you're next. Bella each guy is different. Some have a lot of pre-cum some don't but if you are worried about the taste I'll give you some of the edible warming gel that you can use, there is strawberry and cherry. They sell other flavors but I'll let you have those two to start you off.

**Alice:** Interrupts: Oh my gosh Rose did you use that on Emmett?

**Rose:** Yes I did in fact and he used whipped cream and ice-cream on me. That boy can eat.

**Alice:** EwwWwww Gross that's my brother

**Rose:** Well you shouldn't have asked now hush up I'm not done with Bella. Bella you still there?

**Me:** Yeah I'm here

**Rose:** The next time you are eating dinner suck on your food or your fork and look him in the eyes. Try swirling your tongue around it and just watch him squirm. I guarantee he will not stop with just the hand rubbing. Now if he doesn't make the next move you are going to have to. Now if you want him to go first try wearing a skirt and no underwear so when he starts his rubbing he'll notice. Or you can just grab him and be the vixen we all know you have bottled up inside. 'Laughs'

**Me: **Umm, How do I know you know if I finish or not?

**Rose:** Oh trust me Bella you'll know.

**Alice:** Yeah Bella there is no mistaken when you know that you have finished. It's amazing, your entire body tenses up and it's like a flood of pleasure through your entire body. It's like the most wonderful exciting feeling. You don't even know what's going on around you or what anyone is saying it's like you are trapped in this bubble of pleasure. 'sighs'

**Me:** Um Alice how do you know all of this? I thought you were still a virgin and that you only kissed a guy.

**Rose:** Yeah you sound more experienced than me.

**Alice:** Oh you silly girls I may be young but I have brothers. I have heard the women screaming their names from their bedrooms. I was curious so I asked one of them and she told me about how to you know help myself out and be self sufficient. I have a few dildos oh and the cordless egg is the best. You mean you guys never tried any of that?

**Rose:** Yeah I just never thought that you had. Hmm there might be hope for you yet young Cullen.

**Me:** Wow now I feel like I'm the youngest. I don't know if I could do all of that by myself. I thought the whole point was to share yourself with the person you love or care about.

**Rose:** It is, it is but sometimes that person is not there and he is flying all over the country meeting with managers and sports agents so you have to find a way to get by without him.

Knock Knock Knock

**Me:** shit I gotta go guys I'll talk to you later wish me luck I think James is here.

**Rose & Alice:** Good luck let us know how it goes.

I hung up my phone and screamed for whoever was knocking to hold on. I took one last glance in the mirror. I had put on a little makeup and blow dried my hair straight. I was wearing a pink blouse that clung to my body and a mid length flowing brown skirt. I quickly reached under my skirt and slid my panties off. It was Saturday night and Anna was at her grandparent's house. I was going to take the next step tonight. I walked to my door and opened it slowly revealing a shy looking Edward.

"Hi, whats up?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"James is downstairs waiting for you on the couch." He replied stepping aside letting me out of my room.

"So how are things with school? James tells me that you are doing very well and picking things up pretty fast?" I said to him as we walked down the stairs.

"It's going good a little harder than I expected but I'm keeping up." He smiled down at me as we reached the bottom of the steps. Edward turned to go into the kitchen but I caught his arm.

"Hey, you know if your shifts at the diner are too much just let me know and we'll work something out ok. I don't want your school work to suffer ok." He nodded and smiled at me before disappearing into the kitchen where Jasper was heating up some leftovers.

I turned my attention to my wonderful boyfriend who looked delicious in his khaki pants and brown sweater. I walked over to him trying to sway my hips a little to get his attention. I was basically pretending I was Rosalie.

"Hey there" I said as I sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Hey yourself beautiful. So are we dining in or do you want to go out tonight?" It was our 6 week anniversary back together and every week we did something special.

"I would like to stay in and order a pizza if that's ok with you. I want to stay home tonight" I replied looking up at him through my long lashes trying my best to look seductive. I saw his eyes linger on my lips as he nodded his head. Wow this must be working. He was usually so talkative.

"OK well I'll go order while you pick out a movie, do you want your usual?" I asked him as he stood from the sofa.

"Yes the usual is fine." James got up and kissed the top of my head as his hand cupped my face. I melted into the warmth of his hand and braced myself for the evening.

I got up went into the kitchen where I ordered our pizza and got him a beer out of the fridge.

"You look nice tonight Bella." Jasper said looking up from his bowl of spaghetti leftovers. Edward was seated across from him eating his own bowl. Edward glanced up and I could feel his eyes raking over my body as he chewed his food.

"Thank you." I said as my face heated up and I knew I was turning pink. I fluffed my skirt while I nodded to my two male housemates and returned to the living room where James was still looking over the DVDs.

"Please no Disney, Anna has been driving me nuts with the princesses lately." I said as I wrapped my arms around his back and placed my hands on his hard chest. God this man was perfect. His body was screaming to me and making chore ache for release. I had never been so frustrated in all of my life.

He slowly turned around to face me as my hands lightly trailed down his back and rested on his hips.

"I was thinking scary or romance depending on what kind of mood you were in." He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips and stood back up. I hated being this short. I could never just surprise him with a kiss like he just did me. It was not fair.

"Too bad we don't have any pornos." I said under my breath because THAT'S WHAT KIND OF MOOD I was in.

"What did you say?" He asked pulled me closer to him and bending down again to kiss me.

"Scary is fine just don't try and scare me more or you're going to be sorry." I replied giving him a mischievous grin. I handed him his beer as we settled on the loveseat together.

I curled up next to him after I kicked my ballet flats off and slid them under the coffee table. James had his arm around me and was holding me to him as he picked up the remote. Jasper and Edward walked past the dining room and the worst thing happened.

"Hey guys did you want to joins us for some pizza and we're watching Saw 1 and 2?" Oh my gosh I should have gone for a romance. I can't believe he just asked the guys to join us. It was like he was avoiding being alone with me.

"Yeah sure thanks man, come on Edward it's not like you have anything better to do." Jasper said nudging Edward and giving him a sly smirk. There had to be something behind that. Those two had been acting weird over the past week or so. Maybe they were gay lovers up on the 3rd floor. Ha Alice would love that. Her brother steeling the object of her affection.

The pizza arrived about 1/3 of the way through the movie. James paid and tipped the guy while we all dug into our pizza. I can't believe that Jasper and Edward were still eating after they just ate a few minutes ago. Men were so weird. We watched the movie in a comfortable silence and I jumped a few times and clung to James while he had his arm around me. There was nothing sexual about it and I was getting irritated. The movie ended and I was hoping to just grab James and drag him up to my room I was so freaking horny.

"You guys want any ice-cream?" Jasper asked as the movie ended.

"Yeah thanks I'll take some, Bella you want any?" James asked looking down at me. No I didn't want any freaking ice-cream, I wanted him to lick me not a spoon. I sighed and shook my head no as I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my knees and stared at the coffee table.

James got up to help Jasper and left me alone with Edward. I glanced up at him and he looked happy. How the hell could he look happy right now? My entire body was aching from my center and he is just sitting there smiling like a dumb ass. His smiled faded as I glared up at him.

"You ok?" Edward asked leaning forward and placing his hand on my bare knee. And that is when the flood started. My body tensed up and I felt a burning start at my knee and shoot straight to my aching core where I could feel my juices starting to moisten the walls of my untouched innocence.

"Fine." I said as I sat up and scooted away from his touch.

He frowned at me and looked away. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what Rose had told me. I was horny before but now after that; and by the way what the hell was THAT? I was definitely hornier. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to rest on the sofa cushion and tried to figure out how I was going to get James up to my room without clubbing him over the head.

"You tired sweetie?" James asked as he returned to his seat next to me with his ice-cream in a bowl.

"A little but I'm ok for the next movie." I slowly got up and switched the movies while the 3 did you get that 3 of them sat there eating their ice-cream.

I sighed as I sat back down and cuddled into James. I looked up to watch him eat and lick his cold ice-cream as the movies started. My mind was wondering to my bedroom and how his cold tongue would feel deep inside of my body that was now on fire. I slowly snuck a peek at Edward who was licking an ice-cream cone. His tongue ran across the chocolate ice-cream and my body tensed up and more juices flowed inside of my aching core. I wiggled my legs and pressed then together to hold in the moisture. Damn I should have worn panties. James tightened his arm around me as he set his empty dish on the table. I was not paying attention to the movie. I decided I was going to take a chance and make a move.

I lifted my head and rested my cheek on James' shoulder and began to place soft kisses on his neck. His arm tightened around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt his arm run up and down mine while I continued to pepper light kisses along his neck and up his jaw line and behind his ear. I took a deep breath.

"You know if you wanted desert I'm sure I taste better than that ice-cream you just had." I whispered in his ear.

James body went rigid and tense as he sat up abruptly. He quickly turned around facing me with a questioning look. I smiled sweetly at him and licked my lips. He sprung up from the couch and picked me up bridal style and headed for the stairs. I squealed, yes I squealed with excitement as we made our way up the stairs.

"Sorry guys but you're on your own for the night." James shouted as he took the stairs 2 at a time with me still giggling in his arms.

We made it into my bedroom and he kicked the door closed behind us. He gently set me down on the bed and stood over me looking very happy. I smiled up at him as I stood and stepped closer towards him. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so that his legs were pressed against the bed. I pushed on his chest forcing his body to crash onto my bed. I took a step back while he sat up looking up at me with lust filled eyes. I slowly began to unbutton my blouse and slid it off of my shoulders letting it fall to the floor. I was left in my white lace braw. I brought my hands behind my back and unclasped the fabric and let my bra fall to the floor in front of me. James' eyes went wide and I saw the bulge in his pants grow. I tucked my fingers in my skirt hem and began to gently run them back and forth while slowly walking closer to him. I stopped just out of his reach.

He brought his arms up reaching for me. His fingers lightly brushed my nipples sending a shiver through my body. I stepped back 1 step so that he could not reach me. His eyes looked sad and a frown formed on his beautifully sculpted face. I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor to join the rest of my clothes. I slowly glanced up from the floor and looked at James' face. His eyes were bugged out and his mouth was hanging open.

"The whole time y-yo-you didn't have anything on?" He asked looking up into my eyes. I nodded slowly and walked over to him and climbed into his lap straddling him. I could feel his hardness pressed against my aching wet naked center as I grinded against him. We began kissing as his hands slowly caressed my back and shoulders. His hands were soft and firm as he touched parts of my body that no man has ever touched. The warmth spread through my body as I felt the moist liquid pool out of me and onto his pants. I raised myself up on my knees and pushed his chest back so that he was lying down.

I tugged on his sweater and he lifted his body to allow me to pull it off. I stared down at his sculpted chest and ran my small hands across the planes of muscles that were recently revealed to me. I had never imagined it could be like this. I was so excited I could feel my pulse racing in my chest and traveling to my center begging for release. I moved my hands down to his pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the khaki material. James' lifted his hips and I watches as his 6-pack flexed under my fingers. The sight of this man was sending me over the top. I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop at just oral. I tried not to think about anything else other than what was happened right in the moment.

After his pants were gone I reached for his boxers tugging them down swiftly. I wanted to get to my prize. I had never seen a real live man's penis before and the curiosity was driving me wild. I settled myself on his legs straddling him. I could feel his leg muscles flexing under my butt cheeks as I sat down and took his girth in my small hands. I began to examine it and touch it. I looked up to see if what I was doing was ok and I saw his head rolled back against the pillows and his arms on either side of him clenching and fisting my comforter. His breath was ragged and his lips were parted slightly. I took that as a sign it was ok. I continued my investigation of his member. I traced every vein and ridge with my fingertips sometimes rubbing and caressing the inches that caused him to react. I noticed that the soft smooth silky skin below his mushroom tip got the best reaction so I lean forward and lightly licked it. His hips bucked up gently and a moan escaped his lips.

I felt so powerful. Here I was this 20 year old virgin causing this older experienced MAN to moan and shake beneath me. This was definitely building my confidence. I looked up at him on the bed spread out before me and his eyes were closed and his face looked so peaceful and beautiful. I rest my hand on his abdomen, letting my fingers tickle the V lines of his hips as I leaned forward and took the entire head of his dick into my mouth. I let my warm wet saliva spread across his head while my tongue swirled around it. My other hand was holding the base squeezing it and releasing it over and over again. I felt his hips lift up high off of the bed and his arms grab my shoulders as he lifted me up.

"What's wrong did I do it wrong? " I could feel the fear spread across my face as I looked up terrified into his calm eyes.

"No, Bella you did everything right but I don't want you to do this. I want to taste you. Please let me do this for you?" He asked stroking my cheek with his thumb. I looked into his eyes and nodded slowly as he lifted me up and set me on the bed.

I scooted back up the bed resting my head on the pillows as he knelt on the bed below me. I felt his warm hands grip my ankles as he lifted them high in the air and began to kiss them softly. He trailed slow kisses up my leg stopping ever so often to suck gently and swirl his tongue around my skin. My body was on fire and I knew that I was leaking my juices onto my comforter. My hips began to unconsciously thrust up seeking out any form of contact. James continued to kiss up my leg stopping at my inner thigh where he rested his cheek to the soft milky skin and breathed in deeply. I heard him let out a sigh as he set my legs back down. I looked up to see why he stopped just in time to see his head disappear below me as his strong hands gripped my thighs and spread them apart. I felt his hot breath spread across my wet folds and his nose brush against inner thigh.

My head flew back pressing into the pillow as I felt the tip of his tongue lick the entire length of my wet slit. I am not sure exactly what happened next as I got lost in the feeling of his tongue pressing against my clit. He was sucking and licking slowly and my body was arching and squirming trying to reach him and get closer. I felt the inside of my body aching and building begging to be filled.

"Ohhhhhhhh Goooo—oo-od" I screamed loudly as he inserted his tongue into my hole.

My muscles started to tighten all through my body and my limbs were trembling uncontrollably as I pressed my hands against the sheets gripping onto them for dear life. I felt the heels of my feet pressing firmly into the mattress as my hips lifted up pushing his tongue deeper inside of me. I felt cool air swirl under my back as my entire body arched up lifting off of the bed. His hands came under my body gripping my ass cheeks holding my dripping pussy to his face as his tongue thrust into me and his upper lip curled around my clit pressing firmly.

"AAaaaaaaaa-GHHHHHHHHHHHH" I grunted and moaned loudly as my body shook in its suspended state in the air. I could feel his fingers digging into my ass as he tightened his grip and pressed me into his face. I could vaguely feel the tickle of his 5 O'clock shadow on my thighs as my legs pressed together trapping his face in between my legs.

My body crashed to the bed still withering from my orgasm. My muscles slowly relaxed as my mind calmed down and my eyes loosened from their tightly clenched position. I don't remember seeing anything during the entire experience except for blank whiteness and sparks of light during my climax. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My limbs began to feel like jelly as them slumped onto the bed sprawled out in every direction. I tilted my head down to see where he was and what he was doing and I saw his head disappear again. I next felt his warm thick tongue licking up my juices as he cleaned me. I let my head fall back onto the pillow and my eyes shut gently as I enjoyed the aftermath of my very first orgasm….


	7. Chapter 7

**Room for Rent**

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BPOV**

**Me:** It was the most amazing thing that ever happened. I can't believe I screamed that loud.

**Rose:** Ha. Ha. Ha. Bella calm down trust me he is not upset or mad at you. If anything he is having an EGO trip. Most guys get off on making a girl scream. Did you scream his name or just scream?

**Me:** I just screamed and moaned oh, God I moaned loud too. I just know that they heard me downstairs. I am terrified to come out of my room. What if they make fun of me? Oh god what if Anna was here?

**Rose:** Relax and calm down Anna wasn't there and believe me they will not make fun of you. They are probably more uncomfortable than you are. I know Jasper is probably jealous of James or wants to follow him around and learn all of his tricks. Tell me again what he did after you came.

**Me:** He licked me clean and then crawled up next to me and held me close. We fell asleep. It was so freaking perfect. I offered to you know reciprocate but he just held me and we fell asleep. *sighs*

**Rose:** Aww you guys are too friggin cute. Where is he now?

**Me:** He left for work about an hour ago. I have to get to the diner soon to open up.

**Rose:** *Giggles*

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

**Me:** Crap, Rose I gotta go someone is knocking on my door. I'll call you later.

**Rose:** You better.

***Click***

"Come in" I called from my dresser.

Edward opened the door slowly and poked his head in. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was its unruly mess. I was a little shocked to see him. We hadn't talked much since he moved in just the normal talk of 2 people who live together. Not the get to know you talk I was hoping for when he moved back, you know the get to know you and become friends kind. I was hoping that he and I would become friends. I mean after all I am dating his mentor and he is living in my house and I am his boss so to speak. I was just hoping to gain another friend. I can't deny that I am not physically attracted to the guy. I mean come on look at him. Hell all the girls at the diner were obsessed with him.

The teenage girls that came into the diner would giggle and leave him their numbers on the napkins with big tips. I watched him and he never flirted just smiled shyly and did his job. I thought for sure that he would at least go on a date or two but he just studied, worked and hung out with Jasper and Jake.

"Um do you know what bus to catch to get to the Pikesville Barnes and Noble?" He asked shyly with his head still peaking from behind the door.

"Yeah why what's up?" I asked walking towards him and opening the door.

'_Damn'. Shut up Bella. He's not a piece of meat; you have a hot muscle bound boyfriend with a great tongue get yourself under control. _ Edward was standing there in his usual cargo shorts and t-shirt with his converse, but let me tell you it never got old to see his arms and his calves. The boy's body just screamed out to me to be touched.

"I ordered a book for school and the Noble around the corner is out but they have it at the Pikesville store but I have to go pick it up." His voice cracked a little, his cheeks turned pink and his eyes darted down to look at his shoes.

I bent my knees, leaned closer to him and tilted my head to look up in his eyes. We were **GOING** to get past this awkwardness and become friends if it was the last thing he ever did.

"When do you need the book?" I asked still looking up at him and leaning over.

He stood up straight and looked me in the eye when I straightened up. I smiled at him to try and reassure him that it was O.K. to talk to me. He returned my smile and answered me.

"I'd like to get it today for my class tomorrow." He said still looking me in the eye. Score 1 for Bella.

"Well if you can't wait an hour I'll take you there, I just need to open up the diner and get things settled. If you want to help it will be about a half hour. The bus is going to take you over 2 hours." I offered. _Say yes Say yes Say yes. _I tried to JEDI mind trick him as I stared into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Oh." He shifts his feet as he took a step back into the hall. "Um… yeah I can help, thanks." He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for his room.

I smiled internally to myself as I made my way down the steps and out of the house to the diner next door. I was going to spend the morning with Edward. I wasn't sure why but I suddenly felt nervous about this. We had never really been ALONE since he moved in. Anna, Jasper, Jake or James was always around. This is going to be the first time we have been completely alone. My heart ached a tiny bit and James' face popped in my head. I felt guilt wash over me as I began to open up the diner and set up the chairs. Why was I feeling guilty about spending time alone with Edward?

It's not like it was a date. It's not like I was single or available.

_But Edward is. And he is hot and cute and sexy and tall and has soft hands and has the most beautiful eyes… and …_

Shut up Bella stop thinking like that. You are in love with a wonderful man who gave you your very first orgasm last night. James. He was coming over again tonight, but Anna would be here. There is no way we could do what we did last night with Anna in the house. She would hear me. Oh god Edward had probably heard me last night. And I was going to spend the morning with him. Crap.

"Hey what else needs to be done?" Edward asked bringing me out of my panic induced daze. I felt my cheeks heat up when I looked up at him.

What was he thinking when he looked at me. Did he know what we were doing? Did he know that it was my first orgasm? _Did he secretly wish it was him instead of James? _Shut Up Bella.

"Oh um no I think that's it, I just need to let Jake know that I'm going and have Jess write the specials on the board. Here I'll meet you out back it's the red civic." I tossed him my keys and headed to the kitchen.

Jake was of course standing over the stove with his hair tied tightly behind his neck and his bright pink hair net on. He looked absolutely ridiculous. I laughed as I walked up to him and tugged on it.

"Pink today huh?" I said smirking up at my tall almost brother.

"Yup. I am comfortable with my manhood to wear pink thank you very much and besides Leah gave it to me." Oh lord here we go again.

You see Jake is in love with this girl Leah from high school. But she has a boyfriend who is hmmm. How to put this? A complete and utter A-hole. We and when I say we, I mean Jake and I are almost absolutely sure that he hits her. Every now and then she will call Jake and ask him to come pick her up and take her to the hospital because she 'Fell'. I have tried to talk to her but she just keeps denying it and I can't do much else. I even invited her over to have a girl's night with Rose but she just wouldn't open up. I felt bad for her but I couldn't do much else except watch one of my closest friends' heart break while he watched the woman he loved being broken.

"Well it suits you. It goes well with your dark skin brings out the pink in your cheeks." I laughed as I pinched his cheeks while he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I am going to run a few errands and take Edward to the Pikesville Noble do you need anything from anywhere?" I asked as I gathered my purse.

"Edward hmm?" He replied looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I whined as I glared at him.

"Oh. Nothing. I didn't say anything. By the way make sure you don't scream his name the next time you're in the throes of passion with the Dr." He laughed at me and my face turned bright red. How did he know about last night? I mean I was going to tell him but how did he know already?

"I would never do such a thing and hey wait a minute what do you mean? And how did you know about last night?" I asked getting a little angry with him for making fun of me and putting me on the spot.

"Um well let's see you were loud as fuck Bella the entire block heard you scream, and hmm maybe the fact that you drool over the kid every time you see him. " He turned away from the stove and looked down at me with a knowing smile begging me to disagree with him. Crap he always knew me better than I knew myself.

"Look, it was the first time O.K. I just didn't know what to expect and I was definitely not prepared for it. I was going to tell you but now I don't, because you are a nosey neighbor. And as far as Edward is concerned yes he is attractive, yes I think he is cute but I have a BOYFRIEND and Edward and I are going to be just friends. So keep your nosey mouth shut you hear me don't go blabbing all of your epiphanies on Bella's life to the whole diner alright?" I stated shaking my finger and glaring up at him while tapping my foot impatiently. I was trying to get my point across. I hope it was working.

"Ok keep telling yourself that. Pick me up a copy of the new Mechanic Weekly magazine." He patted my head like a puppy and turned back to the stove while shaking his head back and forth laughing at me.

I huffed at him and swung my purse over my shoulder and stormed out of the back door to find Edward sitting in the passenger seat of my little Civic bopping his head and fiddling with my I-Pod. Well didn't he look nice and comfortable in my car. Make yourself at home why don't you. Stupid spoiled little Momma's boy. Wait why was I mad at Edward? _Because he is adorable and making you think things a taken woman shouldn't be thinking that's why stupid. _I was starting to get pissed off at my inner voice constantly giving me its opinion. It's not like I didn't know what it was saying I mean it's my freaking head for goodness sake. I wanted to scream at myself as I stomped my little fit over to the car. I got into the car and settled my purse next to me in the console and adjusted my mirror.

"Hey? You ok?" He asked looking up at.

The second his eyes met mine all of the frustration melted away. He made me feel calm. I let a breath out and smiled at him. Whenever I was around him all I wanted to do was talk to him and smile. I wanted to hear his voice and see his smile and his eyes light up. I wanted more than anything to be his friend. I decided right then and there that that's what we were going to be. I remembered he said that he needed time to open up and well I just wanted to be his friend and that's what was going to happen.

So our trip to the bookstore was uneventful. We chatted about how school was going for him and I chatted about the diner. I told him all about Anna's Girl Scout troop and the sleepover we were planning. He told me about the labs that he did and the practice cases he was allowed to follow James on. The mention of James' name didn't bother me. I thought that I would feel the guilt wash over me like it had earlier but it never did. Edward and I were becoming friendlier. I wouldn't say we were full blown friends but at least it was a start right?

On the way back from the bookstore where Edward of course got consumed and I had to literally drag him out, we stopped for lunch at my favorite spot other than MY DINER. Chipotle is the best place to get a burrito. I ordered mine and helped Edward pick out what he wanted. I ordered for him because it was a little too faced paced for him. We settled at one of the tables and began eating our lunch.

Edward started to laugh and I could almost swear he was turning red. I had never seen him like this before. It was almost beautiful how carefree he was. I looked around so that I could laugh too but I didn't see anything funny.

"Geez you are laughing so hard you're gonna piss yourself." I said smiling at him. He continued to laugh and almost choke on his food.

"What's so funny?" I asked genuinely worried he was losing his mind. He stopped laughing out loud and tried to hide the smirk that was plastered on his face as his eyes looked ever where but at me.

I looked around and my eyes finally landed on my shirt. Yes you can go ahead and laugh. Try and guess what I saw. I have more than half of my burrito falling on my shirt dripping melted cheese, salsa, chicken bits and sour cream all over THE GIRLS. Yes my chest was covered with food. Even Anna didn't make a big of a mess that I had just made. I couldn't help but laugh as I set my burrito down and then frowned up at him as he started laughing out loud again.

I smiled at him, because well there was nothing else to do. I picked up my fork and began scooping up the mess and eating it right off of my shirt. This of course made him laugh even harder and louder I might at.

"Hey don't laugh at me. I am not going to waste this burrito, it's too damn good." I stated firmly as I looked at the laughing Adonis sitting across the table from me.

I noticed he was finished his burrito and hadn't dropped a single piece of food. Figures spoiled rich brat. I took a piece of chicken off of my shirt and tossed it at him. He leaned to the left to avoid the soaring piece of poultry that threatened to stain his shirt. I glared at him and threw another piece and would you believe that little shit caught it in his mouth and chewed it. I continued to throw pieces of food at him and he continued to catch them.

"How did you learn how to do that?" I asked before tossing him a piece clumped up rice.

"Em and I used to toss food across the table when Mom wasn't looking. Alice would try and snitch on us and Mom would never believe her. We never did get caught." He said laughing as he looked into my eyes. He was being so carefree and light hearted and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You'll have to teach me sometime?" I asked looking down at my shirt and whipping away the rest of the mess now that the solid pieces of food were gone. The shirt was ruined. Stupid boobs get it in the way and catch everything.

"Yeah I guess I could do that, but you can't tell Alice because she begged us to teach her and we never did." He confessed as he gathered our trash and stood from his chair.

"My lips are sealed." I stated and followed him to the door that he was holding open for me. As I said it I noticed his cheeks turned pink and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Huh? What's what?" He said looking confused.

"You... You are blushing again why? What were you thinking about?" I asked curiously as we walked back to the car sodas in hand. And his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink which only made me want to know what he was thinking even more.

"Uh... I don't know." He avoided my eyes and was looking up at the buildings as we crossed the street.

"No way, you have to tell me now." I stated stopping in front of him when we reached the side walk.

"It's nothing ok just remembering something." He tried to start walking but I put my hand up to his chest to stop him. And there it was AGAIN. The shocks were back. I didn't show a sign that I felt them. I was afraid he would retreat again and I liked this guy, who he was now, open and talkative.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Wait why would him blushing make me uncomfortable?

"Edward please just tell me, don't make me beg. I'll beg right here in the middle of the street I promise I will. I've done it to Rose before and Jasper to you can ask him." I threatened. I of course had no shame and hardly ever got embarrassed. I was just outgoing and didn't care what strangers thought. I knew Edward would crack and sure enough he did.

"Alright fine what was the question again?" He was hoping I forgot which I almost did but I remembered when his cheeks turned pink again.

"Why were you blushing when we Chipotle you know when I said 'My lips are sealed'?" I asked poking my finger in his chest, which was rock hard by the way incase you were wondering. I know I was.

"You." That's it. That's the answer? ME? That didn't make any sense. He stepped around me and continued to the car and I jogged after him to catch up and we walked side by side while I tried to figure it out.

"Wait what about me?" I asked nudging him with my hip.

"You keeping your lips sealed, I can't imagine it." He laughed at what he said and nudged me back.

I tried to ponder why that was funny and I thought of Alice and how she never shut up and maybe because we were sort of becoming friends he thought that maybe I would tell her or maybe I was just like her and never stopped talking. I just couldn't figure out why that would make HIM blush. I bent my right knee and brought my foot up to tap him on the butt and he jumped a bit startled. He looked down at me shocked and I smiled up at him innocently and shrugged my shoulders.

"Wasn't me." I said sweetly and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Wait slow down I still don't get it. Why does me keeping my lips sealed or not keeping my lips sealed make you blush?" I needed to know and I was tired of the run around he was avoiding the answer.

He stopped and turned to face me a few feet from the car and looked down into my eyes. I felt my heart start to beat faster as he looked at me nervously before he opened his mouth to answer me.

"After last night, I just can't imagine you being you know quiet about anything." His cheeks light up like a burning fire and he quickly turned away. I could feel my face burning when I took in his words. Oh lord he did hear me last night. I didn't know what to say I was in fact uncomfortable and believe it or not embarrassed.

I unlocked the car and we both slid into our seats in silence. I started the car and sat for a minute while it warmed up and waited for the air conditioning to kick in. Edward of course fiddled with the I-Pod in silence and avoiding my eyes. He turned it off after a minute and slowly turned to face me.

"Bella?" He asked. I turned to face him nervously.

"Huh?" I asked afraid to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or embarrassed I just… I mean… I tried not to listen but oh shit… I don't know it was just kind of hard it… I mean you… oh crap." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair and turned away from me.

I felt so guilty. I shouldn't have been so loud. I should have been more respectful of the other people in the house. I mean after all of the screening I do and fuss about overnight guests and here I was the one moaning and screaming loudly waking up the nosey chef that lived next door. I reached for his shoulder to turn him back around and gave him my best sweet innocent smile.

"Hey it's ok, I 'm sorry about last night. I didn't expect it to be like that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I certainly didn't mean to be **THAT** loud. It's just I don't know I didn't know what to expect and it was my first time and I'm just really sorry. I want us to be friends. I like you and I trust you. I think that we should be friends and I hope that you want us to … be friends I mean." I confessed looking into his eyes and getting lost.

He gave me a look of understanding and warmth. I felt safe and comfortable talking to him. It was like being home. I felt I could confess my entire life to him right now. His eyes were filled with warmness that consumed me.

"I do … I want us to be friends and I feel the same way. I like talking to you and the fact that you can sit here and well open up to me like a book and with a stain covered shirt nonetheless is quite funny." He squeezed my hand that was resting on his shoulder and laughed at me while looking down at my shirt.

"And don't worry about last night. I mean hey it was bound to happen eventually. I mean you guys have been together for a while now. I mean my first time I think I was loud too." He responded.

I pulled out of the parking space and we started for home when it occurred to me that there was a line that was there and we had both crossed over into the friend side. I also realized that Edward just said he basically moaned loud when he came which only made my mind wander to places it most certainly should not have been wandering.

"You being loud I can't imagine that at all. I don't think you could do it." I said smiling over at him as we came to a red light.

"Em says that he wasn't loud at all the first time he had sex. Jasper said he wasn't loud either. Maybe it's just you and I then, the rest of them are quiet and we're loud." I liked how he put us in a group together and then it dawned on me that he said sex. I mean I knew he wasn't a virgin because Alice told me but wait did he think that's why I was loud, because we had sex. For some strange reason I didn't quite know, I didn't want him thinking I had had sex with James.

"Oh I didn't have sex last night." I responded out of the blue. I didn't even know the words left my mouth until he responded.

"Really? " He said looking at me puzzled. Crap now I had to explain what exactly happened last night.

"It was just my first you know … thingy." I said feeling like would just settle everything. He looked over at me and quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head looking confused.

"Huh?" He said. Oh great.

"It was my very first orgasm ever in my 20 years ok. God now it's out there. Prude little Bella had her first orgasm last night when her much more experienced boyfriend went down on her for the first time ever." I tightened my grip on the wheel and let out a scream. "Ahhhh."

I turned my head to glance at him when he didn't say anything to my little outburst. He was sitting there calmly looking out the window at the buildings as we passed by. I felt bad like I had said too much and maybe crossed the line.

"Sorry." I said feeling defeated. I just knew I ruined everything. He didn't want to be my friend now. I crossed the line and pushed too far.

"Don't be, it's refreshing. You're always so open and honest. You don't sensor yourself, I like it. I know when you say something that it's you and you're not being fake or lying. And don't apologize for being you." He smiled at me as I pulled into the carport in the back of the diner.

We got out and went to the house. He put his books away and I changed for work. We both met downstairs by the front door and silently headed to the diner for our afternoon shift. We worked alongside each other and didn't say much unless it was about a customer or an order. Every once in a while I would look at him and he would look up at me. I would smile and he would return the smile. Sometimes I would look up to see him looking at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. Edward smiled at me and shook his head at my childish goofy behavior. I liked the little rapport we had going.

James came in to the Diner around 3pm after the lunch rush and right when Anna got home from school. She carpooled with the little boy across the street. Anna settled herself in her usual booth and James joined her while I finished up with the table I was helping. After I placed their order I sat across from them and listened to Anna tell us about her day at school. She had her book out and was working on her math homework while James nudged my foot with his. I didn't like showing affection in front of Anna because I didn't want her to get attached or get her caught up in my unpredictable love life. I vaguely remember the slew of guys that Renee dated after my parents divorced. I didn't want that for Anna.

After we caught up at the diner Anna, James and I went back to the house to have dinner and finish up her homework. Later that night after Anna was in bed James and I were watching the news in the living room cuddled up on the loveseat. Edward and Jasper came in the front door talking enthusiastically about something that happened at the bar where they often shot pool and Jasper picked up chicks. I just thought it was a little strange that Jasper was hanging out with and picking up girls in front of the brother of the girl he claimed to be falling in love with. Now when I talked to Alice which was almost every other day she never mentioned his escapades and I certainly wasn't going to bring it up. They were both my friends and I felt caught in the middle.

"Hey you guys know the score to the game?" Jasper asked as he took a seat on the sofa followed by Edward.

"Yeah it's 7-0 O's favor. Who you pulling for?" James responded tightening his arm that was resting on my shoulder.

"Definitely the O's all the way." Jasper said as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"And you Edward?" James asked.

"I'm impartial but I guess I should change that, I am after all in Baltimore now. I know for football I'm gonna go with the Ravens especially if Em gets drafted here." Edward threw some popcorn up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

It immediately reminded me of our conversation earlier and the chicken tossing in Chipotle. Of course I laughed and they all looked at me like I was nuts. Except for Edward who threw a piece of popcorn at me which I did not come close to catching in my mouth. But however my hair did catch it.

"I guess it's time for my first lesson." I stated sitting up straight and leaning forward away from James' grasp.

"Lesson for what?" James asked looking at me puzzled.

"Oh. Edward's going to teach me to catch food in my mouth. Em taught him and I want to learn." The look on James' face after I made that statement was priceless. He looked horrified and disgusted.

I gave him a sour look and he smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. He said he would be right back and excused himself to the bathroom. I felt a little like a child who was being scolded for doing something wrong, just the way he looked at me was just I don't know. I wanted to say something but I let it go. While James was gone Edward proceeded to toss me popcorn while Jasper watched the baseball game. We all laughed and Edward gave me pointers on how to lean in and to open my mouth wider. Of course Jasper had to chime in with his comments and put his 2 cents in.

"Yeah Bella open your mouth wider. *snicker, wink snicker*" He laughed looking from Edward to me.

Of course Edward blushed and gave Jasper a dirty look while I told Jasper to shut up and threw popcorn at him. It got stuck in his hair. He was in desperate need of a haircut. James came back just in time to see me catch my first piece. I jumped up off the love seat and flung my arms in the air and jumped up and down like a child. I was so excited. I mean it wasn't like I won the lottery or anything but I was just proud of myself. I noticed the look on James' face from behind the sofa and settled myself down before he could make a comment.

"See you did good for your first try. You just need to practice and you'll get better at. Do you want to try again?" Edward asked looking very happily at me. I swore that he was beaming with pride, but that could have just been me reading more into it.

"No thanks Edward I think we're going to head up to bed now. Bella?" James looked at me and gave me his sexy smile and raised his eyebrow suggestively at me and I knew damn well I was going up to bed. I wanted a repeat of last night.

"Thanks Edward, But I'm going to head up to bed now, you guys have a goodnight I'll see ya in the morning." Edward and Jasper said goodnight to us as James and I made our way up the stairs.

I glanced back to see Edward looking up at me with concern and sadness in his eyes. I thought he was happy before but I just didn't understand his mood swings. I smiled at him and he returned my smile with one of his own that didn't quite pull up all of the way. I missed the smile I saw earlier at Chipotle. I was going to have to make more of an effort to see that smile again. Even if that meant making a fool of myself, it would be worth it to see his face light up.

When James and I got to my bedroom I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and do the normal night stuff. When I returned to the bedroom James was in his boxers and folding his clothes. He placed a kiss on my forehead as he passed me and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I settled in the bed and wiggled under the covers and got comfortable. I flipped on the television and turned on some random nighttime late show. I turned the volume down and the lights off so that the flicker of the TV was the only thing in the room.

When James came back and settled in the bed next to me he started to kiss me and rub his hands up and down my arms. I immediately responded and felt the wetness form between my legs. We continued to make-out passionately for a while until his hand slid down from my bare breast past my stomach and into my panties. I moaned into his mouth as we kissed and felt his fingers glide over my wet folds. I unconsciously bucked my hips to meet his fingers and he groaned into my open mouth.

James broke our kiss and trailed light soft pecks down my body before resting right above my panties. I moved the covers back to give him better access as I spread my legs to accommodate him. He slowly slid my panties down my legs and tossed them to the floor. He looked up at me and our eyes met. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger. I had never seen them that dark and deep before. The blue was almost unnoticeable against his black pupils. His face disappeared between my legs as he began to lick and suck between my folds. The memories of last night played in my head and I let myself get lost in the feelings as they began to rebuild as they had before. I tried to stay focused on what was happening to my body and to control my noises.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as my orgasm was building. I knew I was about to scream so I grabbed the pillow and put it over my face. I felt James' finger glide into me and I jumped back and pulled away from him. He looked up at me with horror in his face.

"No." I said louder than I anticipated.

"I'm sorry baby what's wrong?" James asked climbing up the bed and hovering over me. He looked concerned and his eyes were filled with hurt and disappointment.

"I … I don't … I don't want anything inside of me yet. I'm … I'm not ready … I'm sorry." I dropped my head in my hands and couldn't look at him.

I should have been ok with it but I just didn't feel right. I wasn't ready to have anything inside of me; not a penis, not a vibrator and definitely not a finger. I wanted the first thing to be inside of me to be the penis of the man I was in love with not a finger or a battery operated toy. As James wrapped his arm around me and whispered that it was ok and that he understood the door flung open and Edward stood there glaring at my bed.

"Get off of her!" He said coldly as he looked at James. "She said No." Edward narrowed his eyes at James and he took a step forward. James pulled the covers up to cover my naked body and he got up from the bed.

I saw the prominent buldge in his boxers slowly shrink as he walked over to Edward. I was impressed that Edward stood his ground and didn't back away. This was huge for him. Then I realized what was about to happen. I wrapped the blanket around me and jumped off of the bed. I quickly walked between them and placed my hand on Edward's bare chest. I hadn't noticed it was bare until my small hand rested against his hard chest. It was smooth and hairless. The skin was firm and hard yet soft at the same time.

"Stop, Edward its fine. It's ok everything is alright it's not what you think." I said in a rush as I gently pushed him to step backwards. I glanced down and noticed he was just in his plaid pajama pants.

I leaned around him to peer out of the door frame and was thankful that Anna hadn't woken up in the midst of all of the commotion. James didn't say anything to Edward he just stood his ground and took a step towards Edward and I reaching for my arm. Without thinking I put my other hand up to rest on James' bare chest and the comforter of course fell to the ground leaving me naked in front of the two men who I most wanted to be naked with just not at the same time or even in the same oh crap I don't know. I quickly bent down and with BOTH of my hands I wrapped the blanket back around my body and tugged Edward's arm into the hall. I closed the door behind us and tugged him into the guest room.

"Edward please relax." I said resting ONE of my hands on his shoulder. He was tense and I could see the anger and rage brimming in his eyes.

"Bella I heard you, you said NO" He stated glaring at me with eyes now filled with concern.

"I know Edward but he stopped and its ok you don't have to protect me I'm alright. It's ok. Thank you. You have no idea how much I thank you but please it's not what you think." I pleaded with him to relax and his shoulders slumped and his face softened as he looked down at me and into my eyes.

"What happened?" Edward asked his voicing straining to stay steady.

"Gosh do I have to tell you." I felt scared and worried that he wouldn't understand or that he would think I was crazy.

"Please Bella I just need to know you are ok now tell me what he did to you." The anger was starting to build back up as he glared at the door as if anticipating James bursting in to murder us both. AS IF.

"Fine, He was you know doing what he did last night and he started to push a finger in and I freaked out. I'm just not ready for that. I want to save it you know for when I'm completely in love and I make love for the first time. I don't want a finger to pop my cherry or a vibrator I want you know to make love with someone that I'm in love with. I read too many romance novels. God I must sound nuts. You must think I'm crazy right?" I asked looking up into his eyes searching for some kind of sign that he agreed with me or at least that he understood or accepted my craziness.

He looked down at me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face to his bare chest breathing in his scent. I felt his face lower to rest on the top of my hair as his hot breath fanned out across my hair. I felt safe, right in that moment I felt the safest I have ever felt in my life. There was no grief over my parents and Phil's death; there was not worry about raising Anna, no worry about the diner just complete calmness. I sighed lightly and let my breath wash over his chest and I saw his dark nipple harden. I instinctively turned my face to press into his chest and let my lips touch his skin. I was so lost in his scent and his embrace that I didn't hear the door creek open.

"Is everything settled now or do you still want to kick my ass?" James said with a light laugh as he walked into the room.

I slowly pulled away from Edward's grasp and he let his arms fall to his sides as he looked protectively down at me and then to James. I gave Edward a pleading look as our eyes met again. He walked towards James and outstretched his hand to shake.

"I want to apologize for bursting in. I heard her scream 'NO' and I would do it again if guaranteed her safety." James looked from me to Edward and outstretched his hand and they both shook hands firmly.

"I feel good knowing that if I'm not here she has someone to look out for her and I accept your apology. Edward you're a good kid and I know you are a good man. Thank you for being a good friend to Bella." They both nodded to each other as Edward left the room but not before giving me a small smile.

I looked up at James who was smiling down at me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I melted into his embrace thankful that he wasn't upset and definitely proud of the two men for being adult about the situation. I couldn't help feel the difference in the embrace that I was in now and the one from Edward. I felt safe with James but it just felt different.

A/N: Please review. Things have already started to change between James, Edward and Bella. I have decided to use all of the ideas, I hope that you can see where they all fit in to this chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks for your support and encouragement.

Dobrodey


	8. Chapter 8

**Room for Rent**

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**Chapter 8 **

**Winter**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BPOV**

It's now early December and things have gotten into a routine. Edward and I spend a lot of time together at the Diner and have become what I would call best friends. I mean don't get me wrong Jake and Jasper are great but Edward is just different. When I talk to him I never feel judged and he never makes fun of me. He listens well and I love to hear his stories about his siblings and the things they would get into. I never had that kind of relationship with Anna. I was always the mother figure or the babysitter never just the goofy sister to hang out with. I felt sadness when I thought about how we were both robbed of the camaraderie of the sibling relationship. With Jaz and Jake it was more of a brother thing rather than a friend. Edward always made me feel safe and comfortable. I told him all sorts of things, things I would never tell anyone else not even Rose or Alice; who by the way I have become even closer to.

Speaking of Alice I suppose I should clear up the Jaz and Ali situation. It seems that Alice is completely aware of everything and I do mean everything that Jasper gets into or rather WHO he gets into. She is headed overseas for a fashion internship in Paris and wants to wait until she goes to Art school here in Baltimore before she actually starts a relationship with him. I don't know if I could handle knowing that the man I was in love with was out basically fucking women left and right. She seemed to be ok with it and who was I to judge. She did however make 2 conditions to him. One always use protection and continue to get tested and Two she was allowed to do whatever she wanted in return. I never brought this up to Jaz to find out what he thought about it but she said he was fine with it. Of course I knew and Alice of course knew that she was definitely not going to be going around fucking every guy she saw. But who knows maybe she would meet some hot French guy to sweep her off of her feet.

Rose and Emmett were getting closer and closer. She took over scouting for him and dealing with all of the NFL politics and actually landed him a try-out for the Ravens. She was a woman on a mission. There were rumors in the family that Em had his Grandmother's engagement ring on his father's side re-sized for Rose but I wasn't supposed to know that. Apparently Edward can't keep his lips sealed either. I never mentioned any of this to Rose I didn't want to ruin how he was going to propose. I do however know that they had a pregnancy scare that ended up being negative but it got the both of them thinking and made them more determined to end up together. Things seemed to be working out for everyone even Jake and Edward.

Jake's love Leah finally broke up with her boyfriend Sam and was now staying with him in the apartment next door above the diner. She was working for Sam's father and needed a new job so of course she was now working as a waitress at the Diner. She was an absolute sweetheart. Leah was shy and quiet and blushed a lot. She got along with everyone and picked things up pretty quickly. I was happy to see Jake so happy. Unfortunately he still hadn't told her how he felt. He was sleeping on his sofa and gave her his room. I thought it was ridiculous and that he should just confess his feelings.

"I'll confess my feelings to Leah when you drop the Doc and finally cut the tension between you and Dr. Carter over there." Jake had begun to refer to Edward as Dr. Carter.

"Hey don't start that crap again Jake. Edward and I are friends we are best friends and I'm happy in my relationship." I scolded Jake and gave him my MOM look. That shut him right up.

He watched too much ER. I got the similarities but I don't think Edward liked it too much. Edward came from a wealthy family and was in his 3rd year of medical school but that was it. He didn't look a thing like Dr. Carter. Don't get me wrong Carter was fucking hot but Edward was just on an entirely different level.

That brings me to Edward. We were now getting ready for a hospital holiday benefit party of some sorts. I don't know I have never been. But I was dating one of the leading Docs so I was going. Alice and Rose picked out the perfect dress for me and through e-mail and conference calls Alice was able to convey to Rose exactly how she wanted me to look and demanded we capture the night on film. Now back to Edward; he had a date for tonight. Granted it wasn't really an actual date, date. James had a colleague that was too busy to find a date and was looking for some arm candy. James suggested she ask Edward and she did. I convinced him to say yes after pleading with him for over 30 minutes while he stared at the phone.

"Look just call her already. If you don't do it I'm going to. And then you'll just look like a fool." I reached for his cell phone and tried to grab it. He of course was taller and I unfortunately was still a tiny shrimp. I still tried to jump for it and we both ended up on my bed laughing and giggling.

"Just tell me why you don't want to. She can't be that horrible looking." I couldn't imagine James would fix him up with a grotesque person and besides Edward was bigger than that. He could look past the outside it was only for one night anyway.

"It's not that she's far from it, it's just I haven't been on a date since Tanya and I'm terrified. What is she going to expect from me? What if you know she wants to hook up? I'm not ready for that." He confessed dropping his head back on my pillow.

"So she is hot then?" I asked lying back on my bed resting my head on the pillow next to him. He nodded his head still looking up at the ceiling.

"What does she look like?" I asked getting curious and a little uneasy about him going out with her now.

What if she did want more from him? What if they fell in love and lived happily ever after. Would he and I still be friends? Would he forget all about me? I hadn't forgotten about him. I mean I spent more time with him than I spent with James. Hell I talked to Edward more than I talked to James. All James and I did was make-out and I received mind blowing orgasms that I had learned to control my noises thank goodness.

"She is short like you" He laughed at that as he glanced over at me and tossed a few strands of my hair over my face. "She is originally from India but was raised in London. Her name is Shamira and she has dark skin like Jake but more creamy like caramel. Her hair is dark black and shiny. Her eye lashes are beautiful and her eyes are a deep brown. She's got a tight little toned body too. And boobs she's definitely got nice boobs." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and a smile played on his lips.

I wanted to smack him across the face to get rid of that look. He liked her. He didn't even know her and he liked her already. She sounded beautiful like princess Jasmine. God Anna was rubbing off on me. Every girl I met I compared to a Disney princess. I of course was Princess Bella. Figures, the bookworm farm girl who wasn't even a real princess. Stupid Disney. I wanted Edward to be happy but I didn't like the idea of him fawning all over this girl especially in front of me.

"Well I mean you should just call her it's just 1 night and 1 dinner and if she is completely intolerable you can always hang out with me all night. I'm not going to know anyone there except for you and James anyway. We can toss food across the table while James scolds me and gives me a lecture." I huffed mostly to myself and sat up on the bed wrapping my arms around my knees.

I drifted off to think about James and how he was becoming more like a companion with a good tongue who lectured me about being adult and growing up. What the hell does he know about growing up? I'm raising a 6 year old and running a diner and a boarding house. How much more grown up did he want me to be? He probably wanted me to wear long ball gowns and go to tea parties and run charity events like his cousin-in-law soon to be ex-cousin-in-law roommate Victoria. I was so sick of hearing about Victoria does this, Victoria does that, why don't you and Victoria go here or there or fuck. Why didn't I follow her around and learn how to be exactly like her because that's what it seemed like he wanted me to do. I mean he was a great guy and treated me well but I felt like he was trying to change me into this perfect little doll that he could put on a mantel and just take down for show.

"Yeah I guess I could do that. You are going to have to try and not spill anything on your dress though because Alice would kill me, especially if she knew I taught you how to catch food and you ruined the dress she picked out." He slid his hand up my leg and reached for my hand. I obliged and held his hand as he flipped open his phone and dialed her number.

I smiled down at him as he squeezed my hand for moral support. I slowly reclined next to him on the bed and rested my head on his shoulder as he waited for her to answer. He brought my hand up to rest on his chest and put his arm under me and pulled me close.

"This is Edward; may I speak to Shamira please?" His voice echoed through his chest as he spoke into the phone.

"Oh, hi… um I was wondering if you were still looking for an escort to the Holiday Benefit?" He asked nervously and I tightened my arm around him. Edward's body relaxed and he tightened his arm around me. I was definitely comfortable lying here with him but I had the strangest urge to rip the phone from his grasp and toss it across the room. I didn't want her to say yes.

"That's great…….. Oh right that sounds good I look forward to seeing you…… You too have a good night." He closed his phone and slid it into his pocket. His face looked calmer and he loosened his grip on my shoulder and relaxed into my bed.

I wiggled a little closer to his body missing the embrace he had let fall. I felt him slipping away and I was holding on for dear life. I felt a low sob escape my mouth as I buried my face in his chest. He turned to face me and brought my face up to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked looking down at me concerned and worried.

"I just… I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend and just promise that you won't go falling in love and forget about our friendship ok?" I asked in a shaky voice. He brought his arm up to resume the lost embrace and pulled me up to rest my head on the pillow next to him.

Edward leaned over and stared into my eyes and gently kissed my forehead. I felt the sparks shoot through my body and my arm tightened around him bringing him closer to me.

"Bella, I would never forget about you. You are the best friend I have ever had. No one could ever change that. It doesn't matter if I fall in love tomorrow or in a year you will always be my best friend and I won't let anything ruin our friendship it's one of the most important things to me." He spoke very firmly and his voice was filled with sincerity and conviction that it soothed my aching terrified heart into mush.

I scooted closer to him on the bed and buried my face in his neck and tightened both of my hands around his neck. He pulled me closer and rested his chin on top of my head. His arms encircled me tightly. We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is Anna bouncing on the bed and wiggling herself in between us. She looked up at with a silly grin and tickled my ribs. My giggles woke Edward up who must have fallen asleep as well.

"Hey there mini-me when did you get home?" I asked tickling her back.

"I just got home Rose dropped me off and is at the downstairs talking to Jaz. Did you know that Emmy is going to be a Raven? He is going to move here and we can see him all the time. And Rose said that I can go watch them play football and that I can get a cheerleader outfit to match…. Oh, she said to tell you that James is at the diner and that he is calling you but your phone is on the kitchen counter and to get your tuckus downstairs before she sends him up to find you. And she said that you better not be doing anything that she would do." I placed my finger over her nonstop talking and shushed her as I stretched my arms and legs out. We all gathered downstairs and that is when Rose showed me the dress I would be wearing to the party. And I was also informed of the make-over session that was to take place hours before. Let's just say that I was not too excited about that part.

Now back to the present. Rose had finished curling my hair and applying light make-up. I don't know why I couldn't do this myself but Rose insisted and Alice wouldn't let it go so I gave in and sat there. The dress was pretty and it suited me. The dress was tea length and had spaghetti straps. It made my breasts look bigger than they actually were. _**(Picture on my webpage).**_ It was tasteful. I had red strappy heals to match. Rose let me borrow a small red wristlet purse and I wore my mother's pearl necklace and earrings. I was set and ready to go. Rose was going to be taking Anna home with her since it was a school night. Anna was excited to see me getting dressed up and going out.

"Wow you look like a princess." She looked up at me with huge brown eyes.

"Thank you, I'm starting to feel like one also." I replied twirling around in front of my full length mirror.

"I can't wait till I can wear it. Will you save it for me?" She asked puffing up the dress and tugging at the hem.

"Of course, but it might be out of style by then." I laughed as she pouted and scurried out of the room.

I made my way downstairs to find Edward dressed in a suit sitting on the sofa looking more nervous than I felt. He stood up to face me when I entered the living room. I felt my jaw drop as I took in the sight of this boy who had come to be my best friend. I was used to seeing him in khaki shorts or jeans and a t-shirt or a college sweatshirt but never a suit. He looked like he stepped out of the pages of GQ magazine. Edward's hair was still as messy as ever but it was more tailored and looked like it was gelled messy instead of tugged on. He was clean shaven and was wearing his contacts instead of his glasses. I personally favored his glasses.

He always looked so adorable with them on. And I liked to push them up his nose when they would slip down. Jake said it was just an excuse to touch him. Like I needed one, he was my best friend I could touch him and hug him whenever I wanted. And that is just what I did. I walked over to him and pulled him into a comforting hug hoping to calm his nerves. I felt his tense body melt into my embrace while his arms encircled me and brought me closer. I rubbed my hands up and down his arms to sooth him.

"Hey, relax you look gorgeous." I told him sincerely.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he hugged me tighter and buried his face in my curled hair. Edward stood up and stepped away taking my hand in his. I twirled around while he looked me over.

"So? Me in a dress that doesn't have an apron who'd a thunk it.?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You look beautiful Bella, James is a lucky man." Edward replied blushing and looking towards the door as we heard a car pull up.

I squeezed his hand as I walked over to the front door to see who was here. I poked my head through the door to see James dressed in a black suit with a red tie helping a beautiful petite Indian girl out of a limo. That must have been Edward's date Shamira. She was breathtaking. I felt a surge of jealousy as I looked her up and down as they walked towards my house. She was older than me and exuded confidence and sex as she swayed her hips. She was shorter than me but had more curves in all of the right places. She was smiled at me as I opened the door for them.

"Hi, you must be Shamira, I'm Bella it's nice to meet you." I said in my friendliest voice ever. It wasn't her fault that I was protective of Edward and going to be watching her like a hawk all night. She had better not hurt him.

"Yes, yes I am. It's nice to meet you as well. I have heard so much about you from James here. He thinks the world of you." She patted James' arm as she smiled at me and walked towards Edward.

We introduced ourselves and made small talk while I said goodnight to Anna who insisted on taking a picture of the four of us with her Fisher Price digital camera. Rose took her to her house and promised to have her in bed soon and at school on time. We piled into the limo and made our way across town to the inner harbor. The party was held in the downtown Sheraton. It was a fancy place and I was extremely nervous. Edward seemed to be a little nervous throughout the ride until James and Shamira offered up some hospital conversation that I was oblivious to.

I look around the hotel and took in the beautiful lights and decorations as we made our way through the doors and into the ballroom. James was of course the gentleman and had his hand on my lower back guiding me wherever we were supposed to be going. James would place a soft kiss on my cheek or my head every once in a while and I would smile at him sometimes returning his kisses with a light one of my own. We were in a comfortable stable place. I liked the routine and the security of the relationship. There was no drama and I knew what to expect.

Edward on the other hand looked terrified as Shamira linked her arm in his as they walked behind James and I. I shot him a reassuring smile every now and then and he smiled back at me warmly. I was worried that I would feel uncomfortable here and not know anyone but I knew a few people from the diner. It seems that a lot of the doctors and nurses that work at the hospital and the school came into the diner a lot and I was able to say hello and make small talk. Edward found a few classmates to talk with while he avoided Shamira. I could tell he was more than a little uncomfortable with her. She was leaning into him and holding on to him more than necessary. I personally felt she was throwing herself at him.

It became a little more obvious when we sat down to eat and she had a few drinks in her. James, Edward and Shamira talked to the other few couples at our table about hospital stuff while I found myself bored out of my mind. James places his hand on my knee and massaged it gently as he talked to everyone. I was going insane from boredom when some guy came up and asked me to dance.

"Excuse me Miss, would you care to dance?" He asked. I looked up at him shocked. I mean I was sitting here with a date HELLO.

"Um… no thank you." I responded reaching for James' hand. James turned around to see what was going on and glared at the young man whose name I didn't know.

"Dave are you hitting on my girlfriend?" James asked smiling up at the young man who was obviously unaware that I was James' girlfriend.

"Uh…uh no sorry Dr. Peters I just thought that she was your niece…. I didn't know this was Bella. I'm sorry please forgive me." Dave stuttered out and quickly smiled at the table and scurried away.

"Niece?" Edward laughed as he almost chocked on his soda. I glared at him from across the table and he gave me his crooked grin as he wiped his mouth.

James leaned in to kiss my neck and pull me closer as he continued his conversation with the people next to him. The night progressed much the same. I was left out of countless boring conversations and ushered around the floor and stood next to James the entire time. His arm remained around my waste and I smiled at the right times and nodded and laughed when he did. I felt like a trophy and not a person. I noticed that I was one of the youngest people here. I mean there were med students and all but most of the couples seemed to be the same age. That is not including the obviously older gentleman who had brought their girlfriends or 3rd or 4th wives who were clearly 20 to 30 years younger than them. I sighed heavily to myself as James guided me onto the dance floor and pulled me close. I was getting tired and my feet were hurting. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

I mean don't get me wrong it was fun for the first 2 hours but now heading into the 4th I was done. Edward and Shamira were getting along better and he seemed to lighten up after a few drinks. I kept my eye on him throughout the night. The two of them danced for a few songs and it was quite clear that there was some sexual chemistry between the two of them. I rested my head against James' chest as he led me through our 4th dance of the night.

"Hey baby? Are you getting sleepy?" He asked kissing the top of my head. I looked up into his bright blue eyes and nodded giving him a small smile.

"We can head home in a few I just want to finish this dance say goodbye to a few people." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer.

I stood up straight and tightened my arms around his neck and kissed his neck lightly. He was a good man and he treated me like a princess. It wasn't his fault that I didn't know anything about what was going on tonight. I wasn't a doctor or a med student. After our dance I waited at the table as James made his rounds. I saw Edward and Shamira coming to the table clearly a little tipsy. I was worried about him. They both took their seats and sipped on some water. I got up and asked Edward to dance.

"Would you care to join me for my last dance Mr. Cullen?" I asked smiling down at him in his chair. He stood up and excused himself from Shamira and held my hand as we walked onto the dance floor.

We began to dance to one of my favorite Christmas songs "Baby its Cold Outside". Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my hand on his shoulder and looked into his glassy eyes. He was definitely not completely sober.

"James and I are going to head home soon. Are you two ready to go or did you want us to send the limo back?" I asked pleading with my eyes for him to come home with me.

"I think she wants to go to some after party at a friend of hers house. I told her I would go with her. You know she is Indian but was raised in London. Did you hear her accent? It's pretty hot." He smiled down at me and tightened his grip. Yes I heard her accent and I didn't think it was hot. I thought it was annoying.

"Yeah I heard it. Are you sure you are going to be ok? Do you have your cell with you?" I asked getting worried about him being out on the town alone without me or Jasper.

"I have it, it's in my pocket. Don't worry so much. I'll be ok. Besides you'll have the house to yourself and you can make all the noise you want." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and rested my cheek on his chest and let out a defeated sigh. It bothered me that he would mention my sexual relationship with James. For some reason I just didn't want him knowing I had one.

As we were dancing slowly not in tune with the music James came up and tapped Edward on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked smiling down at me.

Edward handed me to James and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to the table to rejoin his date. James and I finished our dance and he took me home. I fell asleep in the care and James woke me up when we got to my house. He walked me in and waited for me to take my shoes off. I walked up to my room and sat on the edge of my bed in a haze of sleep. James stood before me looking wide awake and a little disappointed.

"Aw baby you should get some sleep. I'm going to head back and maybe head the after party. Are you going to be ok?" He kissed me softly and rested his hands on my shoulders. I leaned my head to the side and rested it on his shoulder.

"Mhm, I'll be fine I'm just going to go to bed. Can you lock the door on your way out?" I asked through a yawn.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner ok?" He asked as he stood up and walked to my bedroom door. I nodded up at him through heavy lids and he smiled at me before disappearing behind the door.

I slowly got up and stripped my dress and heels off before crashing into my bead and snuggling under the covers. I fell right asleep and dreamt of fancy dancing and wine glasses. People were talking and chatting all around me and I was in a room full of adults but I was a little kid. I looked around in my dream and I was the only little kid there. Everyone was older, more mature, educated and beautiful. I felt inadequate and childish as I danced around the room and twirled in my party dress.

I woke up to my door being squeaked open. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. There in my doorway stood Edward, freshly showered and in his pajamas.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked stretching my arms up and looking at him. He looked upset and worried.

"Hi. Is it alright if I lay with you for a little while?" He asked. I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 3:18 am. It was late, I was sure that I was in bed and asleep by 12:30am. I nodded in response to his question and lifted the covers on the other side.

Edward slowly walked over to the other side of my bed and slipped in. He lied down and stared at the ceiling with his hands resting under his head. I rolled on my side and stared at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"Did you have a nice time at the after party?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"Yeah I guess." His answer was short and void of emotion.

"Did you see James there?" I asked resting my hand on his chest and trying to look in his eyes.

"Yes, he was hanging out with a couple colleagues, just guys though you don't have to worry." He replied sounding very cold. And why did he add that last part? Worry? I didn't need to worry about James and other women; he was more than loyal to me. I never felt like I had to worry. There was something definitely wrong with Edward.

"Did you have a nice time on your date? Shamira seems very nice and she is very pretty. You two seemed to hit off pretty well." I said in my most forced sincere voice I had. I waited for a response and his eyes closed and he turned towards me.

"Can I just hold you please?" He asked reaching for me. His voice was laced with pain and sadness. What happened to him tonight that turned my carefree friend into this scared hurt little boy?

"Edward what happened tonight? Please tell me, maybe I can help." I pleaded with him while I let him hold me.

"Please? Bella I don't want to talk about it right now, just let me lay here with you and hold you. Please?" He begged as he nudged my shoulder for me to roll over away from him. I obliged and rolled over facing the bathroom door.

Edward scooted closer to me and pulled the covers up to cover us. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. My back was flush with his chest and I could vaguely feel his heat beating erratically. I needed to know what was wrong. I just couldn't lay here and do absolutely nothing while my best friend was clearly in pain. What did she do to him? I pulled his arm up around me and held his hand in between mine. I stroked his fingers and ran my hand up and down his arm. I felt his body relax and his heartbeat calm as he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" He replied with a whisper.

"What happened?" I asked slowly hoping he would trust me.

"I am upset with myself. I am disappointed in myself." He replied releasing a small sob into my hair. He moved his face closer to me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt his hot breath fan across my neck as his nose nuzzled the back of my neck and rested by my hairline.

"Edward it'll be ok. Whatever happened it'll be ok." I reassured him and pressed my body into his. I pulled his arm tighter around me and kissed his palm. I wanted to make all of his worries go away. I couldn't bear to see him like this. It was breaking my heart.

"What did you do?" I asked hesitantly wondering if he would tell me. I couldn't imagine what would cause him to be this upset. James wouldn't let him do anything to ruin his career. I just couldn't understand what got him this upset and then my worst fears came true.

"I slept with her." He said quietly as he pulled me closer and released a final sob into my neck.

**A/N:** Please Review and check out my website. I have pictures up of all the characters. Finally there is an Anna, Victoria, Jimmy (James Cousin), Carlisle, Esme, Shamira etc…… and future characters. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Room for Rent**

**Author's Note : ****I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the story.**

**Chapter 9**

**Winter 2**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**BPOV**

"I slept with her." He said quietly as he pulled me closer and released a final sob into my neck.

To say I was shocked would be a definite understatement. To say I was upset, angry, disappointed in him, let down, hurt, disgusted and sick would have all been a huge monstrous understatement. I just laid there letting him hold me while he sobbed and fell asleep. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything I was in complete and utter shock. How the hell could he have slept with her? I just couldn't understand it. I couldn't grasp how you go from being afraid to talk to a woman 5 months ago to shoving your dick inside of one. It just made absolutely no sense at all. I was much more than pissed at him. I couldn't stand the feel of his arms wrapped around me. The warm breath that cascaded over my neck that once left me moist between the legs was now making me gag.

I tried my best to think of it from his perspective as I laid there unable to sleep. I tried to figure out how long it had been since he last had sex with his ex Tonya. I have heard his side of the story and it must have been a year by now. So what she said he sucked in bed big deal. I can't imagine it sucking that bad. So if he sucked then teach him what you like. I for certain was not an expert on sex and what was supposed to be good or bad. I just knew that if he had gone this long without it than he most certainly could have gone a little longer. At least enough time to get to know the stupid slut. And who opens their legs to a guy on their first date which really wasn't a date at all. It was a hospital benefit. And where did they do it? It sure as hell had better not been under my roof that's for sure. Then it dawned on me that he was freshly showered when he came into my room. How long had he been home? Why did he come to my room? Was he expecting a go at me next? I felt the vomit rise in my throat as he stirred next to me pulling me closer.

"Bella" He croaked out as he tightened his grip on me. I felt his warm tears spill onto my neck. His body was shaking with each sob that escaped his lips.

"Edward what happened? Why are you so upset?" I slowly turned my body so I could see his face.

I gripped his face in my hands and pulled it up so that I could look into his soaking green eyes. My heart instantly broke. His eyes were red and puffy. His lips were trembling and his face was blotchy and wet. I had never seen him like this before. My disgust for him had to take a backseat right now. My best friend was obviously in pain.

"Shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok. What ever happened it will be ok." I said over and over again and pulled him closer.

I wrapped my arms around him and cradled his head to my chest as he clung to me. I don't know why I felt so protective of him but I just did. Part of me wanted to scream at him and yell. I was pissed that he slept with someone. I was disappointed in my friend. His grip on me was so tight I could barely breathe. I gently pushed on his shoulders to loosen his grip. We pulled away from each other and locked eyes. My heart was truly breaking for him.

"You can tell me I won't judge you. I promise whatever happened you can tell me and I'll be there for you." I reassured him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

When I pulled back to look in his eyes they were closed and his face had relaxed from its stressed state.

"Th…Thank you." He stuttered out and rested his head on the pillow closing his eyes again.

"Edward please tell me what happened?" I rested my head on the other pillow and watched him carefully.

"After James came back with the limo He, Shamira and I picked up Victoria from James' and we went to Shamira's friend's house. It was in the county somewhere and there were tons of people and drinking. I haven't drunk like that since high school. I started drinking and taking shots with her. We tried to play a game of pool and ended up making out on one of the couches." He stopped and rubbed his hand across his face and through his hair.

I tried to take in what he had said while he gathered his thoughts. He was drunk obviously and they had picked up Victoria. Why did they do that? I had only met her a few times and she seemed nice enough a little clingy but she seemed nice. I couldn't understand why she went with them. Why was James out so late when he had to work tomorrow? Where was he when Edward was having sex with Shamira?

"It's ok, it'll be ok I promise you can tell me." I rubbed his arm and held his hand while he continued.

"I followed her into one of the bedrooms and she started taking her clothes off. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. It was fuzzy and the room was spinning. I shouldn't drink dark liquor. I usually stick to vodka but we were drinking tequila. I shouldn't have drunk so much." He shook his head and closed his eyes again. Edward's forehead creased and his eyebrows crinkled together in concentration.

"Shamira got a condom from her purse and unwrapped it. I felt her fingers undoing my pants and I rose up off of the bed and let her slide them down. I felt her mouth on my dick and I got hard. I tried not to; god I was trying to think of anything but what she was doing. It's been almost a year since I've been with Tanya. I fell back on the bed and just let her do it. The next thing I knew she had the condom on me and oh god I can't say it." He opened his eyes and his face was full of pain.

Edward's arms reached out for me and I instinctively fell into his hug. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into his embrace and tried my best to comfort him. I didn't understand everything he said. I didn't know that much about sex but it sounded like she took advantage of him. I felt bad for him. I was also mad at him for drinking so much. If he wasn't drunk he could have done something to stop it. Why didn't he tell her 'NO'?

"Bella please don't hate me. I couldn't bare it if you hated me." He sobbed into my hair as we laid there.

"Edward I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm not happy about the situation but I could never hate you." I said into his chest.

I pushed myself off of his chest and rested my arms against him. I looked down at him and smoothed the hair out of his wet face. His eyes closed and his face relaxed as I ran my fingers across his face and through his hair. He looked so peaceful right in this moment. I wanted him to always look like this. His eyelashes were dark from tears and they contrasted against his pale skin. His lips were pink, puffy and poking out a little. The tears continued to slip through his eyes and run down his temple finally landing on the pillow. I moved my hand across his face to wipe them away. His warm breath cascaded over my face and I realized just how close our faces were. I gently kissed his cheek and his eyes opened. I kissed his other cheek and then his chin. He smiled up at me and I returned it with a small one of my own.

"Edward, can you tell me what else you remember?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know but I needed to.

"I did it. I let her do it. I didn't stop her when I realized what she was doing. It felt good and I didn't want it to stop once she started. God I hate myself right now. I should have pushed her off but it felt so fucking good. I gripped her hips while she rode me and kissed me and she finished on top of me and collapsed on my chest. I wanted to stop but it was like I wasn't in control of myself." He closed his eyes and took his fist up to hit his head.

I quickly grabbed at his hand to stop him. I didn't want him hurting himself. I wanted him to finish. I couldn't judge him right now. I'll admit I was definitely hurt. I couldn't explain exactly why I was so hurt but just hearing about him being with her was hurting me. I couldn't concentrate on that right now I had to be there for him and help him through this. I also had the nagging in the back of my head screaming at me. 'James and Victoria? Where were they? What were they doing?' I pushed it to the back of my mind and concentrated on being a good friend and helping Edward.

"Edward what did you do?" I asked.

"She pulled on my shoulders and I flipped us over. I did it god I can't believe I did it. I fucked her. I just kept going and she came again and then I finished and collapsed on top of her. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I pushed myself up and went to the bathroom. I cleaned up and tossed the condom in the trash when I got back into the bedroom she was dressed and standing there in the middle of the room holding my pants out to me. She was smiling at me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say to her."

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, I can't believe I did that." He screamed loudly into the air and sat up abruptly.

I sat up and moved away from him. I don't think I have ever seen Edward scream like that. I don't think I have ever even heard him cuss. I was staring at him now a little shocked. I was getting to see all different sides of Edward tonight. His knees were bent and his arms were resting on top of them. He hung his head and his hair was hanging in his face. His breath was coming out ragged and his body was trembling.

I was extremely disappointed and for some reason hurt after listening to his recollection of the evening. He slowly turned his head to face me. I reached my hand out to move his hair away.

"What did you say to her after?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything. We left the room and found James and Victoria playing darts in the living room. James suggested it was time to leave and that's what we did. I rested my head on the head rest in the back of the car and closed my eyes. She snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her. I wanted to run screaming from the house but I just couldn't do it. I don't know if she regrets it or not. I don't know if she liked it or not. This was not how I had the night planned out at all." He flopped back onto the pillow began tugging on his hair again.

I gently resumed my position on the bed and stared over at him from my pillow. How had he seen the evening planned out? I thought my evening went pretty much the way I planned it except for James treating me like a child the entire time.

"Edward. Did James do anything with Victoria tonight?" I asked shyly hoping that I wasn't being insensitive by changing the subject. He seemed relieved to have the conversation not centered around him anymore.

"I don't think so. Why would he? He has you. He would be a fool to fuck that up." He spoke so freely and without hesitation. I looked up at the ceiling and let his words sink in. James and Victoria hadn't done anything, thank god. Edward thought that James was lucky to have me, which made me feel special and all tingly inside.

"What are you going to do tomorrow? Are you going to call her?" I asked getting a little nosey. He had better call her if not to yell and scream at her then at least to tell her how upset he is. Hell I wanted to scream at her.

"I have to call her, she has my suit jacket. I need to tell her that, that wasn't me last night. I need to apologize to her. I have to work with her at the hospital god what was I thinking?" He let out a puff of air and sighed heavily.

"You weren't." I replied automatically. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already felt.

I heard him laughing softly and the bed began to shake. I turned to face him and sure enough he was laughing.

"Hey what's so funny? I thought we were crying here?" I poked him in the stomach. He wrapped his arm around me and yanked me over to rest on his chest. I of course obliged because damnit I liked being in his arms regardless of the reason or the circumstances. I couldn't think of any place I would rather be than in Edward's arms. _'James remember him he's your boyfriend. Wouldn't you rather be in his arms?' _My internal voice was stating the obvious but right now I just ignored it.

"You are funny. No matter how down I am I can always count on you to lighten the mood or make me smile. Thank you for being here for me and not hating me. I know you are disappointed in me and I am going to fix this." He hugged me close and I snuggled into his embrace and closed my eyes.

"You better." I said. We snuggled together and fell asleep in each other's arms. It was perfect. I hadn't slept so comfortable since the last time we fell asleep together.

"Bella?"

"Bella wake up"

"Edward get up"

My dream faded away and there was a voice yelling. I groaned out loud and snuggled closer into the comfortable warm spot I was resting in. I sighed when I found it and wiggled my body to get more comfortable.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Did you tell her what happened last night? If she knew I doubt you would be in this room right now." James' voice echoed through my mind. Why was he screaming? When did he get here? What time was it?

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms up in the air.

"Put some clothes on for christ sake." James screamed and then yanked my covers up over my shoulders.

"What is your problem? Why are you yelling? I just woke up give me a freaking minute." I yelled back up at him.

"No I will not stop yelling. Not until you explain to me why you are lying there in your fucking bra and panties cuddled up to Edward, especially after what he did last night." James gestured from me to Edward.

I felt my cheeks heat up when I glanced down under the covers and realized that I was indeed in my bra and panties from last night. Edward was sitting up rubbing his eyes and still in his t-shirt and sweatpants. His eyes were puffy from crying last night. Everything came flooding back. The conversation Edward and I had and the information of what he had done. I sighed frustrated and a little embarrassed that James had caught Edward and I in bed together even though it was completely not what he was making it out to be.

I wrapped the blanket around myself and grabbed some clothes from my dresser and disappeared into the bathroom. I washed my face to get the make-up off and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed to put on my socks while James glared down at me and Edward had left the room.

"Well?" He whined.

"Well what?" I asked getting pissed off at him.

"Well what? Well what? What the fuck do you think Isabella? Why were you in bed with him practically naked? Huh? I mean come on. I put up with a lot of immature and childish shit from you but this tops the cake. The two of you have gone way too far this time. The smiles, jokes, hugs and looks I could deal with but not this. How could you do this to me?" When he was done with his rant I responded.

"First of all nothing happened. We just fell asleep together in the same bed it's no big deal. 2nd of all what childish bullshit do you put up with? I went to your stupid party with you last night. I let you drag me around and show me off like some stupid Barbie doll. And I don't put up with a lot from you. What about her huh? What about 'Victoria wears her hair like this'? Or how about 'Victoria would never wear that' or 'Victoria is planning a charity event why don't you ask her if you can help?' Like I don't have enough to do. Between raising Anna, running the diner and taking care of the house and the grandparent's bills. I put up with plenty from you too." I spat back at him. I felt the fire rise from the depths of my soul as I glared into his eyes.

"Bella don't be so dramatic grow up. This is ridiculous. I have never cheated on your. You have no idea how many times I've had the opportunity to and I didn't; not once. I have always been loyal to you."

"And so have I." I confessed. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Bella? Honestly if you had walked into my room at home and found Victoria cuddled up to me like you were with Edward what would you have done?" James asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but I didn't have anything to say. He was right. I would have flipped out, probably a lot worse than he just did. I looked up at him shyly and smiled at him. Crap I knew I was wrong I shouldn't have let Edward stay in my bed last night.

"I'm sorry ok. But nothing happened. He was upset and I was just being there for my friend." I tried to explain even though there was no excuse.

James walked over to me and hugged me tightly resting his chin on my head. He smelled good. I felt his lips brush against my hair.

"Baby its ok I understand but you can't do stuff like that anymore. I can understand that the two of you are friends but can you try and look at things from my perspective from time to time. I know that there is a difference in our ages and I see it coming between us. I love you and I don't want something stupid like age to rip us apart. I'll try better to be more sensitive to what you're going through and can you please try and set some boundaries with your friendship with Edward. He's a good kid and I trust you both but I'm just afraid something is going to happen in the heat of the moment." I felt bad of course because he was voicing the same concerns I had about Victoria and him. I nodded my head and kissed his chest.

He said he loved me. I didn't know what to say to that. No one had ever told me that they loved me before. I didn't know if I loved him or not. I knew that I cared about him but love? That I was not ready for.

I didn't see Edward the rest of the day. James and I went to the diner for brunch and he was extra nice and cuddly with me. He went with me to pick Anna up from school and it dawned on me that he was supposed to be at work.

"James why aren't you at work right now?" I asked him as I cooked dinner and he helped Anna with her homework.

"I called out sick when I got here this morning and saw you." I gave him an apologetic look and mouthed I'm sorry. He nodded to me and continued to help Anna.

Halfway through dinner Edward came strolling in the door carrying his suit jacket from last night. Anna jumped up from the table and ran to him. He scooped her up and she started to tell him all about her day and the things she learned. The two of them were pretty close. I glanced at James and he didn't look to happy. He pulled out his phone and started going through his messages. I made Edward a plate and set it in the spot next to Anna's.

"Anna you need to finish your dinner if you want to go to the diner for ice-cream." I warned.

She dragged Edward to the table and they both finished their conversation while eating their dinner. James didn't speak much to Edward and I felt incredibly uncomfortable.

After dinner I started the dishes and James took Anna to the diner so that I could talk to Edward about our boundaries. Seriously I wasn't really going to do that. I wanted to find out how he was holding up and what happened with Shamira.

"So spill it what happened?" I demanded as I handed him a dish to dry.

"Well it seems she was just as upset as I was. She had never done anything like that before and was afraid I would think she was easy. I mean I don't think that but I guess we both were pretty easy last night. So anyway we're going on an actual date tomorrow night. She wanted me to tell you she was sorry for getting trashed. What happened with James I heard you guys yelling when I left this morning?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say I mean they were going on a date. A real date. Wow I was more than speechless. I wasn't expecting them to start dating. I assumed that Edward would just always be there when I was ready to break up with James. I can't believe I finally realized it. Standing here in the kitchen holding a wet dish, I realized that I didn't want to be with James anymore I wanted to be with Edward. But now Edward wasn't available. I missed my chance. I had a chance when he first moved here and I lost it.

"Bella? Did you guys work everything out? He was here for dinner so I'm assuming you two are still together right?" Edward asked taking the dish from my hands.

"Huh? Oh yeah we yelled and talked we're fine. So you are going on a real date with her tomorrow right? Wouldn't you rather just not see her again and forget about last night?" Please say yes please say yes, if you say yes I'll go next door to the diner right now and break up with him just say yes. My eyes were pleading with him to say yes but he didn't.

"No I have to work with her at the hospital and she is friends with James and a couple other people at school so I figure we can all hang out together you know. It'll be great you and James and Shamira and I can go on a double date or something. But don't worry I'll toss you some food across the table and I won't talk about medical stuff. I'm sorry I was trashed last night I didn't think about how bored you must have been listening to all that doctor crap." Edward gave me his crooked smile and he looked genuinely happy. I gave him a weak smile and excused myself to go get Anna ready for bed.

Over the next few weeks we ALL hung out. And when I say ALL I mean ALL. Edward, Shamira, Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, Jacob, James and I all hung out. They would all come have dinner at the diner on Sunday nights with Anna and Jasper. Everyone seemed so freaking happy. I was happy to see all of my friends happy. Anna was doing well in school and was going to be spending Christmas week and New Years Eve with her grandparents in Pikesville, Maryland. Everyone else was headed home for the holidays. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, James and Victoria were headed back to Washington on the Cullen's jet. Jake, Leah and I were planning on having Christmas dinner together and Edward suggested that I invite Shamira. So being the good friend that I was I did and she said yes.

Let me catch you up on their relationship. It was sickening. They were always touching. Her hand on his thigh, his hand on her knee. It made me sick to look at them all the time. James and I stayed the same. One thing changed between James and I though; we stopped progressing in the bedroom. I was running out of excuses for when he would make a move to go down on me. I felt bad because I wasn't being fair to him. He told me he loved me every once in a while and I just never said it back. He would look at me with sad eyes and change the subject. I knew I was hurting him and that I should have just let him go but I was afraid to be alone and I was comfortable. I don't think I could bare seeing Edward so happy with Shamira and be alone. At least with James I had someone.

So anyway here I am cooking Christmas Eve dinner for Jake, Leah, Shamira and I. The diner was closed for the night and Jake was starting a fire in the fireplace. Shamira was cutting vegetable for the salad and Leah was being the princess that she is and watching television on the sofa. I couldn't understand how a guy like Jake fell in love with a girl like Leah. Leah was a dainty little girly girl. Jake was a rough tough huge guy. I guess they made as much sense as Rose and Emmett or Jasper and Alice. And speaking of Jasper and Alice; he was going home with Edward to visit with Alice and let me tell you he was a nervous wreck. I thought it was funny because all of his whoring around was going to catch up with him. She made him get tested for everything and bring the results with him. I had to give her props she put him through hell. She warned him that he could live his life how he wanted but if he wanted to be a part of hers he would have take the necessary steps. I was happy someone finally put Jasper in his place. He needed it.

We gathered around the dining room table and started eating. None of us were very religious so we skipped grace. We ate mostly in silence until Leah asked Shamira about what she was going to do after she finished her residency.

"Shamira what are your plans when you finish your residency at Hopkins?" Leah asked.

"I'm going back to London. I have a job waiting for me with my father's practice. It's been my plan all along." Shamira replied in her sweet cute little accent that everyone loved so much except for me of course.

"What about you and Edward? I don't think I could stand being that far away from Jake without going crazy." Leah gave Jake a sweet kiss on the cheek and began to blush. Jake had the hugest goofiest grin on his face.

"Oh he'll be fine we already talked about that before we became exclusive." Shamira replied calmly. I was confused because he never said anything about this to me.

"What do you mean he will be fine? It's going to break his heart if you just up and leave him." I piped in their conversation voicing my objection for her lack of concern for his feelings.

"Wow. Calm down Bella he knew I was leaving in March. We both knew that we would break up when I left. He said he was ok with that. It's not like we are in love or anything. The sex is awesome but it's not love. Besides he has a plan for when I leave." She tried to explain everything to me but I just couldn't believe that he would just be ok. They seemed so happy together. He was going to be crushed.

"Are you sure he understands that I just don't want him to get hurt?" I asked trying to convey my concern for my friend.

"Yes I'm absolutely sure." She reiterated her point.

After dinner the four of us settled into the living room to watch It's a Wonderful Life. We sat in silence and ate our pie and ice-cream. Shamira was going to be staying here tonight in Edward's room and I was a little more than uncomfortable with that. I know that I had agreed to it but it didn't mean I had to like it. I was always agreeing to things that made other people happy while I suffered in silence. I should have just gone to Washington with James like he asked.

James had originally asked me to go home with him to Washington to meet his parents but I declined because I didn't want to number one and I had to stay and run things at the diner. Most of the staff was gone because they went home for the holidays.

The next week went by in a blue. Anna was off from school and stayed with her grandparents. I talked to her every morning and night. The three of them came to have dinner a couple times to visit. I was lost in that big house alone. Jake and Leah tried to keep me company but it just wasn't the same. I missed Edward and James. The diner was closing early for New Years Eve and everyone had plans with their significant others. I was of course alone. Shamira invited me to a party with her but I told her I wasn't feeling well and that I appreciated her offer. Edward called to try and convince me to go to the party with her but after fake-puking over the phone he agreed I should stay home.

So here I was now sitting in my bed watching the ball drop on the television. I was completely alone. My phone started buzzing nonstop with happy New Year texts from my friends. I turned the phone off and went to bed.

I woke up New Years Day and showered and dressed quickly. I stood in front of the mirror for a while and tried to figure out how I was going to make this year better. I knew that something had to change. I couldn't go on like this, the way things were. I was in a relationship that was headed nowhere. I cared for him sure but I knew that I didn't love him and I knew that I would never want to marry him.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a while longer and then called Jake.

"Hey what are you doing today?" I asked when he answered the phone.

"Nothing, Leah is going somewhere with her friends and I'm just lounging around. Why what's up?" Jake asked.

"It's time to get inked." I replied

"NO fucking way. Are you serious this time?" He questioned.

"Yes I am absolutely serious now meet me downstairs by the car so we can go." I hung up the phone and rushed downstairs. I left my phone at home and grabbed my purse and keys. I didn't need any distractions.

I met Jake at the car and we made our way to Little Vinnie's Tattoo shop. Ever since Jake and I opened the diner we promised we would get matching tattoos. **(See my webpage for pictures of their tattoo) **Jake teased me the entire way in the car insisting that I was going to chicken out. I of course kept trying to hype myself up for it. It was going to be my first tattoo and possibly my only tattoo. I still hadn't decided where to get it. I knew Jake was getting a large one right in the middle of his back that stretched from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. I however wanted something small that could easily be covered up by clothes and even a swim suit.

We got to Little Vinnie's and Jake went first still pestering me the entire time. I finally figured out where I wanted to get mine after talking to the artist for about half an hour. I settled on my hip. I had to almost take my pants off for him to get it where I wanted it. I was thankful that Rose still insisted on our monthly spa waxing. I would have been so embarrassed if the guy had to shave me. So Jake and I left after paying for our tats and headed to Chipotle for lunch.

"I still can't believe you actually did it." Jakes said as he took a huge bite out of his burrito.

"I told you I was going to. I don't know why you are so surprised. I'm a woman of my word." I joked back with him. He gave me a silly look and finished his food.

"I can't wait to see what James is going to say. He is probably going to tell you to get it removed." Jakes suggested.

"It doesn't matter what he says anyway we are breaking up when he gets back." Jake gave me a shocked look and smiled at me.

"Well it's about damn time. I'm sick of the way he talks to you like you are 5 or something. Now we just have to wait until the Brit goes back to London and you can put the moves on the Carter." Jake nudged me in the ribs as we walked back to the car.

"I am not going after Edward. I want to be single for a while. I need to work on me for now and besides Edward is getting something from her that I'm not ready to give him." I confessed out loud.

"Aw. Bells it doesn't matter about sex the boy loves you he won't care about that." Jake thought he knew everything.

"Jake he doesn't see me like that. I'm like his sister or his mom it's just not like that with us. He's my best friend." I turned on the radio and pulled out of the parking space.

"Hey I thought I was your best friend. Wow how easily I am replaced." Jake mock grabbed his chest in pain.

"Ha ha very funny you are my brother and you'll always be my rock and my sun but it's different with Edward HE doesn't tease me like you do."

"True true I can't argue with that." Jake changed the station on the radio and we sang along to 'Ice Ice Baby' and headed home.

**The Break Up**

"If I know what love is it is because of you?" I said to him trying to avoid his eyes.

"God Damnit Bella don't quote fucking Hesse to me while you dumping me." James raised his voice at me while I tried to remain calm. He was making this much harder than it had to be.

"James it's not working. We've been over this we're not right for each other. You want me to be someone I'm not. You're not happy and I'm not happy." I pleaded with him to just accept it.

"Bella how can you do this? We have been through so much and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to take care of you. And Anna too. You won't have to work I can take care of you." He was pleading with me and it hurt so much to see that I was causing him pain.

"There are no good-byes, where ever we are, you'll always be in my heart" I replied. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I used the words of great authors to try and represent my feelings.

"Fine." He got up and stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

I sat there on the sofa for a while just staring at the fireplace. I knew they heard us yelling, how could you not. I tried to do it quietly. Maybe I should have waited another week. It was the middle of January and everyone had been back for a few weeks and I just couldn't wait any longer. I tried my best to keep him happy but I was miserable. I just wanted to be single and alone. I didn't want the relationship drama anymore.

The cushion next to me shifted as someone sat down. I didn't look to see who it was. I knew it was Edward. I told him what I was planning and he agreed that It was the best thing for me to do if I wasn't happy. I was surprised at how supportive he was considering James was one of his closest friends.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." I let out with a breath.

"Bella when people break up some one always gets hurt. It's better to do it sooner rather than later. He'll get over it. He'll be ok. You did the right thing. I am proud of you." I turned to face him and I felt my heart ache. If only he knew how I felt would he do the same to Shamira to be with me?

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I instinctively melted into his embrace and let him hold me. I could act more upset than I was if it meant Edward would be holding me so I sobbed lightly and he tightened his grip. I was an awful person for doing this but I was a foolish girl in love with her best friend. You have no idea how low I would sink to get what I could from him. I know it's pathetic but you have no idea how good it feels to be held by Edward Cullen. And if I have my way no woman after Shamira ever will except for me of course…

**A/N:**


	10. AN AhHhHh!

Room for Rent

A/N: OK enough with the HATE REVIEWS ok. I get it. No one, not even me is happy about Edward sleeping with Shamira. This is not a 5 chapter story. Things happen in life. People fuck up. People get through things together. If you want the short lovely romantic story then here you go.

"**Bella meets Edward he is shy she befriends him and he opens up to her. They fall in love after 3 chapters of him doing the normal romantic old fashioned stuff. They confess their love to one another and live happily ever after." **

There you go. Now you have no need to read a story ever again because that's everything you will ever want to read. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Sorry about the rant I'm just a little irritated about the hate reviews. I shouldn't complain a review is a review even if it says that you will never read one of my stories again.

At least I know I'm reaching someone. Anyway back to the A/N. Yes they end up together ok. Please just be patient.

Thanks for your time,

Dobrodey


	11. Chapter 10 EPOV

Room For Rent – Chapter 10 – **EPOV**

**A/N:** _So here is the EPOV I am sure you have all been waiting for. Unfortunately I have to break it up into 2 chapters because well it's getting a bit long. I hope you like it and please review so that I know how things are going. A couple of you have commented on my other stories as well as this one that I write better EPOV than BPOV. I hope that is true for this chapter. _

_Don't forget to stop by my homepage to get pre-views of the chapters before they are posted. Those of you who are already members have already read half of this chapter so without further ado Enjoy._

Wow. It was really a small world. I had been listening to James talk about his girlfriend that he was so in love with and having problems with for over a month now. I guess I never mentioned to him where I would be living or he would have put two and two together. Mom and I left James and Bella to their making up and went upstairs to bed. I turned around and took a last glance at her giving her a weak smile. I can't say that I didn't feel a little disappointed that she was now taken I guess. I had resolved things with Tonya and was planning on getting back in the dating field. I wasn't entirely sure that I would ask Bella out but I was hoping that we would be friends and maybe lead into more. I didn't want to do anything that would mess up my renting the room or anything. That would suck if we got together and then broke up and I had to find a new place to live. I liked the house and the diner and the people here. It was close to school and convenient to the bus system that I was going to have to acquaint myself with. I left my car back home because dad didn't think I should have it in the city. He thought it would get broken into or stolen. Dad was always so cautious.

Mom stayed the weekend to help me get settled. She took me shopping for towels, sheets, clothes, underwear, shoes, bed stuff, school stuff, and hair stuff just anything she thought I might need. We opened up a bank account for me here and I was thankful that my parents would still be helping me out financially. I don't think I could get through school and work to pay for it at the same time. I wasn't spoiled but I was definitely comfortable.

Mom left Sunday evening after dinner and I was a little sad because I already missed her. She promised to keep me informed on the Tonya situation. I felt relieved that my mom was going to be there back at home to help her through this. I don't what I would have done if she was pregnant with my kid or kids for that matter. Twins, Tonya was having twins. Shit 2 kids, there was no way I was ready to support a family with two kids let alone one.

I was still very nervous around Bella and most of the female population. I just couldn't trust them. Every time I met a woman or talked to one the first thing that popped into my head was how are they going to hurt me? Would I disappoint them in bed? I was more than terrified that the next woman I was with would laugh in my face and confirm all of my insecurities about inadequacy. The female race was a truly terrifying species. I don't know how Emmett dealt with them the way he did. He had his heart broken before and he just bounced back and would hit on the next thing with a skirt. I wasn't like that. Mom always said I was more sensitive. Sometimes I wish I was more like Emmett.

Over the next couple weeks I settled into a routine learning my surroundings and making friends or acquaintances at school, the hospital and the diner. James was pretty awesome and helped me out a lot. He talked about Bella more than I cared to hear about but hey he was happy. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable when he would ask me questions about her.

"So, Edward does Bella ever ask about me you know when I'm not there?"

"I don't really talk to her much she's usually pretty busy." I clarified. It was true she was definitely busy. I just left out the part how I avoided her like the plague.

"Oh. Well don't tell her I asked ok. She already thinks I'm too protective of her. Did you know she told me that I baby her too much? I mean come on I'm the guy and I am a bit older I just want to take care of her. She deserves that you know. She does too much." I always hated when he tried to drag me in the middle of his relationship.

"I guess I mean she seems to handle things ok on her own maybe she just likes being independent." I knew damn well Bella didn't need taking care of. She was bossy and liked things a certain way.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm trying to think of a way to you know take the next step with her but I never know if she's ready or not. Sometimes it seems like she wants more but others it's like she shuts me out. I know she's not ready for sex yet but I feel like she wants more." I hated this part most of all. The sex talk. I had learned from JAMES that Bella was a virgin, she had never given a blow job and that he had never gone down on her or fingered her. These were not things I wanted to be picturing while thinking of Bella.

Ok that was a lie I thought about them often where Bella was concerned but James was never part of the equation. It was getting more and more difficult to not have these thoughts about her. I tried to stay away from her as much as possible. It had been a good couple months since Tonya and I had sex and I hadn't resorted to choking the chicken yet. However I was getting pretty close. I had more than a couple dreams about Bella in her diner outfit. I woke up with a raging boner and breathing heavy. She was haunting even my dreams.

On those mornings I stayed clear of her. When we worked at the diner together I tried to stay busy and out of her way. When James was around and the two of them were together it pained me a little. I liked seeing him happy, he was a good guy and deserved it but I couldn't fight the ache in my chest. Bella's smile always suppressed my pain. I couldn't begrudge her happiness, no matter how much it saddened me to see her with someone other than myself. I had to squash this fantasy I had about her and I together. If anything I could just hope for a friendship and leave it at that.

Jasper and I became good friends while he trained me at the diner. I picked up pretty quickly. It wasn't that hard it was just all the women I had to help and talk to. Jasper was a natural and flirted with the groups of college and high school girls that came in to ogle him. He did make decent tips when he flirted. He showed me his drawer of numbers that was almost overflowing. I wasn't sure how serious my sister was about her crush on him and I warned her that maybe he was too old for her. I definitely did not want her to get hurt. I knew how it felt and even though Alice was an annoying little pain in my ass I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

Jake and I got along ok but I wasn't as close to him as I was to Jasper, maybe that's because we lived across the hall from each other. Jake ran the kitchen and co-managed the diner with Bella. But it was pretty clear who the boss was, Bella. She had her scary moments when we would have our monthly meetings. I remember the first one I hid in the back and sat next to Jessica the hostess.

"Ok, I know I have said this a million times but I can't stress this enough. Rule # 1 do not and I repeat do not bring your high school bull shit relationship drama into this diner. I am sick of the whispering and gossiping behind everyone's back. Now those of you who do it know you who are and I really don't want to have to start this write up process but I will if it continues." Bella raised her voice and glanced around the room at a few people.

I looked around the room and noticed a few pink cheeks and Jessica sitting next to me was definitely one of them. I heard rumors about her from almost everyone. Apparently she got around a lot. I immediately regretted sitting next to her when her hand rested on my thigh. I tensed up and scooted my chair away from her. Jessica looked at me and frowned. I didn't feel too bad, she could easily find someone else she was cute enough and had plenty of guys hitting on her.

"Now the holidays are coming up and I am going to need to know everyone's availability over the next couple weeks and if anyone is going to be going home or who wants to pick up extra shifts let me know. Last but not least I wanted to get our secret santa going so on your way out pick a name from the jar and please this year let's try and keep it a secret." Bella finished up the meeting and Jake stood at the door holding the bucket with the names. I quickly grabbed one and headed next door and up to my room. Boss Bella was scary. She was no nonsense and total business. I couldn't blame her, it was her career and I admired her for it.

Of course Boss Bella made it into my dreams a few times and I found myself submitting to her every demand in my dream. She was completely different around James. When they were together she was much quieter and shy, she even blushed a lot and giggled. I'm not going to lie, it was fucking adorable but I just preferred the bossier side of her.

I was in the living room watching this stupid DVD for class and I heard a knock on the front door. I took my DVD out and put it away. I knew the door wasn't for me but I was in the room so I answered it. I peeked out the window and saw that it was James, probably here for a date or to hang out with Bella. I let him in and we chatted for a little while on the sofa. I excused myself to put my stuff back in my room.

"Hey Edward can you let Bella know I'm here on your way up?" James asked me as I reached the stairs. I nodded to him and continued my route.

I knocked on her door and I heard her voice and her feet shuffling to the door. She opened the door and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was straight and it looked a lot longer than when it was curly. Her silky shirt fit her perfectly revealing her medium sized breasts more than usual. I could see her little knees poking out from under her skirt as it swayed from her movement. I swallowed deeply and let her know that James was waiting for her on the couch. I instinctively followed her downstairs, my stuff in my hands forgotten. We made small talk never venturing into a deeper conversation other than school or the diner.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs she grabbed my arm and reassured me that school should come first and that if the diner was too much I could always cut back. . She was always so nice to me and it made it harder to try and stay away from her. I nodded and smiled at her before going into the kitchen to find Jasper. We were supposed to hang out tonight. I wasn't sure what we were doing but I didn't have anything better to do. I was definitely not watching that stupid DVD on a Saturday night.

"Hey man whas up?" Jasper asked as he stuffed some leftover food into his mouth.

"Not much, so what's the game plan for tonight?" I asked him.

"Not sure yet. Is James here I thought I heard him?" Jasper asked straining his neck to the side to get a glimpse of the living room.

"Yeah and Bella's dressed up more than usual. I think it's their weekly date thing." I mentioned. It had become a common occurrence for James to be here Saturday nights and come back for Sunday dinner. The weekends when Anna was at her grandparents or with Rosalie he would usually spend the nights.

"Yeah Rose said something about them spending more quality time together." Jasper winked his mischievous grin at me and I knew right away where this conversation was headed. SEX, Jasper was almost as much of a perv as Emmett. Everything had some kind of underlining meaning or stupid remark. I was glad he wasn't there for my break up with Tanya.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him through the dining room where James stopped us and invited us to join them for pizza and movies. Of course Jasper accepted the offer.

"Yeah sure thanks man, come on Edward it's not like you have anything better to do." Jasper nudged me and gave me his stupid smile.

We settled on the other sofa and started watching the movie. It was Saw; I had never seen it before and was pretty engrossed in it until the pizza came. Being the great guy he is James paid and we all dug in. The movie continued and Jasper and I laughed to ourselves every time Bella would jump and grab James' arm. I felt a little jealous that it wasn't me but I was still working on putting those feelings aside. When the movie ended Jasper offered to make everyone ice-cream. James and Jasper went into the kitchen and my mind immediately noticed that I was alone with Bella. I couldn't help the huge smile that plastered on my face as I imagined the two of us watching the movie alone together and her clinging to me like she was to James.

My smile faded when I noticed her elbows on her knees and her face resting in her palms. She looked sad and upset. I unconsciously rested my hand on her bare knee and felt a twitch of spark shoot through me as I asked her if she was ok. She said she was fine and scooted away from my touch. I can't say that it didn't hurt a bit. Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't tell her how I felt when I first moved in. She obviously didn't feel the spark that I did. Why would she scoot away and glare at me? My heart sank as I rested back into the sofa. Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. My heart was breaking right now. Why would she scowl at me like that? Jams and Jasper came back and we resumed watching the movie and we ate our ice-cream.

Bella snuggled close to James and they looked absolutely fucking adorable all cuddled up together. I returned my attention to the movie and licked my ice-cream. Jasper nudged me and tilted his head towards James and Bella. She was kissing his neck and whispered in his ear. She must have shocked him because he sat up quickly and looked at her confused. I couldn't see her face but it must have been reassuring because he picked her up bridal style and they headed for the stairs.

"Sorry guys but you're on your own for the night." James shouted at us on his way up the stairs.

"No fucking way." Jasper commented as he turned on the sofa to watch them disappear up the stairs.

"What?" I asked confused.

"There is no way she's giving it up this soon."

"That's none of our business what they do." I told him and also tried to drill into my own head.

"What of course it is. We have to look out for her I don't trust him." Jasper seemed a bit concerned or just nosey I wasn't sure.

"What? James is a good guy he wouldn't do anything to her." I knew that James wasn't going to hurt her he was whining about her for the past few weeks.

There was no way he would take advantage of her; he cared about her too much. We sat there for a while watching the movie and I noticed that Jasper would glance at the stairs and turn the TV down every now and then. It was getting on my nerves. I didn't want to think about what they were doing up there or hear it happening. About 20 more minutes when by and Jasper broke our silence.

"I'm going to make sure she is ok." Jasper got up off of the couch and started to walk towards the stairs. I shot up from my seat and grabbed his arm.

"Man don't do that to them. Just leave them alone. Give them some privacy." As I was standing there we both hear a loud moan and a female voice echo through the upstairs.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooo-oo-od" She screamed.

Jasper and I looked at each other and I instinctively dropped his arm from my grasp. Our eyes locked and I knew it was wrong but we both bolted up the stairs and stopped in the hallway in front of Bella's bedroom door. I felt like a fool. Why was I torturing myself? This was wrong on so many different levels. Why was I following him up here? Or was it me that he was following. We stood there quietly and listened waiting to hear something anything. I told myself I was waiting for her to scream no so that I had a reason to rescue her but I knew damn well that was not the truth. I couldn't admit it to anyone not even myself but I secretly wanted to know what she sounded like when she climaxed. I wanted the sound to add to my visual dreams. I could add her moans to my dreams and I felt disgusted with myself for standing here listening to her. She let out a loud grunt and I knew it had to be over the way she let out a loud breath of air at the end.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaa-GhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHH" Her voice broke through the silence and I heard what I assume was her body falling on the mattress.

Jasper and I looked at each other and again had our silent conversation as we bolted for the stairs and back down to the living room. We turned the TV and DVD off and cleaned up the mess. We were silent for a while each of us breaking into a fit of laughter as we remembered the loud moans from upstairs.

"There is no way she gave it up. It's just not possible. Rose told me that she wasn't ready but she wanted to you know give him something." The thought of Bella sucking on James' dick flashed in my mind and I physically felt my face wince. I thought my pizza was going to regurgitate.

"Well maybe she didn't, I didn't hear him moaning or making any noises, maybe he just you know helped her out." I suggested trying to rid my mind of the invasion of Bella on her knees with my mentor.

"Yeah I guess so. I can't believe she was that loud. Damn he must be good if that's what they are doing. You spend a lot of time with him right? You should ask him for pointers you know so that way you're next girl won't have any complaints." Jasper suggested giving me a weak smile. I frequently regretted confiding in him about my past relationship with Tanya.

Jasper thought it was his mission in life to teach me how to please a woman and to get me laid again. I avoided the subject as best I could when he would turn into Dr. Sex. I definitely did not want sex advice from the guy that my sister fantasized about. Ewe gross I can't even think about that. I tried to talk to Emmett about it a couple times but he was busy with NFL stuff and Rosalie. I wondered if Jasper and Emmett ever got into conversations about sex. I'm pretty sure it was a little freaky you know dating each other's sister or whatever Jasper and Alice were doing.

"I don't want to think about what they were doing." I stated trying to end the conversation.

Jasper gave me a sympathetic look. He knew I had a thing for Bella and tried to ease my mind by telling me about how he had a crush on her when he first met her but it went away after a while and he realized that they were better off as friends. I didn't like the idea of this perv friend of mine having feelings for her or my sister. I was definitely relieved to hear that Jasper and Bella had never done anything but kiss on the cheek and hug. As I was putting the last of the sofa cushions back I heard a knock on the door. Jasper went to answer it and in walked Jake.

"What the hell is all the screaming about?" Jakes asked looking around the living room. "Where's Bella?"

"She is upstairs recovering from her orgasmic night." Jasper joked wiggling his eyebrows at Jake.

"Wait is James here?" Jake asked glancing at me, probably knowing he was going to get some stupid perverted answer from Jasper.

"Yes they're upstairs in her room."I replied coldly. I tried to avoid Jake as much as possible. He was bigger than my brother and scared the shit out of me. He could probably rip me limb from limb and burn me alive before anyone could bat an eyelash.

"Wow. I knew she was ready for more but I didn't think it was gonna happen tonight. Did you guys hear her moaning? I heard it all the way next door in my room. Damn that's fucking weird. That was not a sound I wanted to hear." Jake monologue to himself as he walked to the kitchen to grab some of the pizza.

He ate more than Emmett. I wondered if maybe they were secretly related and maybe I was adopted but my parents weren't Indian so anyway yeah that wasn't a sound I really wanted to hear. Jasper and Jake joked a little in the kitchen before Jake left and Jasper and I headed up to bed. I tried to fall asleep that night without thinking about what they were doing or what they had done in her room earlier but my mind never rested.

The next morning Jasper and James were gone when I got downstairs. I called the Barnes and Noble around the corner to see if they had the book I needed for my class and of course with my luck they shipped it to the wrong store. I had no idea where Pikesville or Owings Mills was. I paced around downstairs and searched the bookshelves for a map but I couldn't find one. I went to my room and booted up my laptop. I found the store online and looked up directions. Of course then it dawned on me I had to find the bus that would go there. I wasn't too keen on the idea of spending almost 50 bucks for a cab ride so I tried to look on the MTA (Mass Transit Administration) website to see what bus I needed. It was confusing. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. My room was right above Bella's and I could hear her muffled voice and was thankful that she was finally up. She would know how to get there for sure. She knew everything.

I stopped in front of her door and knocked. Then it hit me that I was incredibly nervous. Not even 12 hours ago she was moaning on the other side of this door. Shit I didn't think this all of the way through. Bella opened the door and I thought that maybe she would look different. She didn't though, she looked just as pretty and she had a new glow to her face. It was beautiful but the thought of where that glow came from made my stomach churn. I told her about my predicament and the book I needed and asked her about what bus to catch. She surprised me by offering to take me. I was nervous about spending time alone with her especially confined in a car but I really needed that book.

I helped her out at the diner to get things going and then waited in her car for her. She had a red Honda civic 4 door. There was a booster seat in the back. It looked like a mom mobile. It was clean and I saw her I-pod resting on the passenger seat so I took it upon myself to check out her music collection. I was a bit surprised by the playlists that I found. Bella listened to classical music and rap. It was definitely not what I expected. She had music ranging from 50 cent, Lionel Richie, the Veronicas, Guns and Roses and Debusey. I listened to a few songs while I waited for her smiling to myself. Every time I learned something more about her it made it that much more difficult to stay away. Every little tiny thing I learned made me want to get to know her more and more.

Bella seemed a bit upset or pissed off so I asked her if she was ok. I didn't want her to give me a ride if it was putting her out. We locked eyes and I instantly felt the tension in the air dissipate as we sat there. We talked about random stuff on the way to the bookstore. She showed me how to read the exits on the beltway which was extremely busy. I don't think I could ever get used to all the traffic it seemed like no matter what day or what hour it was always rush hour. I enjoyed talking to her more and more as the day progressed. I was relieved to get my book and once again found myself lost in the bookstore. Bella found me engrossed in the music section and took hold of my arm dragging me out.

I liked how it felt when she touched me. It wasn't uncomfortable like I thought it would be but more comforting. It was like sleeping in your own bed if that makes any sense. Anyway she was hungry and I could always eat so we stopped at this burrito place she was raving about.

Just like every other single aspect of Baltimore it was freaking packed. I was of course nervous and glad to have her there to guide me through a new adventure. She ordered for me after I told her what I liked. We settled at a table and began to eat. I couldn't keep in my laughter as food fell from one side of her burrito as she took a bite from the other side. I was about to tell her when more fell and I just was trying to concentrate on not choking on my food.

"Geez you are laughing so hard you're gonna piss yourself." She said smiling at me. I tried to stop laughing but it was impossible to stop.

"What's so funny?" She asked again.

She finally looked down at her shirt and immediate blushed from embarrassment. I felt bad for laughing at her but you have to admit it was pretty funny. I was expecting her to flip out like Alice usually did when one of her pieces of precious clothing got a smudge but she did the unexpected as usual. Bella took her fork and started eating the large pieces of chicken off of her shirt. This only made me laugh at her again. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed like that and felt so carefree. As my laughing continued Bella decided to try and hit me with a piece of chicken. Little did she know that I grew up with Emmett Cullen and I easily caught it the food in my mouth. She was impressed and I felt the pride build inside of me.

I never thought I would be proud of catching food in my mouth. I told her about growing up with Emmett and Alice and she insisted I show her how. I knew that she and Alice talked and I didn't want her to snitch on me. Alice had been begging Emmett and I for years to show her how to do it. We of course being the big brothers that we were refused to because it was our guy thing and she would just ruin it anyway. Somehow I didn't feel that Bella would ruin it so I tried to show her.

"My lips are sealed." She promised and I immediate thought about her moans and screams last night. I tried not to imagine her spread across her bed naked but my mind took over. I couldn't imagine her being quiet about anything after hearing her moan so loud last night.

"What's that for?" she asked and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Huh? What's what?" I asked.

"You... You are blushing again why? What were you thinking about?" Crap she noticed I was blushing. I couldn't tell her what I was thinking so I tried to play it off. We were half way to the car and I was hoping to god my feet would move faster.

"Uh... I don't know." I stated and avoided her eyes as she stretched up to look me in the face. I never noticed how short she was. It just made her more adorable. She was always so strong and in control yet so tiny. She reminded me Alice but not as annoying and definitely not a sister.

"No way, you have to tell me now." She stopped walking and stood in front of me.

"It's nothing ok just remembering something." I tried to start walking but she put her hand up to my chest to stop me.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I replied hoping maybe she would drop it.

"Edward please just tell me, don't make me beg. I'll beg right here in the middle of the street I promise I will. I've done it to Rose before and Jasper to you can ask him." She threatened. I knew damn well that she would in fact follow through. Jasper has told me some stories of the embarrassing stuff Bella does. She sings loud in public or she'll scream something embarrassing or even drop to her knees and beg you like a little kid just to get what she wants. I was not going to let that happen to me. I was terrified of being embarrassed.

"Alright fine what was the question again?" I asked stalling for more time knowing I was going to have to fess up eventually.

"Why were you blushing when we Chipotle you know when I said 'My lips are sealed'?" She looked up at me and poked her little finger in my chest.

"You." I answered trying to stall for more time. I stepped around her and continued on my path towards the car.

"Wait what about me?" She asked as she caught up to me and nudged my hip with hers.

"You keeping your lips sealed, I can't imagine it." I laughed and nudged her back. This was getting fun messing with her she was so determined to get to the bottom of it I couldn't resist. She was too fucking adorable for her own good.

I felt a little foot lightly kick my ass and I immediately turned around to stare down at her.

"Wasn't me." She said sweetly and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Wait slow down I still don't get it. Why does me keeping my lips sealed or not keeping my lips sealed make you blush?" She asked again when I started walking. She was never going to give up. I thought back to the time we were waiting for the water taxi, I should have known then how persistent she would be.

I stopped and turned around to face her. This was it I was just going to spit it out and get it over with. She wasn't going to let this go.

"After last night, I just can't imagine you being you know quiet about anything." I knew I was blushing again but I didn't care because she was too.

She quickly unlocked the car and we both slid in. I fiddled with her I-Pod while she waited for the air conditioning to start up. I felt kind of bad for making her uncomfortable after we were getting along so well today so I was going to apologize.

"Bella?" I asked to get her attention.

"Huh?" She asked nervously when she turned to face me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or embarrassed I just… I mean… I tried not to listen but oh shit… I don't know it was just kind of hard it… I mean you… oh crap." I stopped talking before I said anything else too stupid and started tugging at my hair.

Bella touched my shoulder to turn me back around and gave me a sweet smile. She looked so cute and innocent. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey it's ok, I 'm sorry about last night. I didn't expect it to be like that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I certainly didn't mean to be **THAT** loud. It's just I don't know I didn't know what to expect and it was my first time and I'm just really sorry. I want us to be friends. I like you and I trust you. I think that we should be friends and I hope that you want us to … be friends I mean." She blurted out and looked me in the eyes.

"I do … I want us to be friends and I feel the same way. I like talking to you and the fact that you can sit here and well open up to me like a book and with a stain covered shirt nonetheless is quite funny." I squeezed her hand that was resting on my shoulder and couldn't help but laugh at her stained shirt again.

"And don't worry about last night. I mean hey it was bound to happen eventually. I mean you guys have been together for a while now. I mean my first time I think I was loud too." I responded. It was a big step for me opening up to her like this. It was one thing to sit and listen to someone talk about themselves but for me to open up was an entirely new thing.

"You being loud I can't imagine that at all. I don't think you could do it." She said after a short silence.

"Em says that he wasn't loud at all the first time he had sex. Jasper said he wasn't loud either. Maybe it's just you and I then, the rest of them are quiet and we're loud." I thought maybe if she knew that I wasn't that quiet it might make her more comfortable. I immediately thought of Bella and I having sex and what it would be like and if I would be able to make her moan loudly but I probably wouldn't. This is what happened during my nightmares. Bella and I would be together and she would be about to scream and moan and then nothing. She would stop and tell me that I wasn't enough and that I wasn't good enough. I was brought out of myself pity by her voice.

"Oh I didn't have sex last night." She stated loudly.

"Really? " I asked in a shocked voice. Jasper was right; she didn't give it up last night.

"It was just my first you know … thingy." She said but I still didn't fully understand what she was talking about.

"Huh?" I replied.

"It was my very first orgasm ever in my 20 years ok. God now it's out there. Prude little Bella had her first orgasm last night when her much more experienced boyfriend went down on her for the first time ever." She tightened her little fingers around the steering wheel and let out a scream. "Ahhhh."

I stared out the window giving her some privacy or time to re-collect herself. I knew she felt embarrassed for confessing everything and I for one was shocked and relieved to know what exactly happened. She hadn't given him a blow job that was a good thing and he didn't pop the cherry as Jasper would put it. It was good news for the most part at least for me.

"Sorry." She said after a while. I didn't want her to be sorry. She should never be sorry for speaking her mind. I turned to her and told her just that.

"Don't be, it's refreshing. You're always so open and honest. You don't sensor yourself, I like it. I know when you say something that it's you and you're not being fake or lying. And don't apologize for being you." I smiled my widest smile as she parked the car. I was glad that she could open up to me it made me want to open up to her.

We went our separate ways once inside the house. I put my stuff away and got ready for work. That evening Bella and I worked at the diner together along with about 7 other servers and cooks. It was usually pretty busy in the evenings. For some reason Jessica the slutty hostess kept giving me all these teenage girls in my section. I was polite and smiled at them but I was a little uncomfortable. I caught the tail end of a couple of their conversations.

"_Did you see his ass oh my god shh here he comes." Then there was "I want those lips wrapped around clit so bad I bet I can fuck him before you can." The best was the one girl I thought was kind of cute and shy "He is so fucking hot I would totally let him fuck me in the ass." Never judge a book by its cover._

These big city girls were definitely a lot different than what I was used to. I felt a little more than uncomfortable when I dropped their food off and their check. I am not sure if the taunting and abuse was worth the 40% tip they left. It was definitely not worth the phone number left on the $20.00 bill. I traded it in for two tens the first chance I got.

The next set of girls were college aged because I recognized one from my organic chemistry class. She was cute with short hair and a pretty smile. If my sister were here she probably would have insisted on dragging her to the spa for her eyebrows waxed. I tried not to judge people by their looks but I found working at the diner you didn't have a lot of time to get to know anyone and that first impressions were a lot. The college girls were a bit more assertive with their sexual advances than the high school girls.

"So you go to Hopkins right? I think I've seen you around campus. Do you live in the dorms?" One of them asked who I didn't recognize.

"Yeah I'm a student there, I rent a room nearby. Did you ladies need a few minutes or are you ready to order?" I tried to steer the conversation back to work but they weren't having it.

"Well that's even better because my roommate is a total prude. Here's my number, give me a call if you want to get together I'd sure like to taste your specials." I almost choked on my own air when she slid the napkin into my pocket and put her hand a little too far. I winced away from her touch and looked around the diner and found Bella's warm eyes meeting mine. I smiled at her feeling relieved that she could calm me with just one look. She smiled back at me and went back to her table. Her smile gave me some confidence to get through these guests.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm involved with someone." I knew it was a lie but it shut her up. I placed the napkin with her number on it in front of her and proceeded to take their order. Their tips was only 20% and one of the other girls left a note on a napkin telling me that if I ever found myself single to give her a call.

By the end of the night I had gone through 5 tables of all women ages ranging from teens to late 60s. Throughout the night I would stare at Bella and we would share glances and smiles back and forth. I felt different after our morning together. We were closer and I would even consider us friends.

After I got off of work Jasper and I headed to the bar to shoot a round of pool and wind down a bit. I never had more than 2 beers and it was within walking distance. It was good male bonding time except that Jasper often found himself making out with one girl or another by the end of the night. I am almost positive that he fucked a few in the bathroom or in their cars. I wasn't too happy about him talking to my sister over the phone as often as he was. I was planning on warning her during Thanksgiving or Christmas break.

We got to the bar and took a seat on two empty bar stools. Jasper immediately started watching the baseball game that was on. I ordered our usual beers and turned my stool around to take in the place. I was about half way through my survey of the room when I spotted her. Her name is Shamira and she has got to be one of the sexiest women I have ever met. She is short like Bella and has brown hair. She is originally from India but was raised in England and has the cutest accent. Her dark skin looks like caramel and her almond eyes scream sex appeal. She was also pretty smart. I met her a few times at the hospital but never had the courage to talk to her. Jasper sensed something changing and he turned to face me and asked who I was looking at. I swear that guy could smell my mood or sense what I was feeling.

"So who's the Arabian princess?" He nudged me in the side with his elbow.

"No one, just a girl at the hospital." I replied turning back around in my chair and watching the boring baseball game.

"No, she's not no one Edward I saw that look in your eye. You want to fuck her don't you?" He was prodding again. Jasper was on a mission to get me to break in my belt so to speak. He said a man can't have a belt with just one notch.

"I have to work with her there is no way I'm going after her." I scolded him hoping to god he didn't go after her. It had happened on more than one occasion when I found a girl attractive and Jasper ended up in bed with her because I was too afraid to make a move. 'You snooze you lose.' Was his response.

"That doesn't mean shit man I've fucked Jessica and we work together fine." That was more than I wanted to know.

"Look man no matter what you say, I still think it's because you are still hung up on boss lady." Yup he always had to bring that up and rub it in my face. This guy was almost worse than Emmett.

I ignored his comment and we sat there sipping our beers and watching the game for a while. A free pool table opened up and we started a game of 8 ball. I was kicking his ass as usual and was about to sink one of the last 3 balls when I heard my name yelled across the crowded bar. I snapped my head up and looked straight ahead and there she was the Arabian princess… shit no Shamira. Fuck Jasper was rubbing off on me.

"Hi, Edward right? I thought that was you. How are you it's so great to see you outside of the hospital." Shamira bubbled as she swayed her hips across the room. She stopped right in front of me. Her dark eyes stared up at me through her long dark lashes.

"Yeah. Edward, Edward Cullen I work with James." Crap. Shit what am I supposed to say? I could practically see straight down her shirt as she leaned closer to me and tried to lean up on her tip toes to talk to me. I instinctively leaned down to make it easier for her.

"Yeah I know. James and I are good friends; he tells me that you rent a room from his girlfriend. That must cause a rift in their relationship." She smiled up at me and I didn't get what she was saying. What did Bella and James' relationship have anything to do with if I rented a room or not. Emmett often told me I was dense and oblivious to women and I think now was one of those times where I was in complete confusion.

"I don't know." I responded like an idiot.

"Oh you know living under the same roof and being alone that would cause a little tension don't you think. She would have to be a fool not to get confused." She winked at me and I was a fucking fool because I still didn't get what she was saying. So I decided to change the subject.

"Right, so are you here with some friends or meeting someone?" Great Edward why don't you just beg her to fuck you.

"Oh yeah I'm here with some friends but I wanted to stop over and say hi to my favorite intern before heading home. You have a goodnight Edward and be careful not to pick up any strange women." She gave me a pretty sexy smile and waved over her shoulder as she walked away back to her friends.

I stood there watching her walk away like the idiot that I am until I felt a slap on my back.

"So you gonna fuck her or should I let you know how she is?" Jasper asked while he leaned around me to watch her walk away as well.

I shrugged his arm off of me and took my shot and then the next one and the next one successfully kicking his ass and getting us the fuck out of there. There was no way in hell I was going to let that fucking perv ruin yet another object of my affection or fantasy.

On our way back to the house we joked about people at the bar and laughed at how Jasper hadn't got any play tonight because believe it or not I was stealing his mojo. We got home and found James and Bella watching the game in the living room. We settled in next to them and started light conversation. I taught Bella how to catch a few pieces of food in her mouth and I was really quite proud of her.

"See you did well for your first try. You just need to practice and you'll get better at. Do you want to try again?" I said proudly to her. It was nice to see her so happy. She was truly beautiful when she smiled like that. I wanted to see her smile like that all the time.

"No thanks Edward I think we're going to head up to bed now. Bella?" James answered for her standing behind me. There was something about how he talked to her that got under my skin.

"Thanks Edward, But I'm going to head up to bed now, you guys have a goodnight I'll see ya in the morning."

She didn't seem to notice and enthusiastically followed him upstairs. I just knew what they were headed up there to do. I wondered if they sold ear plugs at the corner store?

After hanging out with Jasper for a little while longer I decided to head up to bed. I was in my room trying to read my book for school and I could fucking hear her. I put my book down on my bed with a thump and started pacing my room. Of course my hands were tugging at my hair furiously. I needed a haircut. There it was again a moan coming from my floor. The next thing I heard was unexpected and caused eruption of rage and anger to course through my body.

"No." Bella screamed. _He's hurting her get down there. He's forcing himself on her._

For once both sides of my mind were on the same page and I was yanking her bedroom door open in a matter of seconds. I could feel the anger flood my veins as I stared at him with his arms wrapped around her, holding her, hurting her.

"Get off of her!" I demanded as I stared down my Mentor. "She said NO" I declared to him. I took a step closer in warning.

James got up from the bed and walked over towards me. I felt my body tense up and my hands formed fists ready to swing. There was no way he was leaving this room without at least a black eye or worse. I didn't care how much bigger than me he was. He was not going to force himself on her. She was too trusting.

Before I knew it Bella was in between James and I with her hand on my chest. Her touch immediately calmed me but I was still ready to 'throw down' as Emmett would put it.

"Stop, Edward its fine. It's ok everything is alright it's not what you think." Bella said in a rush as she tried to push me backwards away from him.

James took a step towards me and Bella's other hand shot up to stop him. Her blanket fell to the floor and I tried with every fiber of my being to not look. I didn't want the distraction to give James a chance to take me out and have his way with Bella. Within seconds she had the blanket re-wrapped around her and was leading me out of the room and into the guest room.

"Edward please relax." Bella placed her small cool hand on the burning skin of my shoulder.

"Bella I heard you, you said NO" I searched her eyes trying to find an answer.

"I know Edward but he stopped and its ok you don't have to protect me I'm alright. It's ok. Thank you. You have no idea how much I thank you but please it's not what you think." She was practically begging now and I tried to calm down I knew I was probably scaring her.

"What happened?" I asked needing to know but not sure if I wanted to.

"Gosh do I have to tell you." She asked.

"Please Bella I just need to know you are ok now tell me what he did to you." I was getting angry that she was hiding something. Was he making her lie to me? Was she protecting him?

"Fine, He was you know doing what he did last night and he started to push a finger in and I freaked out. I'm just not ready for that. I want to save it you know for when I'm completely in love and I make love for the first time. I don't want a finger to pop my cherry or a vibrator I want you know to make love with someone that I'm in love with. I read too many romance novels. God I must sound nuts. You must think I'm crazy right?" Oh, well now I feel like an ass. I should have knocked or texted her or something. She looked upset and confused so I tried to comfort her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. She returned my hug and rested her face against my chest. The feel of her bare skin against my own was burning my heart with the electricity that I thought was gone. I rested my cheek on top of her hair and inhaled her scent. I let out a sigh as I smelled him on her. I tried to ignore his smell consuming hers as we stood there in our embrace. It felt right to be here with her. There was no ache in my chest from where Tanya had ripped my heart out. There were no insecurities if I would suck in bed or not. I wasn't afraid to touch her or hold her. This was the most confident and loved I had ever felt. I knew it was a mirage because Bella didn't love me but I could stand here and get lost in the false feelings I was imagining.

Her cool breath spread across my chest and her face turned into my chest. I felt her soft silky lips touch my bare chest and my head snapped up when I heard the door open.

"Is everything settled now or do you still want to kick my ass?" James said with a light laugh as he walked into the room.

Bella and I untangled ourselves from our hold on one another and she stepped away from me and towards James. She gave me a pleading look and I couldn't help but look at her and still want to save her. I decided to swallow my pride and man up. I walked over to James and extended my hand.

"I want to apologize for bursting in. I heard her scream 'NO' and I would do it again if guaranteed her safety." James looked at Bella and then back at me before shaking my hand.

"I feel good knowing that if I'm not here she has someone to look out for her and I accept your apology. Edward you're a good kid and I know you are a good man. Thank you for being a good friend to Bella." I nodded to him and gave Bella a smile before leaving the room and retreating to my own. I was more than mortified with myself. I should learn to mind my own business. God if Alice was here she would probably be proud of me for getting in someone else's business.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------October----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well I'm not sure where to start. Hmmm. Bella and I have been spending more time together and I can honestly say that if it weren't for her I am not sure that I would survive here. I still haven't opened up completely to the female population yet but at least I have Bella. She has become one of my closest friends.

We discovered that we like a lot of the same music, movies and books. Anna is a little spitfire just like Bella. Anna has a little boyfriend, the boy that lives across the street. I am not sure if I like him or not. But anyway, Bella had the cutest costume for Halloween, she was a soldier girl. The sight of her in her tiny skirt and all made up in her 3 inch heels supplied me with more than enough fantasies to last a month or so. Her bright red lips begged to be kissed and they were by JAMES.

Anna dressed up like an Indian girl and Jake was a weird clown with green hair, a mask and an orange jail jumpsuit. I never did understand his costume but it was better than mine. I just wore black jeans, boots and a white t-shirt with a pack of smokes rolled up in the sleeve. I let Bella gel my hair back and she said I looked like James Dean. Jasper was a cowboy. I think he just liked the hat. Girls were hitting on him a lot at the diner but he didn't hook up with any of them. I did notice a slight change in him recently. He was slowing down with his escapades.

My brother Emmett was still doing the football stuff and was now officially in love with Jasper's sister Rosalie. I didn't see her that much but whenever I did she would always give me this strange look. I could only imagine what Em told her about me. She was tall and a little scary so I stayed clear away from her whenever she was around.

James and I are back to normal. He didn't mention what happened that night and I certainly wasn't going to bring it up either. He did however stop talking to me about his relationship with Bella which I was grateful for. School was going extremely well and I made a few friends. A few guys asked me to join their fraternity but I just don't think I'm cut out for it.

The hospital has become a very interesting place to work. I'm not sure if it's me or not but the women there seem to be paying more attention to me than normal. I ran into the girl from the bar a few times and she's really nice not to mention easy on the eyes. I talked to Jasper about it and it is official I have a crush on her or at least I want to fuck her.

Which brings me to my current dilemma; I have resorted to jacking off in the shower. Between hanging out with Bella and all of the added attention from women at the hospital on top of flirting patrons of the diner I am surrounded by women. Short ones, tall ones, skinny ones, fat ones, ugly ones, gorgeous ones, young ones and old ones; but all of them have one thing in common. I am fucking horny. I find myself hating Tanya even more now days because if it weren't for her I could probably find some bimbo to hook up with like Jasper does. But no I'm too fucking scared.

It's one thing to hook up with someone and know you are good but I'm terrified if I'm horrible and what if she laughs at me or tells someone. My worst fear has been played out in my dreams lately. James for some reason doesn't exist and Bella and I are about to have sex. She is in that little soldier outfit and as soon as we're about to do it she bursts out laughing at me. It breaks my heart every time and I wake up sweaty and without a hard on.

So anyway that is how October went. Nothing eventful happened.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------November---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: ** Please Read and Review…. Feedback is always good.


	12. Chapter 11 EPOV

Room For Rent – Chapter 11 – **EPOV**

**A/N:** _So here is the EPOV I am sure you have all been waiting for. I started a thread on Twilighted (dot) net. Here is the link __**(www) (dot) twilighted (dot) ?f=44&t=4127 . **_ Thanks for all of your encouragement and support. I appreciate every review even the hate ones. Enjoy.

**---------------------------------------------------------November & December--------------------------------------------------------------------**

I found myself spending a lot of time with Bella. She and James were going strong and I was getting used to the idea of the two of them together. I won't say that I didn't still have a crush on her but I liked seeing her happy and she was definitely happy. Most nights after school or work we would all end up at the dining room table. I would help Anna with her homework or we would read a book. She was an amazing little girl. She wasn't annoying like Alice at all. Anna is smart for her age. She liked to read a lot and loved learning new things but struggled with math. I can't say that I remember 1st grade but I am pretty sure that the stuff she was learning was more like when I was in 3rd grade. Things must have changed a lot in the past 15 years. Bella helped her a lot but would mostly make her do it herself.

"Edward don't give her the answer; give her a hint on how to solve it herself." Bella scolded me often. I sometimes felt like I was a child along with Anna but it was fun to see her get all flustered and turn pink when we would get on her nerves.

James and I were about the same. His cousin James or Jimmy we liked to call him had finally divorced his wife Victoria and the drama was over. James relaxed a bit more now and was concentrating more on Bella and his relationship. He didn't share the details as much as he did before but I had a feeling that he was getting more serious than she was. Bella also never talked about her relationship with me. She said that was what her girlfriends were for and she thought I would go back and tell James everything she said.

Emmett missed this season for the Ravens but was picked up to train and try out for the next year. He was excited and training back in Washington and very busy. Alice was bouncing around Europe for her internship and my parents were going nuts. They made the mistake of watching the movie Hostel on Emmett's recommendation. I knew that Emmett was trying to get them to not let her go but she was Daddy's little girl and of course got her way. I wish I could have seen her face when dad insisted on her taking a companion so to speak. She had a babysitter. Dad wouldn't let her stay in the hostels or boarding houses like the rest of the interns, she was always put up in the nicest hotels and had her Nanny with her at all times.

From what I heard her Nanny was a retired cop who also had a teenage daughter and best be described as the character Liam Niesen plays in Taken. Alice constantly complained to Rosalie and Bella about him ruining her fun and stopping her from meeting hot guys. I am absolutely sure that that was my father's intention when he hired the guy. Jasper got wind of it all and I could see the smirk on his face. He was scared Alice was going to meet some hot Euro guy with an accent and forget about him. The two of them made no sense to me. They both insisted they were in love with the other yet they had only met a few times and spent the rest on the phone or the computer. Jasper stopped cold turkey with the women and was behaving himself. But that just meant that he was more determined for me to get laid. He tried to set me up a few times but I just brushed it off or politely declined. The girls were hot; don't get me wrong but I had never met them and the fact that they wanted to sleep with me was a bit of a turn off. I mean if I wasn't going to date anyone seriously than I would at least settle for hooking up with a friend but the problem there was that BELLA was my only female friend other than the girls at the diner who I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

The diner was a pool of gossip. The gossip ranged from who slept with who, who hooked up with their customer, who got caught and written up for messing around in the bathroom or the kitchen. YUCK. I cleaned the bathroom trust me there was no way in hell I would fuck anyone in there. They were decent but not worthy of getting busy in. That was the new code word. Sex, fucking, hooking up all was 'Getting Busy'.

Thanksgiving went by in a blur. I flew home in the jet and watched my family paired off while I was alone. Alice, Mom and Rosalie went shopping Black Friday and us guys hung out and watched football and ate leftovers. Emmett was getting serious about Rose and she seemed to have a calming effect on him. I definitely appreciated her presence because Emmett laid off of me and was pre-occupied.

I did visit Tonya and her ever growing belly. She looked ready to pop. I had almost worked up enough courage to talk to her about the things she said when we broke up but chickened out. I wanted to know if what she said was true and if I really sucked in bed or if she was just making it up. My biggest fear was that I would find someone and get into a relationship and we would finally 'Get Busy' and I would suck completely and disappoint her.

We were out at the local diner we used to hang out at in high school and she was looking at me funny.

"What's wrong are you, you know ready?" I immediately thought she was going into labor.

She was freaking huge. Tanya still looked beautiful and my heart still ached a little but when I saw the belly all of my feelings were gone. She was pregnant with another man's kid or two kids. I wanted us to be friends but I wasn't sure how good of friends I wanted us to be. I certainly didn't want to get into screaming matches with her but I didn't want to hang out all the time either.

"Nothing I was just thinking about old times and how happy we used to be; you know before I messed up." She had resorted to calling what she had done 'messing up' like she could just fix it.

"Oh. Have you talked to the father recently or still going to do it on your own?" I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want to think about old times and how oblivious I used to be.

"I've talked to him but honestly Edward I still think that we have something between us and I want to try and work it out." Was she serious or were these just the crazy prego hormones? I couldn't tell.

"We've been over this and it's over you made that perfectly clear when you were fucking Italiano behind my back." I had a new found confidence with this new pregnant Tanya than I had with the cute little Barbie that broke my heart.

"Edward I miss you. I miss us. I know that if you looked deep in your heart you would see that you still love me and you can forgive me for what I've done. Can't you see us together raising these two kids living happily ever after as a family?" She asked the question like it was the most natural solution. She fucking cheated on me hell no I couldn't picture the perfect little family at least not with her.

"NO. It is over. You and I are over. Even if I thought I could raise those kids with you; after the things you said to me how could I look at you and be with you knowing those things." I couldn't say it out loud but by the look on her face she knew what THINGS I was talking about.

"Edward it wasn't your fault I just needed something new. You were off at school so far away and I was stuck here in Washington with the same old people. For all I knew you were fucking every girl who crossed your path. I was just lonely and I needed someone." She looked so sad but I wasn't going to budge. This is the bitch that broke my heart. No matter how sweet she looked and how motherly and innocent she was still the devil reincarnated just to make my life hell.

"Well I didn't cheat on you. I never even thought about it. All I thought about was school and working hard to make a life for the two of us. I never noticed any other girl or woman the entire time I was away from you. I should have though; because there were plenty. Did you know that? There were girls throwing themselves at me practically begging me to pay any kind of attention to them. I was too in love with you and thought that you loved me back." I could feel the tears burning in my eyes as I recollected myself to continue.

"And now, now I can't even talk to women because I'm so afraid that they are going to hurt me just like you did. I'm terrified of being close to anyone because I'm afraid to disappoint them. I can't even go on a date let alone kiss a woman or even think about sleeping with someone all because I think I won't be enough for them. The things you said were unforgiveable. I could easily forgive what you've done but not what you've said." With the last words I got up from the table and walked away from her for the last time.

I could still hear her calling my name as she waddled after me. I paid the bill at the counter and left a more than generous tip and left Tanya at the diner and closed that chapter in my life. I left the diner feeling invigorated. I felt free and clear. Being friends with her was just not an option.

On my drive back to my parents' house I called Bella to tell her about what I had done and I got the supportive response I was looking for. Bella was proud of me for standing up to the 'Whore' is what Bella called her. Bella's voice was beaming with pride over the phone and just hearing her voice made me miss Baltimore so much. I missed the diner and the crazy old lady that would sip her coffee at the counter, I missed smelling Bella baking bread early in the morning, I missed listening to Jasper's stupid advice about how to bed a woman but most of all I missed Bella's smile.

When I was in a room with her and she smiled it was as if the entire room lit up. Her eyes twinkled and the corners of her mouth turned up and it was just everything I just missed my best friend. I was more than eager to head back to school after Thanksgiving break. I had almost worked up the courage to tell Bella that I liked her in hopes that at least she would tell me she did also but was in love with James but I chickened out again. That was becoming a constant in my life 'chickening out'.

December was a more eventful month than the previous two, for me at least. I finally got laid. It wasn't how I pictured my next time to be but it turned into something better. After Thanksgiving I watched Bella and James make goo goo eyes at one another, listened to Jasper on the phone with Alice smooching, Emmett actually told me he was in love with Rosalie, hell even Jessica the diner tramp had finally found a steady boyfriend in the bus boy Mike Newton and Jake had Leah. I was the only one left by myself once again. I wouldn't begrudge anyone their relationships or flings but I just felt sad.

It wasn't so much the sex that I missed it was more the cuddling and the companionship. Don't get me wrong Bella was great, hell she was more than great she was perfect but she wasn't mine. Her heart was with James. On more than one occasion I had watched him pick her up and carry her upstairs where he would get to do all of the things I longed to do. Bella and I would cuddle and fall asleep together sometimes but it never went farther than that. I would never get to kiss her, caress her breasts or see her cute little ass. I would never hear her moan my name or feel her tongue dart out of her mouth between her lips and into mine. These were all things she was doing with James. I longed for the companionship I had with Bella with someone, anyone who could offer me something more.

I didn't find exactly that but it was the closest I was going to get. You remember the hot Indian chic that invaded my fantasies a few weeks ago, Shamira. Well it turns out that I had been once again misreading the signs. James informed me that Shamira wanted me to escort her to the holiday thing at the hospital. I wasn't too excited about it because well it's me and I was fucking terrified. She was older and more experienced and I had no idea what she was expecting. Was it a non date or a real date? Would she want a kiss and how was I supposed to know if she did or not. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Bella talked me into it and I found myself drinking a little more than I usually did to try and get my nerves under control. I wasn't driving and James and Bella were both there to make sure I didn't pass out or anything. The evening progressed and I was definitely tanked. I wasn't a sloppy drunk more of a zombie I guess you could say. I was in my head but it was like I was watching a movie in slow motion and had delayed reactions. Anyway near the end of the night I was naked with Shamira on top of me. The entire time this was all happening I was freaking out mentally. My only thought was please don't suck. I was scared that it would be over and she would know I sucked and somehow the entire city would know and once again I would suck. The opposite happened actually and she obviously didn't fake it as she reached her orgasm while riding me. I felt relieved when she collapsed on top of me.

My mind was clouded over the next few minutes as she pulled me over and I was the one on top. I let my body take over and I went with my primal instinct. I fucked her. There was no sex or love making it was just my body fucking. I pounded into her small body while only thinking about my own release. I was vaguely aware of her orgasm coursing through her body as I continued my mindless actions. I had never experienced anything like this before. I had never had sex drunk before, I had never fucked before. It was always sweet and loving with Tanya.

When we were done and back in the limo I was once again my shy and scared self. A million questions swam through my mind as I thought of all of the possibilities that could happen. When I got home I quickly showered wanting to wash away filth that was consuming my mind. I wasn't proud of what I had done and I most certainly wasn't proud of how I treated her afterwards. I pretty much ignored her. I was going to have to see her at work and school. What was she going to say or think?

. Disgusted, disappointed, slutty, cheap, words kept popping in my head and none of them were good. I stripped off all of my clothes and noticed I was missing my suit jacket. CRAP! She had it. She was cold and I gave her my jacket like the gentleman I was raised to be. Yeah, Huh, some gentleman I am. I am falling in love with my best friend while she is dating my mentor and I fuck some woman I hardly know just because I had too much to drink. Doesn't sound like the gentleman my mother raised.

I faintly heard a small voice from Bella's room. I crept downstairs and pressed my ear to her door and I heard a muffled voice. I slowly poked my head in the door and she looked asleep. I tip toed to her bed and sat down next to her. Her hair was sprawled out across her pillow and a few strands were cascading across her face and resting on her nose. I tentatively drew my finger lightly across her face and brushed her soft hair away revealing the sleeping angel. She looked so peaceful and innocent. How could I possible ever be enough for her? She was undamaged and pure. I was broken and used. Bella began to stir slightly in her sleep and I felt like I was intruding so I got up slowly and walked out of her door. I closed it softly and went back to my room. I lay there for what seemed like forever but was in reality only 5 minutes.

"Edward." I heard my name clear as day through the floor boards.

I rushed downstairs and stood at her door. I could hear her breathing steadily just as she had before when she was asleep. I turned to leave when I heard my name again.

"Edward." I slowly creaked open her door and she was asleep.

I stared at her for a moment and she sat up slowly and began to rub her eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked looking absolutely adorable. I decided to take a chance and be the selfish ass I knew I was.

"Hi. Is it alright if I lay with you for a little while?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.

I just wanted to be near her and hold her close. I was so upset with myself and I didn't deserve her friendship I knew she was going to be disappointed in me and probably hate me. I just wanted one last blissful moment with her before she found out what I had done and didn't want to be friends with me anymore. One stupid mistake was going to cost me the best friend I ever had. Out of all of the people in the world Bella and my Mom were the two I wanted to be proud of me. And I had done the one thing that would disappoint them both.

I crawled in the bed when she lifted up the covers to invite me in. I felt like such an ass. I was taking advantage of her kindness. We talked softly about the evening as we lay there together and eventually after her probing and asking me what was wrong. She could read me so well; I couldn't hide anything from her. I told her everything. Her response shocked me a bit and she didn't hate me. I was more than relieved that I still had my best friend.

She didn't judge me or yell at me. She let me hold her and she held me while I cried. I couldn't believe that I actually cried. My father would be ashamed of me right now, seeing me cry like a big baby. I didn't feel ashamed while I was lying there in her arms letting the tears fall. I felt comforted and safe. I somehow knew that everything was going to be ok and turn out in the end. Bella reassured me that she would be there for me and help me through anything. I could hear the disappointment in her voice and I could see the pain in her eyes. It killed me inside to know that something I had done would cause her pain. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night and it was the best sleep I've ever had.

We woke up to an Angry James. I have known James for a while and I have never seen him like that before. It was just a misunderstanding and he eventually calmed down but I could definitely see why he was pissed. I was so consumed by my own problems I hadn't realized that Bella was in bed in just her bra and panties. After that I started my day and decided to man up to my mistake and call Shamira. I did need to get my suit jacket back and of course apologize.

I didn't have to call her, when I got to my room I had a text message from her asking me to meet her for coffee so she could give me my suit jacket. I text her back and we agreed on a time. I got there early and drank at least 3 cups of coffee which probably didn't help my nerves at all. I saw her walk in with my suit jacket in a dry cleaning bag. She looked shy and her cheeks were a dark crimson from her brown skin blushing.

"Hi." I said timidly pulling out her chair for her.

"Hi." She replied taking the seat and handing me my jacket.

"Edward, I want to apologize about last night. I didn't mean to get that drunk and take advantage of you. I know it's not an excuse but I've had a crush on you for a while and I thought drinking would help me work up the courage to tell you but I think I got a little too much courage and took it too far. I hope you can forgive me. I've never done anything like that before and I can't imagine what you must think of me." Shamira rushed out her monologue while trying to look me in the eye.

"I thought I took advantage of you." That was my brilliant response. She laughed and giggled at me then gave me a small smile.

"No, I am pretty sure I initiated things and took them too far. Don't get me wrong it was amazing it was just a little too soon. I mean I have been fantasizing about that moment for a couple weeks now and I'm very disappointed that I can only remember parts of it." She smiled at me and looked into my eyes.

I felt very confused and stumped by these turn of events. It was amazing. I wasn't expecting her to say that at all. She fantasized about me? That I was not expecting either. I was dumbfounded. But strangely enough I got a surge of confidence at this new found information and decided to pull an Emmett line and see if I could rectify the situation.

"Well we could always do it again sober so you could remember it." I offered feeling regret as soon as the words left my mouth. What was I thinking? She was going to think I was a complete douche. But she smiled at me.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." She said brightly giving me a wink.

"Maybe we should start off with a real date you know do things right this time?" I suggested and she accepted.

We decided to go on a date the next night and I left the coffee shop feeling very relieved. It hadn't gone at all like I thought it might. I had a date. I had a date, an actual date. I panicked a little because I hadn't been on a first date since high school with Tanya. Crap what was I getting myself into?

It seems that everything did work out for the best just like Bella said it would. James and Bella were good. Shamira and I went on our date and it wasn't like fireworks but we got along ok. We definitely had physical chemistry but I couldn't see myself ever falling in love with her. I found out that she would be moving back to Europe in March and we only had about 4 months together. She suggested that we just have fun and enjoy each other until then and cut the strings when she left. I was ok with it because well I liked getting laid and I didn't have to worry about either of us getting hurt when we broke up. I got the best of both worlds. I had Bella my best friend and I got laid.

I know some of you are probably freaking out and think I'm turning into a slutty JASPER or even worse my brother EMMETT but I have to tell you that I'm a guy and you will just have to suck it up. I have needs. I could understand if I was some virgin 21 year old but I'm not. I'm a guy who's used to having sex on a regular basis or at least every couple months for a few weeks at a time. Once you have it, it's definitely difficult to go without it. And besides I was getting better at it.

The sex wasn't loving or sensual it was more just sex or fucking there was no love making at all. We didn't stare into each other's eyes or caress one another's faces. We fucked. That's what it was basically a fuck buddy who I could talk about school with. She was a very smart girl, not to mention she gave great head. I never returned the favor though and I still can't figure out why. I mastered my fingering technique. I made her scream my names more times than I can count. Once she dared me to finger her while we were at the movies and believe it or not; yup shy pathetic momma's boy Edward Cullen did it. She had to bite down on her lip to hold in her moans as I worked my fingers in and out of her. I'll share with you a few of her texts that I got requesting my services.

_**What time do you get off work? I'm aching for you.**_

_**You better be hard when you get here because I had a rough day and need to be fucked**_

_**I'm dripping for you hurry up**_

Those were just a few of the text messages I got while I waited for the bus to her house. I never brought her to the house because it just felt wrong.

Anyway it was nice having someone to hang out with so I didn't feel like the 5th or 7th wheel anymore. It was cool hanging out with everyone. We were like the freaking breakfast club but it was more the dinner club. Leah and Jake, James and Bella, Shamira and I, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was visiting a lot more and spending massive amounts of time with Rosalie. Rose and I never really talked or got a long. It wasn't that we didn't get along it was more that we just didn't really exist to the other which was fine with me because she was fucking scary. Any woman that could handle my brother was definitely worth being afraid of. We all hung out over the winter and then Christmas rolled around. I of course went home to visit with my family. It was cool, there was no Tanya issues other than her calling and dropping by to give me a present. I never opened; just stuffed it in my closet at home and ignored her. She only had 1 month left and then she was going to be a mom. I heard through the rumor mill ' My mom ' that the babies' father ' Mr. Italiano ' was demanding a paternity test. He was trying to pin it on me. I knew damn well those kids weren't mine and I even offered up a sample to prove it. That is how my Christmas and New Years went. Nothing eventful happened.

I got back home on January 2nd and Bella was acting strange. I asked her repeatedly what was wrong and what happened while I was gone and she finally broke down and told me.

"Promise you won't say anything." Bella asked while sitting next to me on the sofa. We were watching Mystery Diagnosis. I got her hooked on it and also on ER.

"I promise. Come on I tell you everything even the embarrassing stuff." I reassured her.

"Not everything." She huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I was missing something. I most certainly did tell her everything.

"What's that supposed to mean? I do to tell you everything." I defended myself for a change.

"She's leaving in March? You never told me that? I thought you were falling in love with her or at least had feelings for her, how can you be in a relationship when you know it's expiration date? What's the point if you know you can't end up together?" She questioned looking at me flabbergasted. I had to remember that Bella was a virgin and wasn't entirely on the same page as the rest of us who had been around the block a few times.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with it if both people know what to expect. It's nice having someone to be with, everyone else had someone and I found something uncomplicated." I tried to explain my relationship with Shamira to her.

"Uncomplicated? What's that supposed to mean? No feelings? No emotions? What kind of relationship is that?" She was raising her voice a bit and it was the first time I felt judged and like she was talking down to me. She never got this upset at me before and I couldn't understand why. It was my life what did it matter to her as long as I wasn't hurting anyone and wasn't getting hurt.

"That's exactly what it means, we fuck and have sex and talk about school and there's no drama, there's no worrying about if it's ok to say I love you or wondering if you are being cheated on because it doesn't matter because you can't get hurt." I raised my voice right back at her and I immediately regretted it. I could see tears brimming on the edge of her lashes threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

I knew she was upset but it had to be more than just me. There had to be something else that had her this upset. I took a deep breath and put my arm around her and pulled her close. I felt her body tense up at my touch and my heart tugged in pain. She never reacted to me like this before when I touched her. Every time we touched or hugged she would melt into me and reciprocate. Something was definitely wrong and I had to put my feelings aside and find out what it is so I could help her.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong, I know it has to be more than my relationship that has you this upset. Did something happen with James?" I asked while pulling her closer and giving her a peck on the top of her head.

She let out a sigh and rested her head on my shoulders. I felt her body begin to shake under my grasp and her arms circled around my torso and she sobbed into my chest. I heard he small sobs leak through her lips as she trembled against me. I rubbed my hands on her back and up and down her arms and smoothed her hair down her back. I hated seeing her like this. I had never seen her cry before and it was breaking my heart. Whatever had her this upset I would do anything in my power to fix it.

"I – I am breaking up with J-James." She sputtered out against my chest. My heart filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. I could barely deal with my own thoughts as the several outcomes her breakup with James could offer.

"Are you sure this is what you want? What happened?" I asked needing to understand why she was doing this.

She proceeded to tell me how he made her feel like a child and how he was expecting her to be someone she wasn't. I couldn't argue with her at all. I saw it too how he talked to her like she was a child. She told me about how the age thing was becoming an issue. He always wanted to take care of her and she didn't want a father she wanted a partner.

"Bella, I understand and I want you to know that whatever you decide and however things turn out I'll always be here for you, you know that right?" I questioned making sure she knew that no matter what happened between them she was my friend and I wouldn't let anything come between that.

"I know Edward and thank you for being here for me" She leaned in closer to me and closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a while and I just held her.

It didn't take long for her to actually do it. I was having an internal battle with myself. James was my friend and mentor but I had a strong sense of loyalty to Bella and I knew that if I had to choose it would always be her. I never mentioned anything she told me to either James or Shamira. I hadn't expected him to fight her on it. I just can't picture trying to argue your way back into a relationship. He was actually trying to reason with her. I couldn't have done it. I mean if a woman told me she wasn't happy; wait Tanya did do that; I certainly wouldn't make a fool out of myself and try and list of reasons we should be together. If she is done she is done. There is no going back you can't convince someone to love you they either do or they don't.

I felt bad for him as he stormed out of the house but at least I stayed away while they were arguing. I did however chuckle silently to myself when she started quoting love poems and sayings. I knew when she started quoting that she had run out of stuff to say and that she was reaching her breaking point. Bella once again leaned on me while I comforted her after James left. I could feel her body relax against me and feel her sobs. It pained me to no end to see her like this. I never wanted to see her cry but in the end I guess she had to get it out. I was definitely proud of her for doing it. It took a lot of guts to do what she did. I knew she cared deeply for him but she just wasn't happy. She was a lot more diplomatic and caring about how she broke up with him than when Tanya broke up with me.

The next two weeks Bella moped around her day still working and taking care of Anna but she seemed sad and I tried my best to be there for her and try and cheer her up. We were watching some stupid chic flick that I got suckered into watching after Anna went to bed. I was sitting on the loveseat and Bella was sitting next to me curled up and leaning against my arm. It had been a few days since Shamira and I had well you know and I couldn't help my body's reaction when Bella slid down on the couch and rested her head on my thigh. I felt my breathing pick up when she placed her small hand to rest on my knee.

Bella's hair was sprawled out and cascading down my chest resting in my lap while her head was facing the television. Her small body was curled up and covered with a flannel blanket. I felt her body wiggle as she readjusted herself to get comfortable. Now the back of her head was pressed against my stomach and her cheek was resting on my thigh. Her hand was now cupping my thigh and I had no idea what was going through her head. It was times like these when we were touching and cuddled close that I ached to be able to read her mind. What was she thinking? Did she know the physical reaction I had to her touch? Was she doing it on purpose or was it just an innocent gesture that I was reading entirely wrong.

"Edward?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I responded trying to control my increased breathing.

"Do you want to go to bed I'm kind of tired?" She asked. Well hell fucking yes I wanted to go to bed with her but there were several things keeping that from happening. 1. I had a sort of girlfriend 2. She was my best friend and most likely on the REBOUND from my mentor 3. I was almost convinced that I was in the process of falling in love with her and 4. She was my boss, landlady, best friend and most likely saw me as a brother and not the sex machine I wished she saw me as. So how do I respond to 'Do you want to go to bed'? I say yes of course and then wait for her to direct me in what the hell I'm supposed to do.

"Yeah that's fine I'm kinda tired too." I said softly.

Bella got up and turned off the television while I threw away our trash from our snacks. She of course always surprised me when she met me in the kitchen and took my hand in hers. I wasn't expecting her to guide me up the stairs and to her room but that was where we ended up when she let go of my hand. I stood there sort of shocked and wondering where this was going as she took clothes out of her dresser drawer and disappeared into her bedroom. I of course being the insecure moron that I am, I stood there where she left me waiting for further instructions. Was I supposed to get in the bed or go to my room or should I strip and hop in under the covers and wait for her to make a move. There were too many possibilities and my body was responding to the last one when she returned from the bathroom dressed in a tank top and a pair of my boxers. I always wondered where they went.

"Are those mine?" I asked stupidly calling her out on it like a fucking moron. She smiled up at me and tilted her head in the most adorable Bella way that she does. She always looks so innocent how could you possibly ever be mad at her for anything.

"Mh hmm." She replied smiling at me and climbing into her bed. Well what was I supposed to say give them back. I didn't want them back I liked seeing her in my clothes. It was sexy and then of course my body caught up to my mind and I had to shift to hide my growing arousal.

"Are you going to go get ready or are you sleeping in that?" She asked looking up at me from under her covers. Right, shit I was just standing there in the middle of her bedroom.

"Um. I'll be right back." I left her room quickly and ran up to my room.

I grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done with my nightly routine I made my way back to her room and she was sitting up in her bed reading a book. Was she waiting for me to come to bed with her or was she waiting up to say goodnight?

"Well goodnight Bella." I smiled at her and waited for her to say goodnight but she just set her book down and lifted the covers of her bed in the spot next to her and patted the empty space.

I gave her a questioning look and she nodded at me and smiled. I turned out her light and shut the door behind me as I walked over to her bed and climbed in. We had never done this before, actually going to bed together. I mean sure we fell asleep together over the covers on more than several occasions but we never planned it out like this. I was a little nervous when she scooted closer to me and lifted my arm up and put it around her.

It was a familiar position that we found ourselves in mostly by accident but she never put my arm there. I hesitantly rested my arm on the bed next to her and tried my best to relax. Bella scooted her body closer and our bodies were resting against each other and she rested her head on my chest. Her right arm came up to rest on my shoulder and she wiggled a little and got more comfortable. I stayed completely still waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened, I could hear and feel her breathing even out as she approached sleep.

"Goodnight Edward." Her soft voice spread across my chest and her body squeezed mine as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Bella." I replied and tightened my grip around her and tried to drift off to sleep.

I was hyper aware of every breath she took and every noise she made. It must have been about 30 minutes before her right leg hitched over my leg and settled between my legs. I felt her body shift as she rolled a little on top of me. I felt the slight weight increase as she rested half on me and half on the bed. The heat radiating from her center was driving me crazy. I could have sworn that I could feel her heart beat between her legs as she straddled my thigh.

Bella's arms reached up to circle my neck and she wiggled her body up my torso and rested her face against my exposed neck and chest. I felt her let out a sigh as she drifted off into a deeper sleep. The warm breath that she let out every few seconds spread across my collarbone and sent shivers through my entire body. All of me was shivering except the growing heat on my thigh from her contact and the ever throbbing area between my legs. I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night because I was woken up by small rocking against my body.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down and Bella was still asleep but her breathing was heavy and her lips were parted and pressing against my skin. It took me a moment to realize what exactly was happening when I felt her hips push against my hip bone.

"Mmmmm." She moaned against my chest and her hands clung to my shoulders while her hips pressed against me again.

I took a quick inventory of all of my body parts and what they were touching to make sure I wasn't invading her dreams or causing her any discomfort. All of my parts were pretty much minding their own business. My right arm was wrapped around her and my hand was resting gently on her back like it usually did when we cuddled. My right left that she was now hmm; how do you put this; HUMPING was bent a little and my other leg was just straight. My left arm was resting on my stomach minding its own business.

Now the current situation that I now found myself in was a little more than arousing and of course I responded unconsciously of course. I would never disrespect Bella like that but come on now she was humping my hip bone and well I couldn't help it; I got hard. I tightened my grip around her with my arm and she moved closer to me and was now only on me and not on the bed at all. I felt her hips rocking against my hip gently. This was possible the most torturous experience of my life. My first animalistic instinct was to flip her over and pound into her to give her the release she was obviously seeking. Of course I never ever do what my first instinct is. So I continued to lie there perfectly still and allow her to hump me like a dog in heat.

My hands were aching to reach down her small body and press against her throbbing core to help her satisfy her aching. I was half tempted to wake her up and ask her if that's what she wanted me to do but I couldn't bring myself to disturb her. I felt her hands tighten around my shoulders. Her small body tightened itself up and her muscles and limbs squeezed around me. Both of her warm soft thighs clench together while her pelvis pressed hard against my hip. I can't believe I did what I did next but I don't regret it because it had the desired effect. I pushed my hip up into where she was pressing and I felt her body tense and then start to shake as she moaned into my skin. Bella's tiny little hands gripped my shoulders tightly while her body shuddered and her hips moved up and down frantically. After a moment or so she slowed down and her breathing evened out. The iron grip her hands had on my shoulders loosened and he body relaxed against me.

"Mmmm Edward." Bella's soft groggy voice moaned out. I thought she woke up and I was terrified that she would be upset with me for helping or whatever you want to call it that I did but she didn't wake up. Her body wiggled a bit and she flipped her head over and settled back into a deep sleep. I smoothed her hair away from her face and spread it across my chest. I looked down at her sweet face which now had a small smile plastered across her pink lips. Her features were relaxed and calm. She looked like an angel. I gently kissed her forehead and settled back into my pillow to try and get some sleep.

I don't think my body or my mind was going to let me get any sleep after the erotic sleep humping that Bella had just done. I then let my mind ponder over what she said. 'Mmmm Edward.' Was she imagining me in her lust-filled dream? I was definitely going to have to call Shamira in the morning to see if she was busy; I definitely needed to find some release and soon.

**A/N: ** Please don't hate Edward for being a horny guy and wanted to hook up with his girlfriend after Bella assaulted him in her sleep. Read and Review…. Feedback is always good.


	13. Chapter 12 Break Up, First Kiss

**Room For Rent – Chapter 12**

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers. I also want to give a quick shout out to the Members of my website, thank so much for your advice and input into the story. You have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback. My goal is to find out what the readers like and try my best to incorporate that into the story. As you all have been waiting for in this chapter you will have the **"Edward and Shamira Break Up" and "Edward and Bella's FIRST KISS. ** With that all being said please if anyone goes to twilighted (dot) net please visit the link I started and maybe leave a comment. I find the Twilighted sight a bit confusing and I'm trying to figure it out. Those of you who are waiting for an update for "Opposites Attract Alternate Chapters please bare with me I am waiting for my BETA to get back to me. As you may or may not know I don't have a Beta for this story so if there is anyone out there who wants to take stab at it send me the chapters and I'll check them out. Sorry for the long A/N now here's the chapter.

ENJOY

**-------------------------------------------------------------January----------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling very content and happy. It had been weeks since I woke up feeling like this. After breaking up with James I was consumed by sadness and loneliness. Edward was the sweetest most caring person I have ever known. He always tried to cheer me up and he would hold me when I needed him to. It was like he could read my mind and knew exactly what to do to make me feel better. Initially when I broke up with James I didn't think it would hurt this much seeing as how I wasn't happy and all but I was wrong. I couldn't deny the feelings I had for James and how badly it hurt to see him in pain when those words left my mouth 'it's over'. I felt like such an evil person for hurting him. It wasn't his fault that we weren't going anywhere, it was no one's fault it just wasn't meant to be.

Now if you remember I finally realized I was falling in love with Edward. Now things couldn't get any more complicated if they were written out on some fan fiction page by some obsessed reader. Edward was in a 'relationship' with Shamira. The most complicating part of it was that I actually liked her. She was nice and always polite to everyone. Hell she even brought him soup when he was sick with a cold. Of course he didn't need it because I had already made him some and was taking care of him but still the fact that she thought of it just made it that much more difficult to hate her. Don't get me wrong I still loathed the bitch like I'm sure most of you do but she was there and obviously going to be here in our lives at least until March. Or so I thought.

Anyway, right I was waking up so I pushed my arms against what I thought was the bed to lift myself up and start my day. I heard a strange noise and my bed started to move.

"Uggh." I looked down at my bed and it was not a bed at all. Edward was lying beneath me sound asleep. My hands were pressed against his chest and I quickly darted my eyes up and down our bodies to make sure I wasn't dreaming. We were clothes and it was of course not a dream because in my dreams we were always naked. I sighed to myself and rested my head back on his chest. I took a deep breath and inhaled everything that was Edward. His arms tightened around me and I felt his lower body shift.

That is when I felt IT. Against my right thigh pressed the massive girth and length of Edward Cullen. I instinctively rubbed my leg up and down the length to get a better idea of what he was working with and holy freaking shit he was large enough to scare any virgin into a convent. I could tell right away that he was larger than James. My fears started running through my mind and my internal freak out started. How could anything that size fit inside of me. It had to be impossible. I couldn't understand how it would fit let alone move back and forth and around inside of me. Rose and Alice suggested I watch a porno so I could get these fears settled and put to rest. I just couldn't do it. Mom passed away before the talk and well the 1 year I had with my dad he never brought anything up. All that I knew about sex was from Rose, Jasper, Jake and gossip at the diner and the media.

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself back to sleep but it never came. I decided it was time to get up even if it meant waking Edward up. I could feel my body rising and falling with each breath that he took. His strong arms were still wrapped around me. I wiggled my legs a little to see if I could rise up on them when I felt a tingling in my core. I pressed again and oh my god. It wasn't a dream. Well it wasn't entirely not a dream. I could feel a hard part of Edward's body pressed into the center of my body pushing against my folds. I knew immediately that I had a serious case of camel toe. I thought about the previous night and how Edward came to bed with me at my invitation of course and falling asleep on his chest and oh my. The dream I had last night while consumed by his scent left me acting out my own personal porno in my mind. I shifted my hips forward to get more contact and I immediately felt the pleasure of being pressed against him. His body started to shift and his leg pulled up between my legs forcing my small body to slide down his leg and onto his torso.

"Woe, hey there good morning." Edward chuckled as he caught me with his arms before my head hit the headboard.

"Morning." I replied and scrambled from the bed and darted into the bathroom. I didn't want him to see the possible puddle of fluids that probably leaked through my panties.

Once in the bathroom I glanced down and sure enough I had a pussy wedgey. Oh my god this was mortifying. I tugged my shorts down and settling on the toilet. While peeing I inspected my shorts or rather Edward's boxers. Ha I was wearing his boxers could this get any funnier. Of course they were soaked in the center where I had been pressed against him. I so hope that he didn't have a wet spot on his pajama pants. Oh god what if he thought I peed on him. Oh crap this was going to be awkward. I jumped in the shower after stripping and finished my morning routine. I emerged from the bathroom tightly wrapped in my robe and towel drying my hair.

I looked around my room and it was Edward free. I let out a sigh of relief of not having to face him just yet. I dressed quickly and made my way downstairs to see who was up. Anna was watching morning cartoons on the sofa still in her Pajamas and Edward was at the dining room table fully dressed and eating a bowl of cereal. Jasper was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Pancakes and strawberries" Anna said when I came to sit next to her. Wow she was almost as bossy as me.

"Yes. Mam." I saluted her and got up to go make her breakfast. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and she smiled up at me.

"Please, and Thank you." She said looking up at me innocently. Ha see I knew she had some manners in there somewhere.

"That's better." I told her.

I avoided Edward because I wasn't sure if what I thought happened really did happen or if it was all in my dream. After I finished making Anna's breakfast I joined her in the living room for cartoons. There was a knock on the front door and I glanced around the living room and no one was there. I got up to answer the door and I was a little sad to see Shamira, Edward's girlfriend standing there. She looked beautiful like always and had a huge smile on her face. I wanted so much to hate her but she was so nice I just couldn't do it.

"Hi, Bella how are you doing this morning?" She asked as I let her in to the house.

"I'm good and you?" I was always polite to her even though my first instinct was to scratch her eyes out.

"Couldn't be better, is Edward ready?" She asked as she took a seat on the sofa and smiled down at Anna.

"I'm not sure, he was eating breakfast a few minutes ago but he must have gone upstairs do you want me to get him?" I asked.

"Oh, no that's ok I'll go find him. You know I've never seen his room." Shamira said with a smile on her face. I wanted to scream no don't go up there as she started for the stairs but I couldn't do it. It wasn't my business.

"Oh ok well uh have a good day." I offered and proceeded to clean up our breakfast mess.

After she was gone and I was done cleaning up I took Anna upstairs to help her get dressed and ready for her day. We were going to visit her grandparents and see how Mr. Dwyer was recovering from his surgery. Edward and Jasper were both gone when Anna and I made it downstairs to the living room. I sighed to myself as I thought about what Edward was doing right at this moment with HER. I tried to keep my sadness to myself I didn't want Anna to catch on to my sour mood.

"So are you excited to see your Pop and Gran?" I asked Anna as we walked to the car.

"Yes, I want some of her braided bread." Anna was jumping up and down getting excited about seeing her grandparents again.

"Is that the bread that you eat on Friday nights?" I asked.

"Uh huh the flat bread we eat for Passover cause it don't have the yeast." Anna was explaining to me all of the different foods she ate at her grandparents house.

Phil, my stepfather was Jewish and his parents are more religious than he and my mother were. They were not happy when Phil married my divorced single mother. Phil never tried to push my mother into being religious or converting to being Jewish but I could always tell he missed the traditions. I wanted Anna to spend time with her grandparents so that she could learn about her heritage and her family's traditions. When grandpa Dwyer got sick and had to have surgery and go through Kemo it was difficult for Anna to visit them as often as she once had. She missed out on some of her favorite holidays. I would have done the traditions myself but I was too busy with keeping the diner running and taking care of Anna that I didn't have the time or energy left to put into learning about the Jewish holidays.

We finally arrived in Pikesville, Maryland in the small suburbs. Anna immediately ran from the car and up the steps and began to pound on the door with her small fist. I could hear their little yapper dog barking from inside of the house. I gathered up our things from the car and the card that Anna had made for her Pop and trudged up the walkway still trying to get Edward out of my mind.

We stayed at the grandparents for a while and promised to visit again soon. We did have some of the braided bread which I learned was called Challah bread. I was going to have to ask Gran Dwyer how to make it and maybe add it to the menu at the diner. I know that it worked good for French toast. We got back home around 4pm and decided to have dinner at the diner instead of me cooking. After dinner we were planning on playing slumber party and eating junk food. I even promised to paint her toenails and do her hair.

We got home and the house was empty. Jasper was at the diner for her shift and Edward was, well just not home. I didn't want to think about where he was or what he was doing so I threw myself into full on slumber party mode and baked some brownies to go with our ice-cream.

We settled ourselves on the living room floor around the coffee table and I started to paint Anna's fingernails while we watched High School Musical 1. I had reluctantly promised to watch all 3. In the middle of the 1st movie Edward came home looking a little upset. He plopped himself on the sofa and started watching the movie with us.

"What's wrong grumpy?" Anna asked him as she wiggled her hands and feet in the air to dry her nails.

"Nothing just not having a good day. So you two are doing make-overs or something?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"No we are playing slumber party do you want to play with us? Sissy can do your nails too." Anna offered trying to cheer him up.

"Um.. I think I'll pass on the nails but I'll hang out and watch the movies with you." Edward was always so sweet to her.

I wanted to drag him upstairs and find out what was bothering him but Anna and I had plans and Edward was just going to have to wait. At around 7pm the house phone rang and I got up to answer it leaving Edward to fend off the Brush and Ribbons that Anna was trying to put in his hair.

"Pleeeeeease Edward I promise you can take them out when the movies over. I won't tell I promise pweeease." She was begging him to let her do his hair.

"Fine, on one condition." He offered.

"Ok what is it?" She asked skeptically. I tuned them out and answered the phone. I knew that he would give in to her eventually, everyone always did.

"Hello?" I answered the phone and heard a yapper dog barking.

"Oh hi Bella this is Grand I'm glad I caught you at home I wanted to talk to you if you have the time." It was Phil's mother and she never called after 6pm so I knew that it must be important and I immediately thought that Pop was back in the hospital.

"Is everything ok? Is Pop alright?" I asked panicking.

"Oh yes yes dear everything things is fine it's better than fine he's doing great, you saw him today he is almost back to his normal self. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh thank goodness I was worried there for a minute can you hold on for a minute I'm going to take the call in the kitchen." I walked into the kitchen after glancing at Edward who now had 2 tiny barrettes in his bangs.

"Ok Gran I'm all yours what can I do for you." I offered. They had always been good to me even though I wasn't their granddaughter even before Anna was born.

"Well as you know Pop is doing much better and we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with Anna these past couple of years and I know that things were tough on you two for a while and I am just so sorry that we weren't able to help out more with Pop being sick and all." She sounded sad and worried.

"Grand don't be sorry we made out ok and everyone is happy and healthy that's all that matters." I tried to reassure her and relieve some of her guilt.

"Well Bella after seeing Anna today we realized how much we are missing, she is growing up so fast and pretty soon she's going to be an adult and you are still young and should be starting your life and dating and going to college not raising a child. We want Anna to come and live with us so that you can start your life." I was more than shocked by her suggestion.

I immediately felt my knees weaken and give out as I sunk to the kitchen floor and set the phone down. They wanted to take her away from me. I have been her only parent for the past 3 years and they are trying to just take her away. How could they possible think this was a good idea?

I slowly picked up the phone and tried to get control over myself. I had to be the adult I knew I was. I was no longer the scared 16 ½ year old who lost her parents. I was now a 20 year old woman.

"Mrs. Dwyer this is not something I wish to discuss over the phone or this late at night. If you and Mr. Dwyer would like to come to dinner on Sunday I will be more than willing to talk things over after dinner." I couldn't call her grandma or gran, not when she was threatening to take away my sole purpose for living.

"Ok, Bella I understand that you might not understand that it is the best option right now so Grandpa and I will be there on Sunday, please tell Anna goodnight and that we love her." With that we hung up and I wiped at my tear stains face.

I needed to regain my composure; I didn't want Anna knowing I was upset and ruin her night. I turned around to face the living room and I saw Edward standing there with barrettes and ribbons all over his hair. His face looked sad and full of concern. I was still sad and upset but I couldn't help the fit of laughter that followed. I burst out laughing and gripped my sides to hold them together. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the sight in front of me Edward with all of his handsome god like good looks was standing there with pink, purple and yellow ribbons and bows all over his hair.

Edward cocked his head to the side and stared at me shocked probably by my sudden mood change. I continued to giggle and hold my sides as Edward stood there dumbfounded and confused.

"Yo-your h-hair." I got out through fits of laughter.

Edward's face turned bright pink and his hands went straight to his hair pulling out the offending girly accessories. Just as he was finished Anna came bouncing into the kitchen with her Fisher Price digital camera.

"Hey, I didn't take the picture yet no fair." She whined slash yelled at Edward.

"Sorry" He stuttered out and gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's ok, can we do your face mask now?" Anna asked pouting up at him.

I couldn't keep in the laugh when I saw the look of horror on Edward's face as he gave in to my sister and took her hand as they walked back into the living room. I finished recollecting myself and put Gran and Pop Dwyer out of my mind. I would deal with them later, right now I had a slumber party to get through. The sight before me when I reached the living room was more than hilarious and I burst into another fit of giggles and laughter. Edward was sitting on the floor Indian style while Anna had a spatula and was spreading peanut butter on his face.

"Anna? Are you sure this is the right stuff? Alice always mixes up a bunch of stuff." Edward asked skeptically.

After hearing my laughter Edward turned to look up at me pleading with his eyes for me to save him. I just shrugged my shoulders and plopped down on the sofa to watch Anna torture him. After his face was completely covered with peanut butter I went to the kitchen to grab some graham crackers and Hershey bars. I settled on the sofa in front of Edward who had his cell-phone out and was setting an alarm.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"She said I had to leave it on for 20 minutes and not a minute longer so I'm setting my alarm." He stated confidently. Oh she was getting him good.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went upstairs to get her story book, I think she's getting tired."

"Yeah we've been pretty busy today. Hey I wanted to apologize about last night…." As I was in the middle of my apology to Edward Anna entered the living room dragging her feet and carrying a book. I glanced at Edward who was avoiding my eyes and was blushing furiously.

"Hey munchkin did you really tell him 20 minutes with the peanut butter?" I asked catching her in her prank on him.

"Um… well maybe." Anna was looking down at her feet and fiddling with her book. She looked up at Edward apologetically and he looked at her and smiled. I knew he wasn't mad, he was just playing along with her. I swore he had a soft spot for her and would do anything she said.

"You have been spending way too much time with Rose and Em. Now let's get him cleaned up and then we'll read your story and you can head to bed."

"Ok." Anna huffed and plopped down next to me on the sofa. Edward was still sitting in front of us and I proceeded to wipe the peanut butter off of his face with the graham crackers and made smores with peanut butter instead of marshmallows.

**EPOV**

After leaving with Shamira that morning I wasn't expecting to end up with peanut butter all over my face by the end of the night. However that is exactly where I found myself. My face was covered with peanut butter and my Bella was dragging graham crackers across my cheeks and forehead and making peanut butter and Hershey smores like sandwiches. Hence to say it's kind of hard to still be upset about my break up with Shamira when my face is covered with peanut butter and Bella's face is lit up with bright laughter. I would have covered my entire body with peanut butter if it made her smile and laugh like that. Wow now my mind was wondering to places I am pretty sure it shouldn't be.

Anyway I should probably fill you in on the break up huh? Well after Shamira picked me up we got back to her house and well we did what we usually do. As soon as we hit her bedroom clothes were being ripped off and we were kissing forcefully. It was different than it usually was. I was more into it and still had visions of Bella humping my hip bone running through my mind. Once the condom was on and I was thrusting into her she was moaning and screaming my name. I felt my release building rapidly and as I thrust into her I did the unthinkable.

"Oh god Bella." I screamed as I shot mu release into the condom.

Hence to say that Shamira wasn't very happy with that outburst and I don't blame her. I would have been pissed is she called out someone else's name. I mean I don't love her and that's not why I would have been pissed it was just that we were supposed to be monogamous. She immediately got pissed off at me and insisted that I was cheating on her with Bella.

"We had an arrangement Edward, I can't believe you did this. How long have you been fucking her huh?" Shamira was screaming at me now and I felt like complete shit.

"I didn't cheat on you I'm sorry it just slipped out. I haven't even ever kissed her." I tried to defend myself.

"Don't give me that shit Edward and try using those eyes to get you out of this I see how you look at her and how she drools over you. It's so obvious I'm just surprised I didn't realize it sooner. God I'm such an idiot." She was talking to herself now while throwing her clothes on and glaring at me.

"Shamira I didn't cheat on you and I'm sorry but I won't deny I have feelings for her and I am honestly sorry that I was thinking about her I'm so sorry." I was trying to salvage any part of the situation but it was pretty much pointless.

"Look Edward I know we weren't supposed to expect anything to develop between us and I'm ok with that but I at least expected you to be faithful while we were together." She sounded like a teacher scolding me now.

I hung my head and started getting dressed after I disposed of the full condom. I was sitting on her bed tying my shoes when she finally decided to speak to me again. I felt her fingers under my chin pulling my face up to look at her. I felt horrible and I knew it was over. I was trying my hardest not to cry like a fucking bitch but I felt the tear fall across my cheek when my face was lifted up.

"Edward, you are a great guy, sweet, charming, funny, sincere, smart and sensitive. I know that you have feelings for her and I should have broke it off when I saw that. I'm not going to say I'm not a little hurt but I understand and I hope that one day she realizes how lucky she is to have you. I hope that one day the both of you will end up together. I think it's best if we don't see each other again after today. And please don't beat yourself up about it ok I know you and you are going to sulk, instead why don't you try and concentrate on school and I promise everything will work itself out in the end." Shamira gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead before walking me out to her front door.

I spent the rest of the day wondering around the campus and the neighborhood. I grabbed a quick lunch and then spent the rest of my evening in the bookstore just getting lost in world of literature and listening to the CDs. I ignored the girls and women that smiled at me and flirted. I was in no mood to deal with them right now. I know she said not to sulk but it was me and that's exactly what I did. I felt horrible for calling out Bella's name in the middle of fucking Shamira. I mean who does that shit? Only a complete ass does that.

After grabbing a burrito from Chipotle and walking home I found my mind drifting to the first day Bella and I spent together at the burrito place. I smiled a bit as I thought of her and then my mind drifted to last night and what happened. She called out my name in the middle of her orgasm. I couldn't help the swelling of my heart as I thought that maybe she thought of me as more than a brother or just a best friend. Maybe she found me attractive or sexy like other women did. Bella wasn't most women though and I had no idea what she was thinking.

As I walked into the house and saw Anna and Bella spread out in the living room hanging out playing slumber party it lifted my spirits a little. After hanging out with them and getting suckered into getting my hair done and peanut butter smeared all over my face I couldn't help but laugh at how I ended up here. I looked up into Bella's eyes as she was reading "The little engine that could" to Anna and I and felt a warmth spread through my chest and a smile spread across my face. And yes I'll admit I like sitting here on the floor listening to her read stories. I was still whipping my ace with the damp paper towel that Bella gave me and chewing on my last chocolate peanut butter graham crack sandwich when I heard Anna's light snoring. Bella set the book down and gently lifted Anna up and took her upstairs to bed.

I got up and started cleaning up our mess and washed my face at the sink with soap. I moved the coffee table back in place and put away the left over peanut butter, chocolate and crackers. I got a glass of milk and was drinking it when Bella came into the kitchen and started washing her hands.

"Hey Edward why were you so sad or upset when you first got home? Is everything alright?" She asked while facing away from me.

"Shamira and I broke up." I replied dryly not really wanting to have to explain why we broke.

Bella's head whipped around and her hair swung through the air sending her beautiful, delicious scent across the room to fill my lungs. I wanted nothing more than to sweep her up and set her on the kitchen counter and kiss her.

"Oh. Are you ok do you want to talk about it?" She offered. And I would have thought she was a mind reader because she pulled herself up on the kitchen counter and swung her legs back and forth while looking at me expectantly.

"No it's ok it just was time I guess." I looked down at my glass of milk and saw that it was empty.

I walked over to the sink to wash it and set it in the drainer. As I turned around I was face to face with Bella sitting on the counter. Her small hands reached out to grasp my shoulders and she pulled me into a hug. I knew she was trying to comfort me because she thought I was upset but she had no idea what she was doing to me.

"I'm sorry Edward I know you really liked her." She said reassuringly.

I felt her release the hug and I pulled away a bit but I stayed standing there with her knees resting on the outside of my hips. I looked down at my body resting in between her knees and my mind was swimming with lustful possibilities. I then felt her soft hand cup my cheek and I looked up to see her big brown eyes looking into my green ones. My heart was beating erratically and I felt the electricity shooting through my body from her touch.

The next thing that happened took me completely off guard. Bella leaned closer to me and I instinctively closed my eyes to enjoy her touch and smell more vividly. My eye snapped open when I felt her soft lips press against the corner of my mouth. My entire body melted into her touch and I took a step closer resting my hands on the counter on either side of her hips. I didn't trust myself to touch her right now. Her wet tongue slid from between her lips and licked the corner of my mouth lightly and she sat back up and looked into my eyes.

"You missed some peanut butter." She smiled at me and I couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread across my blushing face.

I took a chance and lead in closer to Bella's face so that our noses were barely touching. I could feel her eyes burning into my lips as she stared down at them. I saw her tongue run slowly across her lips and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

*giggle*

Bella giggled and turned away from me hopping down from the counter and proceeding into the living room. I stood there for a moment a little dumfounded as to why we didn't kiss again. I was like a dog on a leash as I followed her into the living room where she was turning out lights and cleaning up. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but whatever it was it was definitely not what I was expecting. I got home expecting to wallow in my misery and sulk myself to sleep.

I never expected for the one thing I wanted more than anything to actually happen. I kept replaying the kiss over and over in my head and I caught myself when my lips were moving against air. I shook my head to try and concentrate on reality and not reliving our first kiss over and over in my head. At least I hope it was just our first kiss.

I followed Bella upstairs and she stopped at her room and turned to me. I was now standing behind her waiting expectantly like a stupid dog waiting for a treat.

"Well um thanks for hanging out with us tonight. Goodnight Edward." Bella then cupped my face in her small hands and stood up on her tip toes which still wasn't enough. I leaned down to accommodate her. Her lips lightly touched mine quickly and then she was back down to her 5'2" height staring up at me. I looked down at her smiling face and once again had the cheesiest grin plastered on mine.

"Goodnight Edward." Bella opened her door and slipped in shutting it behind her. I stood there for a minute or maybe five wondering what just happened. I figured that it was probably the end of the evening since she didn't come back out and I was still standing there in the hallway like a fool.

"Goodnight Bella." I said softly as I turned to walk to the 3rd floor and go to my room.

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:**

I woke up the next morning and realized it was a the first Sunday when I had absolutely nothing to do. I didn't have Shamira to hang out with anymore and I could smell the bread baking already so that mean that Bella was at the diner and Anna was at the neighbors across the street. What was I going to do today? I decided to call my brother since he was in town visiting Rosalie. Maybe he would want to hang out with me. I sure could use some advice about women right now.

After getting showered and dress in some jeans, a t-shirt and a JHU sweatshirt I gave the old big brother a ring.

"_**Yo dis is Em figure it out." **_

"Hey Em this is your brother call me back I need some advice about women." I knew that would get him to call me back.

I hung up the phone and checked my e-mail, MySpace and facebook pages to see how people were doing from back home. There were the usual people getting married and rumors and gossip on everyone's updates. I surfed through some websites for school and checked out this site that James told me about where you could watch surgeries. It was some pretty interesting stuff and I was almost engrossed in it when my phone rang. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know it was Emmett as "Pretty fly for a white guy" by the offspring echoed from my phone.

"Hey Em are you still in Baltimore?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"_**What is up my brother?" **_

"Are you busy today? Did you want to hang out?"

"_**So, women problems huh? This wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with a certain petite brunette with a cute little waitress outfit would it?**_

"God Em would you just come get me and then I'll tell you everything."

"_**Alright let me get Rose to pick you up I'm still don't know my way around and I don't have my jeep here hold on a sec."**_

I heard some muffled noises and a female giggle and then Em was back on the phone.

"_**Ok we'll meet you at the diner in 10 minutes, we're going to grab lunch and then we can hang out while Rose goes to the spa."**_

"Alright I'll see you soon."

Ten minutes later I was sitting in a booth waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to join me. Bella was of course busy at the diner and swamped with her regulars. There were a lot of people who came on every Sunday like clockwork. Bella was behind the counter pouring coffee and talking to a group of Firefighters that came in after their shift every week. I could hear them from my booth and I didn't like one word that came out of their mouths.

"So, Bella I hear you and the doc are history?" Hero # 1 asked.

"Wow good gossip travels fast in this neighborhood doesn't it?" Bella always had a quick response to anything anyone said.

"When are you going to let me take you out to dinner?" Hero # 2 asked.

"You really want to take me out to a restaurant for dinner. You sure know a way to a girl's heart. Of course I would love to go out to a restaurant for dinner with you AFTER SPENDING 9 HOURS AT A RESTAURAUNT ALL DAY." Bella ruffled his hair and swayed her way into the kitchen to grab an order.

"Dude you can't ask Bella out?" Hero # 3 stated.

"Why not she's hot and single?" Hero # 2 asked.

"Because you just can't, she's got her sister to take care of and Bella just doesn't date anyone. Before the doctor she hadn't been on a date since I've known her. I still can't believe she went out with him." Hero # 3 said.

"Yeah well I bet you $50 I can tap that before anyone else can." Hero # 2 offered.

I felt the blood in my veins start to boil and I was seeing red while listening to him bet on Bella's virtue. I couldn't help but feel like a complete ass because I wanted nothing more than to do the same thing with her but I would never make a bet about it and I wanted to fall in love with her before we did that but still it was not a good thing to be thinking about.

"Don't talk about her like that. If the Chief was still alive you wouldn't dare say anything like that about her." Hero # 3 said. I was starting to like # 3 he was a good guy.

"Wait a sec, you have thing for her don't you?" # 2 asked curiously.

"Look I'm just saying I don't like how you're talking about her ok." # 3 replied

"Hey guys you ready for some more coffee?" Bella's voice was chipper and happy as she poured them more coffee.

"Thanks Bella, how have you been, you know with the break up and all? You know if you need someone to talk to or you just want to hang out you can call me." # 3 offered shyly. I was starting to not like # 3.

"Aww, thanks Jeff, I really appreciate it but I'm fine, it was just time you know. You guys let me know if you need anything ok I'll be checking on some tables ok." Bella walked away and started with some tables. I couldn't help but smile at how she avoided their advances and wasn't interested at all.

"What the hell made you so happy? Oh that's right you're getting laid now right." Emmett was now here obviously

"Uh yeah thanks Em and that's over by the way." I told him.

"What really? Damn she was hot, I thought for sure you would stick with her until she left. So what flavor are you going after now? Maybe a little chocolate, or some caramel, oh I know you want the vanilla don't you." Emmett was never very sensitive about sex, mostly just crude.

"Owe damn what was that for?" He asked Rosalie after she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Women aren't flavors you moron." Rosalie screeched at him.

Emmett looked up at her from his seat across from me and gave her the signature Cullen crooked grin and cocked his head to the side. I saw her face instantly soften and her lips pulled up into a grin.

"Babe I'm sorry you have to give me a little time I'm not used to being in love like this." After he spoke those words Rosalie leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss before leaving to go talk to Bella.

Emmett turned to me with a huge cheesy grin that I am sure mirrored the one I had after Bella kissed me last night.

"So Bro how I can I help?" He offered.

I glanced around the diner to make sure that Bella wasn't within hearing distance of us and proceeded to recant everything that happened within the past 24 hours to Emmett. His face changed from different expressions during each change of events. Our food came and we finished eating while I continued with my update.

"Hmmm. We are going to have to shoot some hoops to get into guy mode to figure this out." Emmett suggested. I could almost see and hear the gears turning SLOWLY in my brother thick skull as he tried to come up with a solution to my little situation.

As we were about to leave I walked over to say goodbye to Bella who was at the register helping a guest. I stood to the side and waited for her silently. Rose had already left for her hair and nail appointments. After the customer was gone Bella turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, so you hanging out with Em today? Brother bonding and all?" She asked.

"Yeah I figured he could use some time away from Rosalie he's getting too soft and I still have to get him back for his influence on Anna and teaching her to prank me." Bella laughed when I said that.

"Well have fun and I'll see you later tonight maybe we can watch a movie or something." Bella offered. I jumped for joy on the inside, she wanted to spend time with me.

"Ok that sounds good." I gave her a quick hug and pulled away.

Bella wasn't done yet and what she did next only shocked and confused me more. Bella once again cupped my face in her hands and gently pulled me down and stood on her tip toes. She brought my face close to hers and she kissed me lightly on the lips and then the cheek before walking away and waving goodbye. I stood up shocked and confused staring at her with a huge grin like the big dumb idiot I am.

"Dude close your mouth you look like an idiot." Emmett suggested as he yanked my arm and pulled me out of the diner.

"What was that shit? When did she start kissing you? Have you talked to her about what's going on? What else have you two done?" Emmett was shooting questions at me faster than Alice would have.

I stumbled along the sidewalk as he pulled me still lost in my Bubble from my 3rd and 4th kiss from Bella. I had no idea why she just all of a sudden decided she wanted to kiss me. She never said anything about liking me and I was more than confused about what we were doing.

Emmett and I played Basketball for about 3 hours at the JHU gym and went to one of the sports bars for lunch. We talked about my situation and Emmett assured me that Bella was definitely into me. I still wasn't convinced. I mean Jasper said that Bella and him were just friends and that he had kissed her so why was our situation any different? There were so many questions swimming around in my mind.

"You should either do 1 of 2 things. You wither man up and take the lead which you probably won't do because you are you and Kiss and tell her how you feel or you could just relax and take whatever she is willing to give you and wait for her to make a move and tell you about her feelings. I know you Edward and you are probably going to sit back and wait around like always. You did the same thing with Tanya and look how that ended up. You should tell her how you feel I am almost sure she feels the same way. I saw how she looked at you. You also need to tell her that you called out her name while you were fucking another woman. Chicks get a kick out of that." Emmett always had advice but I could never tell if it was good or not.

He always had a girl and was never single for long but I don't think I could do any of the things he does. I of course decided to wait and see what Bella would do. I was ok with just going along with her and accepting whatever she offered. So I got back to the house in time for Sunday dinner at the diner. Emmett went home with Rose to shower and change and would meet everyone at the diner. I showered and changed my clothes.

I got to the diner and a lot of people were already in the private room talking amongst themselves. There was Leah, Jake, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Anna and I think Anna's grandparents Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer. Bella was counting down one of the waitresses and waved hello to me. I gave her a bright smile because I was so happy to see her. She returned the smile but I saw sadness in her eyes.

All during dinner everyone chatted with one another and Anna had to tell all about how she got me last night with the Peanut butter facial and barrettes in my hair. Emmett was laughing hysterically at me. I couldn't help but blush at being duped by a 6 year old first grader. I didn't mind being laughed at especially after seeing the smile that Anna and Bella had on their faces as they laughed and giggled.

After dinner and ice-cream everyone started to leave one by one and it was now Jake, Anna, Bella, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer and myself. Bella looked very serious and Anna was having fun with her grandparents. Jake had just walked Leah up to his apartment and was helping me clean up. Bella was pacing around looking at Anna and the grandparents biting her lip. I could tell that something was wrong and I immediately remembered her phone call last night before she saw me and my hair do. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I watched her pace around the room. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. I felt her arms wrap around me and she buried her face against my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly in her ear.

"It's ok I'll tell you later." She smiled up at me and released me from our hug.

"Jake would you mind taking Anna upstairs and helping her get ready for bed?" Bella asked Jake.

"Yeah sure no problem. Come on shrimp time for bed." Jake picked Anna up after letting her say goodnight to her grandparents and swung her over his shoulders. Anna was squealing with laughter and giggling the entire time they walked out the door.

I turned to take some dishes into the kitchen and set up the dish washer leaving Bella in the private room with the grandparents. It took me about 15 minutes to finish up and then I made my way back through the diner turning off lights and making sure everything was turned off. I stood outside of the door to the private room not sure if it was ok to come back or not and I overheard them talking.

"Bella please try and see things from where we are coming from. It's a lot for you to handle and we just want to help you. We aren't trying to take her away from you." Mrs. Dwyer said.

"What do you mean you're not trying to take her away, that's exactly what you are saying. You want her to come live with you fulltime. I've been raising her for the past 3 years and we have a family here. I have friends here that help us and we have a routine. She's happy here with me. She's all I have left and you want to take her away." I could hear in Bella's voice how she was fighting back the tears and it was breaking my heart.

"Bella please calm down. I know that losing your mom and dad and Phil was very hard on the two of you and we are so sorry that we couldn't help more. I'm in remission now and I'm working again we want to help more and get to know our granddaughter before it's too late. You have done a great job with her better than anyone could have." Mr. Dwyer said.

"Bella we want her to learn about her heritage and teach her the traditions and have a Bar-Mitzvah and go to Hebrew school. She is all we have left of our only son. You know that we love you like you were our own grandchild please let us work something out." Mrs. Dwyer

"You can't just take her away completely. I'm willing to work out a compromise because I know she misses you and she wants to learn about her Jewish heritage but you can't just take her. Look it's late and I don't have the energy to deal with this right now. Can we talk about this tomorrow while she's at school?" Bella asked.

"Alright I understand and I'm sure that we can come to some sort of compromise. We don't want to take her away we just want to make sure that BOTH of you can have a good happy life. You are young Bella you shouldn't be tied down with a child. You should be out there dating and going to school or working getting married not stuck at home with a child. You were a good kid and you didn't get pregnant and make any mistakes you were just thrust into this horrible situation by a twist of fate." Mrs. Dwyer was holding back a sob and I'm sure she was thinking of her son Phil.

"Honey we love you please try and think this over ok. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Try and get some rest." Mrs. Dwyer said.

I was still standing by the door kind of oblivious to the fact that I was eavesdropping on a very private family conversation. Mr. Dwyer walked through the door and almost walked right into me.

"Oh. Excuse me Edward I didn't see you there. How have you been son?" He asked.

"Good Sir I've been good." I answered.

"I know that you and Bella are close, could you maybe keep an eye on her tonight she is pretty upset?" Mr. Dwyer asked.

"Of course I'm here for whatever she needs." I reassured him as Mrs. Dwyer came through the door and linked her arm with her husband.

"Goodnight Edward." Mrs. Dwyer said.

"Goodnight." I replied as I locked the diner front door behind them.

I walked back to the door to the private room and listened before I entered and I could hear Bella's sobs right away. I stepped through the door and she was sitting at a booth curled up in the corner crying into her hands. My heart sunk right there. I rushed over to sit next to her and pulled her into me and just held her. I felt her arms circle around my neck and she buried her face into my neck. I felt warm wet tears drip onto my exposed skin. I just held her while she cried and squeezed her tight. I felt her phone buzz against us from her pocket and carefully took it out.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Oh hey Carter. *haha* Anna is fast asleep and Leah keeps calling are you guys going to be much longer?" Jake asked. I couldn't stand that he called me Carter, like the rich doctor from ER. I sighed in disgust.

"We'll be right there is Jasper home?" I asked.

"Yeah he's here in his room on the phone with the pixie." Jake had a nickname for everyone and Alice was a pixie.

"Ask him to keep an ear out for Anna if she gets up and we'll be there in a few. Thanks Jake." I hung up the phone not waiting for a response.

I felt Bella calm down a bit and look up at me. Her face was flushed from crying and her eye lashes were clumped together in the most adorable way from the wet tears. I pulled her out of the booth and into a hug as I led us out of the diner. I took her keys and set the alarm and locked up. Once we were in the house we found Jasper on the sofa still talking to Alice and Jake was gone. He saw that she was upset and quietly went back to his room. I turned out the lights and locked the door and held Bella's hand and took her to her room. After she was changed and in bed I went to leave and she finally spoke.

"Please don't go?" Bella asked. I couldn't deny her anything so I told her I would be right back.

I went up to my room and changed into some flannel pants and a t-shirt before brushing my teeth. I got back to her room and she was crying again and curled up in her bed in a fetal position. I turned off her light and shut the door. I climbed into bed with her and she immediately climbed on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry and sob. She started mumbling stuff I couldn't understand. There were words like 'mine' and 'take her from me' and 'she's all I have'. It was breaking my heart to see her like this. I scooted my back farther up on the pillow against the headboard so I was sitting up a bit and I could hold her better.

I tried my best not to think about the fact that her legs were spread wide apart and straddling my waist. I tried not to think about how perfectly her body fit snuggled against mine. And believe me I tried not to think about her hot soft lips pressed against my bare skin as she sobbed into my neck. But I am a guy and she is the woman who has captured my heart so I did notice all of those things. I kept my hands to myself and wrapped them tight around her and rubbed my hands up and down her back and smoothed her hair away from her face.

Eventually she stopped crying and started to hiccup against me. I patted her back and comforted her until she stopped. I reached to her nightstand and got her tissues to blow her nose and threw the used ones into the can. When she was done and calmed down she rested her cheek against my now soaked t-shirt. She sat up a little and the sight of her straddling my waist and sitting up looking down at me made my member twitch a little and I was chanting in my head 'please don't get hard now, please don't get hard now' over and over in my mind.

"It's wet. Take it off." Those were the only five words she spoke as she tugged on the hem of my t-shirt and tried to drag it up my torso.

I sat up slowly and shrugged my shirt off and rested back against the pillow and headboard. Bella reached for the pillow that was next to us and put it behind my head. I scooted down a bit to get comfortable and once I stopped she plopped herself back down on my bare chest and pulled the covers up over us. The feel of her arms curled up on my chest and her cheek pressed against my chest was sending sparks through my entire body. I tried my hard 'no pun intended' to not get hard but it was impossible with the position I found us in.

I shifted a bit and gripped her hips to pull her up my body so she wouldn't feel it and then rested my arms around her and at the small of her back and her shoulders. She sighed contently against me and I felt her soft lips place a kiss in the middle of my chest. I mentally shook my head and thought that maybe it was just my imagination but then she did it again but a little higher. I laid there frozen while she slowly places soft sweet warm kisses up my chest and neck stopping at my jaw.

Bella's small hands trailed up my body and rested at the back of my neck and she began to lightly run her fingers through my hair. I stifled a groan and bit my lip to keep back my hormones. Bella's lips started to press into my skin and trail up my jaw and to my chin. I looked into her eyes but they were closed so I closed mine and enjoyed the sensation of her lips on my skin. I felt her warm breath spread across my lips right before her bottom lip settled on the thin line where my two lips met. Her top lip rested above my top lip and I felt her lips squeeze together and pull gently on my upper lip. I couldn't help my lips from responding to her invitation and I moved my lips to do the same. We were pressed against one another and our lips were gently sucking and nipping against one another. We kissed softly like that for several minutes and it was pure innocent heaven. There wasn't anything sexual about it or passionate. It was sweet and loving. I couldn't get enough of her and my hands snaked up her body and rested in her hair pulling her closer and pushing our lips together more firmly. Bella pulled away and peppered my lips with kisses before settling her cheek back down on my chest and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Goodnight Edward. Thank you." She said softly.

I assumed that that was the end of our kisses so I settled my mind and calmed my body mentally and tried to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Bella, You're Welcome." I kissed the top of her head and tightened my arms around her and we drifted off to sleep…


	14. AN

I would like to start up writing my stories again. I am just sending a note out there to see who if anyone is still interested in reading them or not? I do apologize for my extended hiatis. I got divorced and then remarried and became an instant step mom. Lost my job and was unemployed for 6 months and now have a new job.

I am also desperately seeking a BETA to read and edit the stories and chapters. Please someone leave me a message if they are interested in helping me out.

Thanks again for reading this and I have missed Fan Fiction a lot and hope to jump right back in.

Thanks,

AMWalsh


	15. AN 2012

.com

Or you can go to my profile and click on the link.

I have written a chapter and it is awaiting my BETA to review. I would like to open the floor for anyone who has any ideas or suggestions as to what should happen next. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated to help nudge me into the right direction.

ALSO I am in search of an old fan fic I don't remember the name but I think it was called "Learning to say no" or something like that. It was listed on the twilighted website but I can't find it anywhere here or there. It was about the standard characters in high school in all sorts of situations but Lauren and James were main characters that kept breaking up Edward and Bella and coming between them. It had a huge following on twilighted with pics and banners and such. I was just wondering if anyone knew the name of it or not. If so please let me know if you find it..

Thanks again for reading my stuff I am excited to jump back into things. I have over 7 stories in my brain all played out but I am determined to finish Room For Rent before starting another fic.

Thanks,

AMW


	16. Chapter 13

**Room For Rent – Chapter 12**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading this story. I am excited about getting back into writing. I did find the old fanfic "Learning to say no" it is no longer available on here but it is on the nook for 2.99. It is under "Awkward octopus learns to say no". I am very excited for Shilopr for her success in writing and e-publishing the story.

Posting without a BETA – still accepting offers for betas please please please someone be my beta

**Again I ask for all thoughts or suggestions about the plot and characters of this story. Any input is greatly appreciated and would help me write it a lot faster. Lol Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW…. **

**BPOV**

Wow. I knew that kissing Edward was going to be a pleasant experience but I never thought that it would be . . . well WOW! After crying and getting all upset about the Grandparents trying to take Anna from me I just wanted to forget all of my problems and obstacles. I didn't want to think about the 2 mortgages I had and the constant upkeep of the Diner. I didn't want to think about the upcoming battle for my tiny sister or the drama that Jake was dealing with over Leah and her ex-boyfriend Sam. I knew that if I kissed Edward that I would get so lost in it that I wouldn't have to worry about all of the weight on my shoulders.

But WOW! The first kiss you know the peanut butter kiss, just between you and me there was no peanut butter on his lip. I used that as an excuse and to judge how he would react to me kissing him. I was pleasantly surprised that he responded and I felt his face grow warm under my touch. I looked into his face and I never thought that blush on a guy could look so sexy and adorable at the same time.

After we settled in bed and I started kissing him and oh my god I can't tell you how wonderful it felt, I knew right then and there that he was going to get my V-Card. I was just trying to figure out how to go about our new found boundaries. I know I am not ready for a new relationship quite yet and I don't want to be some piece of ass to him like Shanira was. I want it to mean something to both of us. So with all of that A-Ha moment stuff swirling around in my mind I needed to set up some boundaries and walls over my heart before I made another move. So I figured kissing was definitely ok by me. And Edward seemed more than OK with us kissing, so that's where we would be for right now.

After kissing Edward I knew that I was going to have to call Rose and have her bring me to one of her Toy parties. I am definitely going to have to invest in some sort of vibrator or toy to tie me over until I'm ready to hand my V-Card over to Edward. I now had to wake up and deal with reality and face all of my problems head on. First on the list was getting Anna up and ready for school, so I woke up slowly and saw that Edward was sound asleep under my body. I hadn't realized just how comfortable it was to fall asleep on him. Who needs a bed and mattress when you have an Edward? I chuckled softly to myself as I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom.

Edward was still asleep when I came back from dropping Anna off at school so I decided to wake him up with a kiss of course. I crawled back into the bed and placed my hand against his cheek. I felt his body shift a little and his face turned into the palm of my hand I felt his hot breath against my skin. His lips puckered out a bit and kissed my palm softly and then he nuzzled his face into my hand and sighed deeply before settling back down. I stared at him for a little while and then leaned over to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He didn't respond.

I slowly turned his face with my hand and placed soft chaste kisses across his face and finally landing on his lips. I sucked gently on his bottom lip and then his top. I felt his body stir under my touch and he shifted slightly. I opened my eyes to see that his were closed and he looked relaxed. I continued to kiss his lips and suck lightly on them until I felt his arms encircle me completely and squeeze me tight against him. I let out a small gasp of hair against his face.

Edward quickly flipped us over and he was hovering over my body kissing my neck and behind my ear. My entire body shivered when his warm breath spread across my neck and down my spine. I felt his strong fingers graze up and down my sides gently as he continued to nip and suck on my neck. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips and the involuntary thrust that my hips did to try and meet his pelvis.

I opened my eyes and tried to regain some composure. I ran my fingers lightly through his hair and rested my hands at the nape of his neck.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said startling him.

"Mmm Hmm" He replied nuzzling his face in my neck and pressing his body against mine.

We laid there for a few minutes and I thought he had fallen back asleep because he wasn't moving and his body felt like dead weight on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair trying unsuccessfully to get it to behave or at least stay in one direction. I giggled softly as I looked down at his head on my chest and realized that I had just made his hair worse instead of fixing it. Edward's body pressed hard into mine as he raised himself up on his arms and looked down at me and into my eyes. I smiled up at him with a big cheesy grin. We hadn't really talked about our kisses or anything yet and I was a little afraid he was going to be upset that I had changed our relationship without discussing it with him.

What if he didn't like me the way I thought he did? What if he wasn't ready? What if I was just a rebound from Shamira?

All of those doubts went out of the window when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against my lips and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I couldn't help but smile as I let him nip and suck on my lip. He wanted me in the same way that I wanted him. I was more than ecstatic. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was now 9am and I was pretty sure that he had a 9:45 class so I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Don't you have to be in class in 45 minutes?" I asked shyly hoping to got that I was wrong and that he would just stay in bed and kiss me all day.

"Shit." Is all he said as he leapt up from the bed and ran up the stairs to his room.

I sighed heavily and heaved my body off of the bed and made my way downstairs still in my Edward induced high. I put on some coffee and made a quick omlette and wrapped it in a tortilla in some foil. I made Edward's coffee the way he liked it and poured it in his JHU travel mug that was in the dish drainer. I heard the shower turn off and then loud footsteps running across the hardwood floor upstairs. I sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for the tornado that was about to tear through the living room.

I glanced at the clock on the microwave as I heard Edward's footsteps thumping down the 2 flights of stairs from his room and it read 9:36 am. I knew it was only 2 blocks away and that he could make it and it would just take longer if I drove him. Edward reached the bottom of the stairs and tossed his book bag over his shoulders after giving me a huge grin.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Thanks." Edward accepted the coffee and kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, wow thanks Bella." And another sweet kiss on the cheek.

"ID?" I asked. He of course being in a rush left his ID on the key holder by the door.

"I'd be lost without you thanks Bella, I'll see tonight. Love you." And he quickly ran out the door.

It took me a moment to realize what he had said and I couldn't help the enormous grin that spread across my face. I quickly ran to the window to watch him run down the street and I could see him a few yards from the bottom steps and he stopped mid step and froze. I pulled away from the window just in time to see his bright red cheeks turn and his eyes glance back at the house. He must have just realized what he said as well. I peeked through the curtains to see the expression on his face. He looked nervous and happy. Edward was sporting that adorably sexy blush and a small grin on his face. He glanced at the 2nd story window, I am assuming that it was my bedroom and he smiled wider and then ran down the street taking a bite of his omlette.

I took a deep breath and flung myself on the sofa and replayed every second of this morning over and over in my mind. The kiss was amazing, the snuggling was awesome and the "Love you" was simply knee weakening.


End file.
